


Your Reason

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, It's gonna be ok Vergil i promise you just need to wait, Nero is the most sensible one, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Vergil Deserves Better, Vergil gets a hug!, Vergil needs a hug, Vergil suffers, oedipus complex, Библейские отсылки, ОТСЫЛКИ К "КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ", Отсылки к "Божественной комедии", Отсылки к Уильяму Блейку, Отсылки к греческой мифологии, отсылки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Голос мамы оборвался хрипом. Огромные когти вышли из её груди, поддевая, и подняли её тело, оторвав от земли. Она истошно завопила. Кровь хлынула во все стороны.— БЕГИ, ВЕРГИЛИЙ, БЕГИ!Он просто стоял и смотрел, приоткрыв рот, а катана лежала в стиснувшей её руке.История глазами Вергилия: от убийства матери до знакомства с сыном.





	1. 1. Вергилий: Радость — зачинает, горе — рождает

**Author's Note:**

> Выложено здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8532877
> 
> "Есть такие авторы, которые чем больше любят персонажа, тем сильнее заставляют его страдать. Чтобы потом была возможность обнять его и поплакать. Сам помучил сам пожалел" (с).  
Это - мой манифест о любви к Вергилию. 
> 
> Вдохновлено вот этой невероятной статьей: https://vk.com/@5117682-kogda-vnutrennie-demony-strashnee-nastoyaschih
> 
> Мемы лучше всякого описания: https://twitter.com/Stern_Ritter_U/status/1162025959614234643
> 
> *События некоторых кусков манги и новелл не учитываются, потому что не все я читала и не все работает для выстраивания этой истории. Кое-где вольное обращение с каноном. 
> 
> *Почему Ямато - это она, а Rebellion переведен как "Мятежница": (потому что я так захотела, вот почему) в англоязычной традиции мечи и прочие оружия обычно это she (подтверждение тому, кстати, Красная Королева Неро), (да, игра японская, но так как японского я не знаю, то проходила на английском). (Кроме того, в русском языке катана - она-моя, так что Ямато тоже - она-моя). 
> 
> (Если вдруг кому-то захочется поддержать меня копеечкой или рубликом: https://money.yandex.ru/to/410014960244187e)
> 
> Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/3777646

_И не был слышен детский плач,_  
_ Напрасно умоляла мать,_  
_ Когда дитя раздел палач_  
_И начал цепь на нем ковать._

Тот летний день выдался жарким и солнечным, и не было ни облака на небе, а мама почему-то казалась уставшей и задумчивой.

Она сидела на одном из балконов особняка, и всё здесь было залито солнечным светом. Её длинные волосы спадали с одного бока, и лучи так красиво цеплялись за них, что Вергилий в нерешительности замер, боясь потревожить её и неосторожным своим вторжением всё разрушить. Поэтому он стоял в той комнате, что вела на этот балкон, и разглядывал маму, боясь подать голос, пока она сама не заметила его. Тогда она повернула к нему голову, оторвавшись от книги.

Вопреки опасениям Вергилия, прекрасная картина не была разрушена, и он с облегчением выдохнул, сделав шаг вперёд.

— Чего ты хотел, Верджи? — спросила мама мягко.

Он вышел к ней на балкон, прищурившись от яркого света, упавшего на глаза, и присел возле неё на небольшой кованый диванчик, оставив Ямато — подарок, доставшийся от отца год назад, у входа прислоненной к стене.

— Ничего, — сказал он, забравшись на диванчик с ногами. — Мне просто скучно.

— А где твой брат?

— Он уснул.

— Данте? Уснул? — переспросила мама, заулыбавшись. — Днем?

— Ну да, уснул, — повторил Вергилий, смутившись. Они с Данте не спали почти всю ночь, разглядывая звёзды с одного из балконов, того, что был близко к их комнатам, и сверялись с большим астрономическим атласом, стараясь спорить как можно тише. Вот Данте и уснул, а Вергилию почему-то не хотелось.

Он посмотрел на книгу, которую читала мама, потом на нее саму.

— Почему тебе грустно? — спросил Вергилий.

— Мне не грустно, — ответила она, и Вергилий не поверил ей. — Я просто немного устала.

— От чего?

— Ни от чего. Так бывает. Хочется отдохнуть и не знаешь, от чего, — она продолжала улыбаться ему, такая невозможно красивая и залитая солнцем.

— Тогда почитай мне? — попросил Вергилий. — Пожалуйста?

— Хорошо.

Он подвинулся к ней поближе, и она обняла его одной рукой, а он прижался к её теплому боку и закрыл глаза, слушая её сердцебиение и нежный размеренный голос. Ему неожиданно тоже захотелось спать, и Вергилий разомкнул веки, стараясь не сопеть.

В какой-то момент мама перелистнула страницу и с легкой усмешкой в голосе сказала:

— Вы опять не спали ночью, я же знаю.

— Неправда! — возмутился Вергилий, моментально взбодрившись и готовясь правдами и неправдами доказывать, что всю ночь они, как хорошие мальчики, провели в своих кроватях, а проснулись за час до завтрака.

Мама засмеялась тихонько и коротко и продолжила читать.

Вергилий заснул.

Его разбудила мама. Он вздрогнул и тут же выдал: «я не сплю!».

— Да, конечно, — ответила она со смешком. — Просыпайся, пора обедать, а потом мне нужно ненадолго уйти по делам.

Солнце уже ушло с балкона на другую половину дома, значит, перевалило за полдень.

— Разбуди пока Данте.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, зевнул широко и вскочил. Выбегая с балкона, он едва не забыл Ямато, вовремя вспомнил про нее и торопливо пошел к Данте.

Брат еще спал и был очень недоволен, что его будят.

После обеда мама действительно куда-то ушла, пообещав, что скоро вернется. Данте был всё еще какой-то ленивый и сонный, так что они поиграли немного, а потом он опять уснул в одной из гостиных, обнявшись с диванной подушкой. Вергилий расположился в той же комнате с книгой, которую читала ему сегодня мама.

Данте проснулся еще через почти час. Сначала он просто лежал, зевая, потом стал донимать Вергилия, растягивая его сокращенное имя. Вергилий к тому моменту почти дочитал главу, ему не хотелось прерываться, но Данте было слишком скучно.

Когда в Вергилия прилетело подушкой, он возмущенно воскликнул и подскочил на ноги.

— Дай мне дочитать!

— Но мне скучно!

— Ты дрых весь день, мне тоже было скучно, — ответил Вергилий обиженно, и Данте закатил глаза. Вергилий же сел обратно, еще раз хмуро взглянув на него, и вернулся к книге.

Некоторое время он бродил вокруг Вергилия, растягивая гласные в его имени и ноя, что ему скучно, требуя обратить на него внимание. Когда Данте понял, что слова не имеют эффекта (Вергилий постиг искусство игнорирования брата уже давно), то он схватился за книгу и попытался вырвать ее из рук. Вергилий среагировал моментально, сжав пальцы крепче. Они начали спорить, Вергилий просил оставить его в покое, думая уже сбежать в другую комнату, как тут Данте снова неосторожно дернул рукой, которой так и цеплялся за книгу, и послышался лёгкий треск.

— Данте! — воскликнул Вергилий, с ужасом посмотрев на надрыв на странице. — Это же мамина!

Он захлопнул книгу, оставил её на диване, вскочил и кинулся на брата. Тот, похоже, только этого и добивался, иначе бы не улыбался так хитро и довольно.

Вергилий зло замахнулся и ударил. Данте отшатнулся, умудрившись избежать удара. Вергилий снёс что-то, но даже этого не заметил, рванулся было на второй заход, но…

— Вергилий!

От окрика Вергилий вздрогнул и испуганно застыл, торопливо опустив руку, которой замахивался, чтобы ударить Данте еще раз. Тот не стал пользоваться моментом замешательства и торопливо отступил, уставившись на маму, стоявшую в дверях. У нее был очень недовольный взгляд, она стояла, сложив руки на груди, и выглядела такой грозной, что Вергилий поежился.

— Сколько раз я говорила перестать драться по каждому поводу!

Вергилий отступил на шаг и посмотрел на неосторожно разбитую вазу. Он уронил её предыдущим ударом, потому что Данте успел увернуться и отскочить. Ваза разбилась на крупные осколки, они сейчас валялись на полу.

— Но Данте первый…

— Никаких «но»! — оборвала детские оправдания мама, с тяжелым раздражённым вздохом.

Наверное, она видела, что именно своим кулаком Вергилий снёс вазу, иначе почему именно на него она смотрит с такой досадой?

— Данте первый… — снова попробовал Вергилий, говоря чистую правду. Данте первый полез к нему, потому что ему было скучно, пока Вергилий читал. Он отобрал у него книгу и неосторожно надорвал страницу, за что и справедливо получил… бы, если бы так не вертелся. Вергилий был готов рассказать об этом, объяснить, но мама смотрела очень строго и недовольно.

— Хватит, — оборвала она вновь, в голосе послышалась усталость, и Вергилий втянул голову в плечи. Он терпеть не мог расстраивать маму. — Иди к себе в комнату.

Она обратилась только к одному Вергилию, и это возмутило.

— Но Данте…

— Хватит!

Вергилий поджал губы, посмотрев на неё обиженно. Мама перешагнула через порог и махнула на него рукой, вынуждая поторопиться, а сама подошла ближе, чтобы собрать осколки вазы. Вергилий взглянул на брата, и тот показал ему язык.

Он дёрнул головой и выскочил из помещения, однако не послушался маму и не пошёл к себе в комнату. Схватив Ямато, без которой он теперь просто не выходил из дома, Вергилий выбежал на улицу, стараясь проглотить обиду.

Постепенно вечерело. Небо над домом было чистым, но вдалеке, над маленьким городом, чьи улочки были видны отсюда, поднималась большая чёрная туча, которая еще не принесла с собой ни холода, ни порывистого ветра.

На большом пустыре, который находился на некотором возвышении, располагались старые качали и лавочки. Они часто приходили сюда играть, пока мама сидела на скамье и читала что-нибудь. К площадке вела постоянно зарастающая тропка, которую окружала очень высокая трава. Еще года три назад Вергилий едва видел что-нибудь поверх неё, но сейчас он вырос.

Добежав до площадки, Вергилий пнул камешек и сел спиной к дому на старые и очень скрипучие качели в виде зелёной лошадки с уже облупившейся кое-где краской, не выпуская Ямато из рук.

Было так обидно, что мама не стала слушать! Вергилий досадливо нахмурился и принялся раскачиваться.

Налетел порыв холодного ветра, который легко забрался под лёгкую футболку и шорты, и Вергилий поёжился.

Наверное, он плохо поступил, раз ослушался маму. Это Данте постоянно игнорировал её наказы и то и дело порывался сбежать из комнаты, когда мама говорила остаться в ней, или, например, пытался украсть сладкое с кухни, хотя они были лишены десерта, потому что набедокурили. Вергилий всегда шипел на него и останавливал от необдуманных поступков, которые бы расстроили маму еще сильнее.

Но сейчас ведь она наказала только Вергилия! Раньше они всегда получали оба и поровну! От такой ужасной несправедливости было страшно обидно, так что Вергилий, даже немного успокоившись, остался сидеть на этой старой площадке с очень скрипучими качелями, крепко сжимая Ямато в пальцах.

Почему мама была такой уставшей и расстроенной сегодня днем? Да и сейчас тоже… Наверняка, будь она в хорошем настроении, она бы выслушала Вергилия.

Он попытался вспомнить, что могло бы стать причиной её печали и, будто ища ответы, немного достал лезвие из ножен, достаточно, чтобы увидеть свое отражение.

«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность».

Вот, что сказал ему отец год назад, когда подарил этот меч, а затем…

Исчез.

Он ушёл и больше не появлялся в их жизни…

Сказать честно, Вергилий и Данте не слишком по нему скучали. Отец пугал их обоих, он казался грозным и строгим, а в его присутствии отчего-то было даже тяжело дышать. Он редко и мало общался с ними, да и до того, как ушёл, постоянно где-то пропадал…

Год прошёл…

Ну конечно! Целый год прошёл! Если Вергилия и Данте не слишком волновал отец, то мама наверняка очень скучала по нему и вспомнила о нём, раз подошла такая дата! Вергилий с щёлчком вставил меч обратно в ножны и досадливо хлопнул себя по лбу, разозлившись. Ему нужно было послушаться её и отсидеться в своей комнате. Данте бы все равно пришёл к нему, потому что ему снова было бы скучно, и Вергилий бы не сидел сейчас один на пустыре, а маме не добавилось бы больше поводов для волнений.

Вергилий спрыгнул с качели, оправил футболку и часть амулета, висевшего на шее (мама подарила им с Данте две его равные части в тот же день, что и Спарда преподнес им мечи, и братья носили подарки, редко снимая их даже на ночь) и повернулся, чтобы вернуться домой.

Но он увидел, как над домом поднималось зарево.

Испугавшись, Вергилий бросился к нему со всех ног наискось пустыря, путаясь голыми ногами в высокой жёсткой траве, которая резала кожу.

Дом горел.

Что могло произойти?! Его ведь не было всего полчаса или даже меньше!

Когда он подбегал к дому, уже спускаясь с пологого склона маленького холма, мама выбежала из горящего дома, торопливо озираясь. Её взгляд остановился на нём, на мгновение в нем мелькнуло облегчение.

Но вдруг за её спиной появилась огромная чёрная тварь.

Вергилий вскрикнул:

— Мама!

Она бросилась вперед по скользкой траве.

— ВЕРГИЛИЙ, БЕГИ!

Вергилий никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы её голос звучал так.

Вергилий резко затормозил, ноги почти подогнулись, но он устоял на склоне, застыв в ужасе и изумлении.

Голос мамы оборвался хрипом. Огромные когти вышли из её груди, поддевая, и подняли её тело, оторвав от земли. Она истошно завопила. Кровь хлынула во все стороны.

— БЕГИ, ВЕРГИЛИЙ, БЕГИ!

Он просто стоял и смотрел, приоткрыв рот, а катана лежала в стиснувшей её руке.

Крик мамы оборвался, голова дёрнулась и повисла, а демон, насадивший её на когти, разверз огромную пасть и сомкнул гигантские зубы на её теле, перекусывая её пополам.

Вергилий закричал.

Демон, державший маму, перевёл на него огромные жёлтые глаза и раскрыл пасть. Окровавленное месиво грузно упало на землю, и Вергилий бегом рванулся обратно, вверх по холму.

Вергилий уже видел таких. Или похожих. До того, как отец покинул их год назад, пару раз они сновали вокруг дома, но Спарда без труда избавлялся от них. Потом отец ушёл, и они больше не появлялись.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Туча нагнала дом, закрывая садящееся солнце.

Вергилий повернул в противоположную от пустыря сторону, где начинался лес, отделявший особняк от города.

Дождь хлынул как из ведра, стало совсем холодно, и бежать по намокшей траве становилось всё сложнее. Вергилий моментально промок и к тому моменту, как он добежал до леса, дождь превратился в затяжной и перестал быть таким сильным. Демоны, бежавшие по его следу, будто и не торопились особо, как будто им было интереснее поиграть с добычей.

Вергилий страшно боялся оборачиваться.

Ноги подкашивались. Вергилий поскользнулся по грязи и упал, содрав колени о корни и камни. Задыхаясь, он прижался к склону оврага, схватившись за траву свободной рукой, и пытался дышать тихо, но хрипы так и рвались из горла.

Натянутые детские нервы не выдерживали, и Вергилий зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, хотя очень хотелось, и крепко зажмурился.

Он услышал громкий топот совсем рядом и почти вскрикнул. Удержавшись, крепче вжал руку в рот и крепче стиснул веки, дыша через раз, так тихо, как только мог. Скоро снова послышался тот же топот, но теперь удаляющийся.

Но Вергилий не пошевелился: остался сидеть, как сидел, начиная бесконтрольно дрожать от холода, но всё ещё цепко сжимая в пальцах Ямато.

Когда он заставил себя немного пошевелиться, то эти пальцы очень болели. Он сжал-разжал кулак, испуганно выглянул из оврага и не увидел ничего, кроме мокрой чёрной растительности вокруг. Опомнившись, Вергилий торопливо нашарил рукой амулет, подаренный мамой, и облегченно вздохнул.

Не потерял.

Вергилий заставил себя встать. Ноги его плохо держали, но он сумел выбраться из оврага, огляделся и пошел скорее наугад.

Вергилий уже не мог бежать, ноги не поднимались, и он постоянно спотыкался о корни и камни. Дождь прекратился, но чёрная туча так и закрывала небо, так что никаких звёзд не было видно. Солнце давно уже село, и лес был погружён в мокрую темноту.

Вергилий остановился и огляделся.

Иногда они играли с Данте на краю этого леса, но так далеко никогда не заходили.

Данте.

Вергилий сел у одного из деревьев и, обняв меч, расплакался.

Он видел, как умерла мама, но не смог увидеть брата. Но как он мог выжить? Никак. Конечно, никак, дом полыхал, а на входе было столько демонов…

Вергилий прижался лбом к рукояти катаны и бесполезно вытер слезы, размазывая грязь по лицу.

Протягивая ему меч, отец сказал: «Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность». Отец выглядел так серьёзно в тот момент, и Вергилий чувствовал себя таким взрослым и важным.

Но он не справился.

От этой мысли стало так больно и страшно, и Вергилий крепче схватился за меч, будто он как-то мог защитить его и утешить. Сталь, вложенная в ножны, осталась безразлична, и он разрыдался сильнее, стараясь, впрочем, быть потише, все еще помня о том, что те твари могут так и следовать за ним.

Замёрзнув окончательно, Вергилий сам не заметил, как провалился в поверхностный лихорадочный сон, просыпаясь каждые полчаса от темных образов воспоминаний и снова начиная заливаться слезами. Он пытался как-то согреться, но ничего не выходило.

А дождь лил всю ночь, и лишь под утро он окончился, а между мокрой листвы упали солнечные лучи.

Проснувшись окончательно, Вергилий смотрел на них, всё ещё дрожа от холода и боясь шевелиться, не зная, что ему делать и куда теперь идти.

О том, кто напал на их дом и что это были за твари, он узнает позже. Позже он узнает и о Спарде. И о том, куда он исчез, оставив свою семью. Узнает он и то, что его не оставят в покое и впереди у него — годы скитаний, побегов, страха и ненависти. Но всё это будет потом. А пока Вергилий заставил себя встать, крепко сжать амулет мамы в пальцах и направиться в сторону города.


	2. 2. Вергилий: Тому, что не излучает света, не быть звездой

_Постою у реки,  
Где влюблённость живет,  
Где волшебных рыб косяки —  
На глади стеклянных вод._

_Чистой попью воды,  
Птиц послушаю звень;  
И погружусь в мечты  
На целый день:_

_А ночью уйду вдаль,  
Где бывает печаль,  
Бродя вдоль тенистых аллей,  
Молча, грустить милей. _

— Вы не отсюда, — сказала женщина полувопросительно, но скорее утверждая. Вергилий медленно оторвал взгляд от огромной статуи отца и повернулся к ней. За капюшоном он не видел её глаз, только нижнюю половину лица в профиль, прямой длинный нос и слегка вздёрнутый уголок бледных губ.

— Откуда вы узнали? — спросил он, и она улыбнулась чуть шире с лёгкой усмешкой.

Она была одета в красное длинное платье, какое носили многие женщины на Фортуне. Её руки, плотно охваченные рукавами, смиренно лежали на коленях.

— На вас нет капюшона, — сказала она.

Вергилий усмехнулся, качнув головой, и вновь посмотрел в сторону статуи.

Сквозь витражные стёкла светило солнце, и лучи окрашивались синим, пурпурным и красным.

— Откуда вы? — спросила она. Голос звучал так вкрадчиво и спокойно. Вергилий не помнил, когда в последний раз говорил с кем-то.

— Я путешествую, — ответил он уклончиво.

Когда он приехал — два дня назад — Фортуна встретила его остаточным теплом сентября. Температура была еще достаточно высока для того, чтобы не кутаться в плащ с дрожью, но листья уже потихоньку начинали менять цвет, сливаясь с медными черепичными крышами.

Город произвёл на Вергилия приятное впечатление. Ходить по узким улочкам, от которых веяло стариной, умиротворяло. Фортуна будто застыла во времени несколько веков назад, и Вергилий позволил себе уцепиться за этот маленький островок вечности в общем кошмаре его жизни. Вергилий не ощущал демонов Мундуса уже почти месяц, а потому позволял себе дышать полной грудью, немного расслабиться и урвать хотя бы крошечный кусочек спокойствия.

Впервые за почти десять лет.

До того демоны Мундуса давали ему не больше пары недель, прежде чем Вергилий чувствовал их приближение и вынужден был бежать дальше.

— Но ведь откуда-то же вы приехали?

— С материка, — сказал он и посмотрел на неё.

Она улыбалась, не поворачивая к нему лица.

Улыбка была красивой.

Вергилий разучился поддерживать разговор за годы скитаний и пряток. Он не был уверен, что еще сказать ей, но сказать хотелось.

Женщина вдруг отмерла и сложила руки перед лицом в молитве. Началась месса.

Вергилий сидел молча, больше не смотря на неё, так и держа в пальцах Ямато, боясь выпускать клинок из рук.

Ему казалось: статуя отца смотрит на него с укоризной.

_«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность». _

Вергилий закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на неё, и попытался отключиться от того, что говорил проповедник.

Когда всё закончилось, и прихожане повставали со своих мест, чтобы уйти по своим делам, Вергилий остался сидеть. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как говорившая с ним женщина тоже встала и направилась к выходу, ступая неспешно, сложив руки на уровне живота.

Вергилий встал и пошел на выход, только когда в церкви осталось мало людей, не желая оставаться со статуей наедине.

На улице был уже вечер. На небе совсем не было облаков, и солнце заливало площадь перед церковью оранжевым светом. Несмотря на чистое небо, дул сильный ветер, приносивший солёный запах моря. Вергилий остановился, глубоко вдыхая его и с облегчением понимая, что он всё ещё не чувствует демонов.

Может, ему удастся отдохнуть несколько дней.

Взгляд зацепился за ту женщину, что говорила с ним сегодня. Она очень неторопливо шла по площади в сторону одной из узких улочек.

Вдруг неосторожный порыв ветра сорвал капюшон с её головы.

Она вскинула руку, чтобы ухватить его, но не успела.

Волосы цвета огромного пшеничного поля упали ей на спину. Они не были закреплены заколкой, лишь перекручены, чтобы их было удобнее прятать под капюшоном. Солнечный свет моментально упал на них, словно воспламеняя ореол вокруг головы.

Вергилий замер и просто смотрел.

_Мама сидит, склонившись над книгой, солнечные лучи путаются в её волосах._

Она торопливо натянула капюшон обратно на голову, пряча копну волос под сероватой тканью, поправила волосы, прибирая каждую прядь, и огляделась будто стыдливо, что кто-то мог увидеть её с непокрытой головой.

Вергилий смотрел, как она уходит по улочке, теряясь среди других людей в таких же капюшонах, и во рту у него сохло, и сердце колотилось в горле от желания шагнуть за ней и страха, что он никогда больше её не увидит.

Он отвёл взгляд от её следа, совсем потеряв её из виду, решив прийти в церковь завтра, в это же время.

Так он и поступил. Прежде чем она пришла, Вергилий просидел на той же скамье почти целый час, безотрывно смотря на отцовскую статую, и внутренне его подтрясывало от выматывающего тревожного ожидания.

Но вот она появилась: всё в том же красном платье и капюшоне. И также она села возле Вергилия на ту же скамью, слегка наклонив голову, а на губах её была всё та же улыбка.

На душе стало спокойно — по крайней мере, на то время, которое она сидела возле него.

Они молчали. Вергилий никак не мог найти повода для разговора, но ему было хорошо даже от того, что она просто сидит рядом. Он вспоминал, как разметались от ветра её волосы, прятавшиеся сейчас под капюшоном, и впервые его так сильно разозлила эта странная традиция прятать голову.

— Здесь всегда такая тёплая осень? — спросил Вергилий, решившись заговорить с ней.

— Осень только началась, — ответила она, улыбнувшись ему опять, и Вергилий внутренне дрогнул от этой улыбки. — Но да. И зимы здесь тёплые.

Сегодня людей в церкви было немного, и в тишине, пропахшей ладаном, Вергилию казалось, что их голоса звучат слишком громко.

Они опять замолкли, и скоро женщина поднялась с места.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Вергилий.

Её отчаянно не хотелось отпускать.

— Беатриче, — сказала она. — А вас?

— Вергилий.

Беатриче улыбнулась ему.

— Здесь, у церкви, такой чудесный парк. Вы там были? — спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, отвернулась, направившись к выходу.

Вергилий понял и встал, последовав за ней.

Беатриче шла чуть впереди, и Вергилий боялся встать с ней вровень. Лишь когда они дошли до ворот парка, он сделал более широкий шаг вперёд, чтобы поравняться с ней.

Здесь было тихо и спокойно, просто небольшой парк при церкви, которые наверняка был популярным местом после месс или перед ними. Но сейчас здесь было очень мало людей, а на небольшой аллее, полностью закрытой с обеих сторон ровной живой изгородью, они и вовсе были одни. До чуткого нечеловеческого слуха Вергилия долетали лишь отголоски чужих голосов.

Вергилий крепко стискивал в пальцах Ямато, пытаясь успокоить своё тревожное сердцебиение от того, что она была так близко.

Беатриче говорила о Фортуне. Рассказывала о церкви и Спарде — то, что слышала в церкви каждую неделю. Вергилий понимал, сколько всего приукрашено было людской молвой за годы или даже десятилетия, но еще он знал, что ничего о своём отце не знает, и слышать даже эти крохи было… волнующе.

— Вы могли бы остановиться у меня, раз путешествуете, — сказала вдруг Беатриче. — Я живу одна.

— Спасибо за предложение, — сказал Вергилий. Внутри его взяло дрожью, и он просто не смог отказаться. От мысли, что он сможет видеть её чаще, сердце зашлось лихорадочным биением, и во рту пересохло.

Он не понимал, почему она предложила это, едва зная его. Но ему было все равно.

— Разве вам не нужно забрать ваши вещи? — спросила Беатриче, и Вергилий сначала не понял. Потом дошло, что она наверняка думала, что у него есть багаж, который сейчас там, где он, по её вполне понятному выводу, остановился.

— У меня нет с собой вещей, — ответил Вергилий.

И он нигде не останавливался, а все эти три ночи провёл в прогулках и позволил себе задремать на лавочке лишь на пару часов.

Дорога до дома Беатриче не заняла много времени. Это было небольшое здание, такое же, как и все остальные, в два этажа, с красной черепичной крышей. Беатриче провела его через парадную на второй этаж, где открыла дверь ключом. Отстраненно Вергилий подумал о том, что это может выглядеть странно и не будут ли задавать соседи лишних вопросов. На первом этаже здания он успел увидеть две двери, ведущих в другие квартиры, да и здесь напротив тоже была дверь.

Могут ли у Беатриче быть проблемы из-за него?

Но она, похоже, не волновалась по этому поводу.

В прихожей Вергилий обратил внимание на запылившееся мужское пальто, висевшее на крючке. Она ведь сказала, что живет одна? Он решил не переспрашивать, но Беатриче уже заметила его взгляд и сказала:

— Это мужа. Он… умер два года назад, — она не звучала печально или тоскливо, но в глазах будто мелькнула тень мутных воспоминаний, как будто болезненных, — все никак не могу выбросить все его вещи.

— Соболезную, — ответил Вергилий, потеряв к пальто интерес.

— Спасибо. Но не стоит.

Она сняла капюшон и поправила волосы перед зеркалом, а Вергилий не мог не замереть, чтобы посмотреть на это. Сердце его вновь зашлось быстро и неровно.

— Проходите.

У Беатриче была большая библиотека. Вергилий замер, разглядывая аккуратные книжные корешки. Он ведь так любил читать, когда у него было на это время. Но за последние годы возможностей не предоставлялось.

Поэтому он негромко спросил:

— Могу я взять что-нибудь почитать?

— Конечно. Идёмте, я покажу вам комнату.

Это была небольшая спальня с узкой кроватью и шкафом. Слишком пустой она выглядела. Возможно, когда-то она была жилой, но точно пустовала последние годы.

— Спасибо, — сказал Вергилий негромко, и Беатриче вышла, оставив его одного в комнате, но он всё ещё слышал её шаги, и это успокаивало.

Он поставил Ямато к стене. Рука без того, чтобы держать рукоять, казалась ненормально легкой и… пустой, и от этого было неприятно, но Вергилий встряхнул кистью и заставил себя отступить от катаны на шаг.

Книги в библиотеке Беатриче были в основном религиозного характера: о Спарде. Их было достаточно много, и Вергилий опасливо взял самую маленькую. Он быстро пролистал её, цепляясь взглядом за отдельные слова, но боясь вдаваться в их смысл. Внутри неприятно потянуло, он поморщился и поставил книгу на место.

Они с Беатриче больше почти не говорили за остаток дня, но Вергилию было достаточно уже того, что он видит её и определенно точно знает, что увидит и завтра. И послезавтра.

С его образом жизни Вергилий позволял себе засыпать раз в три-четыре дня всего на несколько часов и как можно более поверхностно, скорее дремать, лишь бы не утянуло в дебри кошмара. Здесь и сейчас он не мог полуночничать слишком активно, чтобы не волновать добрую хозяйку этого дома.

Вергилий устроился на отведённой ему кровати с книгой. Его глазам не нужно было много света, чтобы видеть, но Фортуна ночью была куда темнее остальных городов, в которых ему довелось побывать, а потому их все равно приходилось напрягать и щурить, но свет Вергилий так и не включил. Он не хотел засыпать, чтобы не напугать Беатриче своими кошмарами: он кричал во сне чаще, чем был готов признать это самому себе.

Всю ночь он провел за книгой об отце, не представляя, что из написанного людская выдумка, а что нет, и есть ли хоть капля истины в этих строках. Ни слова в книге не было сказано о семье Темного Рыцаря, и потому это не задевало тревожных воспоминаний. Почти.

Беатриче не задавала вопросов. Не спрашивала о том, сколько он собирается провести на Фортуне. Не спрашивала она и о его прошлом, будто за тем первым его уклончивым ответом о путешествиях прекрасно сумела разглядеть тоску и боль, а потому не хотела заставлять его ворошить воспоминания. Но Вергилий понимал, что если она спросит, то он не сможет не рассказать. Не о всём, конечно, умолчит о демонах, например, но как же страшно ему хотелось всем поделиться и найти утешение.

Сентябрь угасал, но этого даже не было заметно. Осень на Фортуне оказалась тёплой и золотой. Несмотря на это, Вергилий редко выходил из дома, лишь если Беатриче сама звала его прогуляться, и он срывался за ней послушным псом, потому что страшно было отпустить её одну и потому что хотелось быть рядом как можно чаще.

Он не понимал, что чувствует, не знал, как назвать это, но горло возле неё пережимало, а сердце начинало колотиться ненормально быстро, и, что самое странное, Вергилию так это нравилось.

Было начало октября, когда он почти понял, что с этим делать.

Они гуляли по пустому парку. Не было слышно даже людских голосов, и в этой тишине Вергилий думал лишь о том, что очень хочет её коснуться.

Угасающий осенний солнечный свет так нежно и тепло касался её лица и красивейших глаз. Капюшон сейчас едва прикрывал верхнюю часть её лба и не отбрасывал на лицо никакой тени.

— Постой, — сказал Вергилий тихо, и Беатриче послушно остановилась, повернувшись к нему.

Вергилий неловко поцеловал её.

Он не умел, конечно, да и поцелуем это, наверное, не назовешь, он скорее коснулся — смущенно и робко, и дыхание перехватило.

Беатриче, кажется, улыбнулась.

Вергилий ощутил прикосновение её мягких прохладных ладоней к своим щекам, такое осторожное, но в то же время уверенное. Он подавил порыв сжать её руки в своих, оставшись стоять недвижимо, будто побоявшись, что переломит неосторожным прикосновением, очернит, осквернит и уничтожит.

Сердце заколотилось в горле, лицу стало так горячо. Лёгкие жгло от недостатка воздуха, но вдохнуть не получалось.

Беатриче отстранилась, не убирая рук от его лица. Вергилий посмотрел в её тёмные глаза, отдававшие зеленью, чувствуя себя пьяным от прикосновений и жаркого солнца.

Она улыбалась.

Она так невозможно красиво улыбалась, и косые солнечные лучи падали ей в глаза, звенели в её волосах, едва видных сейчас, и Вергилий просто смотрел, почти панически боясь коснуться её руками, привыкшими к мечу.

Молча она отступила на шаг, убирая руки от его лица, и от потери прикосновения стало почти больно. Вергилий разомкнул губы, но так ничего сказать и не сумел, слова застряли в пережатом горле.

Беатриче, впрочем, угадала, будто прочитала мысли, которые даже не были оформлены, просто метались в тревожной голове, разбиваясь о черепную коробку.

Она взяла Вергилия за руку и сжала, переплетя пальцы, — удивительно крепко и уверенно. Ладонь у неё была меньше, пальцы короче, и Вергилий побоялся слишком сильно сжимать в ответ. Не теряя улыбки, Беатриче взглянула в его глаза еще раз, а потом шагнула вперёд, и Вергилий послушался.

В парке было пусто и тихо, и Вергилию казалось, что собственное сердце колотится слишком громко.

Беатриче молчала.

Большим пальцем она неторопливо гладила его по костяшке, и Вергилий внутренне умирал.

Он представления не имел о том, что способен реагировать так на простые незамысловатые касания. Он не знал, что так вообще бывает, и теперь едва мог дышать, а сердце так и билось в самом горле, и руку Беатриче не хотелось отпускать.

Скоро пошел дождь, и они торопливо вернулись домой.

Погода портилась с каждым днём всё больше, и начиналась настоящая осень с её промозглыми ветрами, голыми ветвями деревьев и постоянной слякотью.

Вечером Беатриче села с книгой на диван, стоявший в зале у стены.

Когда Беатриче читала про себя, она шевелила губами, всё-таки едва слышно проговаривая слова, и Вергилий засмотрелся. Было в манере её наклона головы что-то такое знакомое, такое родное, что в сердце заныло, и он тихо попросил:

— Почитай мне вслух?

Беатриче подняла на него глаза, улыбнулась и кивнула на место на диване рядом с собой.

Вергилий подошел и, решив, что ему будет позволено, лег, сложив голову ей на колени, и на его лоб тут же легла её сухая лёгкая ладонь. Пальцы ласково зарылись в волосы, перебирая пряди, и он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тихий неторопливый голос.

Вергилий вдруг понял: _он счастлив._

Абсолютно, по-настоящему счастлив. Он бы хотел, чтобы так было всегда.

Он бы хотел, чтобы у _них_ была _семья_.

К вечеру погода испортилась совсем, и дождь очень громко барабанил по крыше. Вергилий почти задремал под звук дождя и голос Беатриче, но всё же ему удалось заставить себя не провалиться в сон. Не хватало еще напугать её. Нет, Вергилий не хотел и боялся оттолкнуть её этим, пусть и случайно.

Вскоре она закончила читать и пошла готовиться ко сну. Тогда они поменялись местами, и Вергилий взял в руки книгу.

Почему-то читать вслух ему было сложно, голос постоянно съезжал на шёпот, и ему приходилось одёргивать себя, чтобы Беатриче слышала, о чём он говорит, находясь в своей спальне.

Наконец, она вышла.

Вергилий поднял поверх книги голову, и на мгновение голос подвел его. Она была одета в длинное ночное платье приятного кремового цвета, а волосы лежали на плечах. Она прошла в ванную комнату, не закрыв за собой двери, и Вергилий видел, как она неторопливо расчёсывала волосы, готовясь заплести косу. Помедлив, Вергилий отложил книгу, встал, подошел к ней и робко коснулся длинных мягких прядей, молчаливо прося разрешения. Беатриче внимательно посмотрела на него в зеркало, уголки её губ дрогнули, и она убрала руки.

Руки, привыкшие к мечу, были теперь осторожны и чутки. Коса выходила неаккуратной, конечно, _как и в детстве, когда Вергилий порой заплетал маме волосы, когда она разрешала. _

Он подавил огромное желание прижаться носом к её волосам и глубоко вдохнуть.

Вергилий старался не торопиться. Ему хотелось касаться этих волос как можно дольше.

Но вот он закончил, коса была неаккуратной, с торчащими кое-где прядками, но Беатриче не стала жаловаться, закрепила её маленькой чёрной резинкой и встала.

— Ночи стали такими холодными, — пожаловалась она как бы невзначай и сама себе под нос, огибая его, чтобы пройти в свою спальню. Вергилий проследил за ней, выглянул из ванной комнаты и увидел, что она оставила дверь приоткрытой.

Сердце загрохотало в горле.

Забыв про меч, приставленный к стене, Вергилий просто последовал за ней, воспользовавшись внезапным волнительным приглашением, а его сердце колотилось в горле и не успокаивалось всю ночь, пока Беатриче позволяла касаться себя и пока спала в его руках после.

Из-за планировки солнце заглядывало в спальню лишь ранним утром, и Вергилий смотрел, как красиво солнечные лучи ложатся на волосы Беатриче. За ночь и без того неаккуратная коса почти распустилась, резинка слетела, и он набрался наглости или смелости касаться их, боясь разбудить неосторожным движением.

Но она проснулась лишь ещё через пару часов, посмотрела на него сонно, шепнула «доброе утро» и лениво поцеловала в уголок губ.

Вергилий в ответ с трудом подавил дрожь.

Каждое последующее его утро начиналось так. Были дни, когда они вовсе не вставали с постели. Были дни, она уходила на работу в школу, прося не провожать и не встречать, и он волновался и тосковал, потому что не видеть её хотя бы час стало невыносимо. Были дни, они гуляли весь день, Вергилий ходил с ней в церковь, даже, поддавшись её просьбам, надев капюшон. Беатриче читала ему религиозные тексты, Шекспира, Алигьери, Остин, Шелли, и Вергилий бы всю жизнь лежал и слушал её мягкий размеренный голос.

Их идиллия длилась и длилась, и Вергилий начинал верить в то, что она не закончится.

Пока однажды, в ноябре, под конец, на прогулке он не ощутил как толчок в грудь. Он крупно вздрогнул и остановился.

— Что такое? — спросила Беатриче взволнованно, и он заставил себя мотнуть головой и сделать новый шаг.

— Ничего, — соврать оказалось неожиданно легко.

Ощущение приближающихся демонов похоже на паническую атаку. Однако всё же это был не страх, а нечто иное. Вергилий перенес достаточно и того, и того, чтобы научиться с точностью отличать предчувствие от паники. Давно уже они перестали быть для него равнозначными, он научился защищать себя.

Но не научился защищать других.

Вергилий сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле и крепче сжал руку Беатриче в своей, понимая, что демоны еще далеко, и у него есть еще время.

Но…

_Домой_ они вернулись уже по темноте и испортившейся погоде. Над головой собирались очень тяжелые снеговые тучи, но ни снег, ни дождь так и не пошёл.

Предчувствие всё нарастало и нарастало, а потому Вергилий понимал, что нет смысла тянуть и пытаться на что-то надеяться. Он позволил себе лишь еще один час, проведённый вместе, а потом взял только плащ и меч.

— Уже стемнело, куда ты? — спросила Беатриче, откладывая книгу, которую только-только села читать.

Вергилий заставил себя взглянуть на нее, думая о том, чтобы поцеловать. Но не стал. И тут же подумал, что будет жалеть об этом.

— Я скоро вернусь, — ответил он, огромным усилием заставив себя прозвучать спокойно, крича от ужаса и досады внутри. — Ложись спать без меня.

Свет лампы падал на её распущенные волосы, лежавшие на плечах, отражался от тёмно-зелёных глаз, делая их визуально светлее. Выражение на её лице почему-то казалось ему тоскливым.

_«Улыбнись мне, пожалуйста, улыбнись мне ещё раз, чтобы я запомнил»._

— Хорошо, — сказала она и вернулась к чтению.

Вергилий вышел из дома и закрыл дверь. Отойдя на несколько шагов, он поднял взгляд, чтобы в окне увидеть тёплый жёлтый свет. Улица была очень тёмной, в соседних домах свет не горел, и только дом Беатриче, в котором он провёл эти три месяца, жёг Вергилию сетчатку.

Он так хотел остаться.

Он так невыносимо хотел вернуться и поцеловать её, заплести ей косу на ночь.

Но он чувствовал — где-то на периферии — демонов, нагнавших его. Понимал, что если останется, то она погибнет.

_Как погибла мама._

_Зарево над домом, такое яркое в сумерках вечера. Языки пламени. Кровь. Оборвавшийся крик._

Вергилий отвернулся от дома, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться, и ушёл по тёмной улице в сторону порта.

Кучка крошечных демонов перегородила ему путь на пустынной широкой улице, и Вергилий на ходу достал лезвие из ножен, не желая терять на них много времени.

Он расправился с каждым быстрее, чем мог уловить человеческий глаз, быстрым и точным движением взмахнув катаной. Однако же внутри него вспыхнуло что-то ярким пожаром, разожглось, подпитываемое гневом и горем, и из горла вырвалось совершенно не человеческое рычание, разодравшее ему глотку.

Так Вергилий впервые ощутил демона внутри себя. Он понял это не сразу. Стоял, еще несколько секунд смотря на сожженные останки демонов, не понимая, что произошло.

Он мог бы остаться с Беатриче… мог бы? Он бы сумел защитить её. Такие мелкие демоны разлетались от его единственного удара так просто, что это соблазняло Вергилия вернуться обратно, _домой_.

Однако же…

Нет. Нельзя возвращаться. Не теперь.

Все эти мелкие демоны — лишь разведчики, которые призваны найти его. Если Вергилий надолго останется в одном месте после этого, то за ним придут еще твари, куда сильнее и куда опаснее. И эти твари не будут беспокоиться о людской безопасности, они просто убьют всех, кто попадет под когти.

И Беатриче… Нет, Вергилий не может рисковать ей из-за собственных желаний.

Он мечтал о спокойной жизни, он мечтал жить с Беатриче, мечтал любить её, мечтал быть отцом, которого у него никогда не было.

Он добрался до порта, держа голову низко опущенной, и сумел успеть на ночной рейс. Ему было все равно куда, лишь бы сбежать как можно скорее, лишь бы не видеть больше красных крыш и узких очень тёмных улиц.

Вергилий прислонился к борту и закрыл лицо рукой, часто забывая сделать вдох, от чего начинала кружиться голова.

Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Чувствовал себя таким невероятно глупым: он поверил, что у него может быть жизнь. Он позволил себе мечтать о том, чтобы быть мужем и, может, в перспективе, отцом. Он поверил в то, что может сделать эту женщину счастливой.

Из горла почти вырвался сухой смешок, но Вергилий вовремя себя оборвал.

Счастливой?

Он оставил её, сказав, что скоро вернется.

Он соврал.

Ему было очень жаль. Он представлял, как она заволнуется, не найдя его утром. Как потом поймет и… Наверное, она почувствует себя преданной.

_И будет права. _

Осень на Фортуне кончалась промозглым ледяным ветром и постоянными дождями, которые так и не превращались в снегопады.


	3. 3. Вергилий: Никогда не поймёшь, что значит достаточно, пока не польёт через край

_Сильнее яда нет пока,  
Чем яд лаврового венка.  
В пыль обратятся все успехи,  
Как стали ржавчиной доспехи. _

Ему пришлось вернуться на Фортуну, и смотреть на знакомые улицы, где он провел три счастливых месяца, было больно. Воспоминания жгли душу Вергилия — то, что от _неё_ осталось — огнём, хотя ему казалось, что мир уже не трогал его чувства так сильно.

Однако сейчас Вергилий шёл по знакомой площади мимо знакомой церкви и торопился, волнуясь, что может случайно пересечься с _ней_. На этот раз он и сам спрятал голову за объёмным капюшоном, низко держа голову.

Случайно бросив взгляд, на другом конце площади Вергилий увидел женщину в красном платье. Он застыл, оборвав свой следующий шаг, просто смотря за её удалявшейся фигурой.

Это необязательно была именно _она_. Многие женщины на Фортуне носили такие платья, а капюшоны делали их и вовсе похожими. И у _неё _в гардеробе была и другая одежда. Но обмануться было так просто, и Вергилий смотрел и обманывался, в груди колотилось сердце, а в голове метались лихорадочные мысли, просящие о прощении и пытающиеся оправдать его: он ушёл, чтобы защитить, ушёл, чтобы не принести _ей_ смерть одним своим существованием рядом.

Она скрылась за зданием, и Вергилий отмер, заставив себя сделать шаг и отправиться дальше по своему делу.

Тревожное сердце успокоило свой ритм лишь через несколько улиц.

Он вернулся на Фортуну, чтобы найти ответы. Чтобы перестать бегать с места на место и успокоить свою душу. Не было иного выбора, кроме как стать сильнее, но где найти такую силу, чтобы защититься от владыки ада? Вергилий пока не знал, но на мысль его натолкнули те книги, что были у _неё_ в библиотеке. Если столько текстов о Спарде было у обычной жительницы острова, то что может быть в церквях? В Ордене, о котором он, правда, слышал лишь краем уха? Эти мысли не давали Вергилию покоя, а потому он решился.

И вот он стоял в тёмной библиотеке Ордена, куда пробрался пару часов назад, и выборочно листал книги, привлекавшие его внимание.

За то время, что он собирал информацию, Вергилию удалось узнать о том, куда пропал отец за год до трагедии. Он запечатал свою силу (и, возможно, как следствие, и себя, но об этом в текстах сказано не было) в аду, но информация о том, где именно скрываются нужные врата, была очень противоречива.

Когда из темноты библиотеки послышались шаги, Вергилий не оторвался от книги, не ощутив никакой угрозы. Это был не демон, просто человек. Но потом человек заговорил:

— Итак, ты ищешь книгу о древних легендах… о демоне по имени Спарда?

Вергилий неуловимо напрягся, а этот мужчина сразу же вызвал у него раздражение. Он закрыл книгу и поставил её на место.

— Это не то, что я ищу. Оставь меня.

Но человек не послушался.

— Тогда что же ты ищешь?

Он вышел из мрака. Левая половина его лица была обезображена, и Вергилий почувствовал лёгкое веяние демонической энергии, не поняв, откуда оно исходит. Мужчина перед ним был определённо точно человеком.

— Демон, вступивший в связь с человеческой женщиной, — говорил он, и все нервы Вергилия натянулись тугими струнами. Он замер, не потянувшись за новой книгой, а амулет, спрятанный под плащом, неожиданно обжёг его холодом. — И она рожает двух сыновей-близнецов… Вот и вся история, не так ли?

Ямато выскользнула из ножен быстрее, чем Вергилий успел подумать. Он взмахнул лезвием по воздуху, кончиком его почти упершись человеку в нос. Тот, наконец, остановился и не стал более сокращать дистанцию.

— Оставь меня. Я не буду предупреждать в третий раз.

Однако странного человека не напугал этот жест. Его ладонь легла на лезвие Ямато, и он провёл по нему большим пальцем. Кровь так шумно закапала на пол.

— Люди наследуют страх перед злом. Однако… порой человек может не бояться его… а соблазниться им…

Вергилий медленно перевёл на него взгляд, впервые посмотрев прямо, и убрал меч, спрятав его в ножны.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Возможно… мы можем друг другу помочь.

Да кто он вообще? Просто человек. Но этот человек каким-то образом знал о том, о чём не было написано в обычных религиозных книгах. Никакой угрозы он не представлял, но свою выгоду Вергилий из общения и работы с ним мог извлечь.

Вергилий отступил, отворачиваясь к темноте, и человек молчаливо последовал за ним.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Вергилий.

— Аркхэм. Твоё имя мне известно.

Вергилий прошёл к большому столу, утопавшему во тьме. Его глаза позволяли видеть в кромешной темноте, а вот Аркхэму, похоже, было некомфортно.

Аркхэм заговорил, и Вергилий не прерывал его. Он испытывал отвращение к этому человеку, помешавшемуся на какой-то совершенно ненормальной цели, но молчал об этом. Аркхэм тянулся к силе — без цели и смысла, но его наработки и знания определённо будут полезны. А потому Вергилий слушал, сев за стол.

Ритуал, о котором говорил Аркхэм, не особо волновал Вергилия. Однако же после Аркхэм перешёл на информацию о Башне и том, что сокрыто внутри.

Когда он дошёл до врат в ад, то замолк на некоторое время и почти шёпотом спросил:

— Часть амулета ведь у тебя?

Вергилий нахмурился.

— Части амулета необходимы для открытия врат, — добавил Аркхэм, и Вергилий достал амулет из-под плаща, сжав его в пальцах.

— Обе части?

— Да.

— Вторая была у моего брата. Но он мертв, — сказал Вергилий, и мысль об этом почти уколола его, но…

— Вовсе нет.

— Что? — спросил он и сдавил амулет в дрогнувших пальцах. — Откуда тебе это известно?

— Я видел его.

Сердце Вергилия забилось чаще, однако снаружи он остался спокойным. За последний год он хорошо научился прятать свои эмоции и чувства, заперев их глубоко внутри себя и не выпуская наружу. Так было куда проще выживать.

— Когда? И где?..

— Около двух месяцев назад. Он открыл… агентство по охоте на демонов.

Вергилий глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоить сердце.

— Однако мне не удалось с ним связаться, — продолжал Аркхэм.

— И тогда ты решил найти второго брата, — закончил за него Вергилий. Голос его прозвучал спокойно, однако внутри пережало.

Аркхэм же смотрел на него внимательно, и взгляд его был неприятен.

— И мне это удалось, — сказал он. — И мы ищем… одного и того же. И можем помочь друг другу.

Вергилий внимательно посмотрел на него.

Ищут ли они одного и того же? Конечно же, нет. Однако он не стал переубеждать его, решив воспользоваться знаниями и фанатичностью этого человека. Убрать его в случае чего не станет проблемой.

Так Вергилий решил и сказал:

— Что ж… расскажи мне о Башне.

О Башне Аркхэму определённо нравилось говорить. Вергилия раздражали его постоянные лирические отступления и вдохновенное выражение лица, но его требование быть ближе к делу не особо помогло. Тогда он просто терпеливо выслушал поток информации, выцепив из него то, что нужно.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец. — Мы можем друг другу помочь.

В глазах Аркхэма мелькнуло что-то неприятное, но Вергилий решил, что может потерпеть его присутствие.

Они покинули Фортуну на следующий день, и на этот раз Вергилий уезжал с острова с облегчением. Он надеялся, что никогда в жизни судьба больше не пересечет его с этим городом, ведь так тяжело было смотреть на узкие улицы.

Теперь все его мысли занимала лишь Башня, о которой Аркхэм продолжал порой вдохновенно говорить, хоть Вергилий совсем и не слушал, размышляя об отце.

_«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность». _

Почему этот момент был единственным, связанным со Спардой, который Вергилий запомнил? Почему он так сильно врезался в его память, не давая покоя?

Вергилий был удивлён вернуться в город, с которого всё началось. Впервые за годы он задался вопросом, стоит ли еще уничтоженный дом, но не стал даже думать о том, чтобы дойти до него и взглянуть. К тому же, ему вовсе не до того, желанный выход из всего этого кошмара так близок.

<s>Мог бы он вернуться к _ней_, когда всё закончится?</s>

Вергилий заставил себя отмести глупые мысли и сосредоточился на Башне и Данте.

Данте…

Уже совсем скоро они увидятся.

Что было с младшим братом за все эти годы?

— Сначала мы активируем механизм Башни, — говорил Аркхэм, лихорадочно сжимая красную книгу со своими записями в пальцах. Его руки даже слегка подрагивали от нетерпения. — А потом я передам приглашение твоему брату.

Через несколько дней, дрогнув, Темен-ни-гру вырвалась из-под земли.

Вергилий устоял, хотя трясло Башню сильно. Он пронаблюдал за стремительно отдаляющимся городом, крепко сжимая рукоять катаны в руке. Кончики пальцев слегка похолодели от предвкушения. Аркхэм уже должен был за это время успеть пригласить Данте и вернуться в Башню. Пункт про возвращение в Башню нисколько Вергилия не интересовал, главное, чтобы Данте получил сообщение и откликнулся на него.

Вергилий опустил веки и стал ждать.

Десять лет прошло. Целых десять долгих, безумно долгих лет.

Аркхэм вернулся к опустившейся на город ночи. Он присел сбоку от Вергилия, листая книгу, которую не выпускал из рук.

Вергилий разглядывал город с этой огромной высоты, думая о том, что все это время Данте провел где-то на этих улицах. А, может, и не здесь вовсе, может, он путешествовал тоже, но…

Вергилий ощутил чужое присутствие. Мимолетное, слегка обжегшее его.

Данте…

Нет, еще кто-то.

— Похоже, у нас незваная гостья, — сказал он задумчиво.

— Неужели? — переспросил Аркхэм, не переставая листать книгу.

— Это человек.

Аркхэм закрыл книгу и встал.

— Боюсь, мне придется попросить незваную гостью на выход, — сказал он. — Ведь этого ты хочешь, — Аркхэм сделал пару шагов в сторону Вергилия и остановился. — Кажется, с этой гостьей я знаком… — он отвернулся и пошел к лестнице. Вергилий не стал его останавливать.

Над Темен-ни-гру начали сгущаться дождевые тучи, постепенно закрывая звезды, но не касаясь пока гигантской луны.

Аркхэма не было долго. И его опередили.

Это был Данте. Определенно точно Данте, Вергилий чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, чувствовал его всего, но почему-то так слабо, что это тревожило его. Неужели его демон не пробудился? За столько времени? Со своим демоном Вергилий познакомился ближе около года назад, что тоже, пожалуй, было поздно, но с тех пор он не пренебрегал им больше. Но Данте…

Начинался дождь.

— Да уж, ты точно знаешь, как испортить вечеринку, — сказал Данте, поднявшись, наконец, на вершину, мрачным взглядом окидывая площадку. — Ни еды, ни напитков… и единственная красотка предпочла уйти.

— Мои глубочайшие извинения, брат. Я так ждал нашей встречи, что не сумел подготовить банкет.

— Да уж. В любом случае, прошел целый год с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, — сказал Данте с усмешкой. И Вергилий не понял, о чем он. Он чуть нахмурился. Но спросить не успел. — Как насчет приветственного поцелуя для меня? Или… — он достал пистолет и резким движением нацелил его на Вергилия. — Как насчет поцелуя для этого?

Вергилия это задело.

— Что, вот, что мы зовем теплым семейным воссоединением? — усмехнулся Данте.

Вергилий опустил взгляд на рукоять Ямато.

Что же, ему нужно узнать своего брата вновь. Что, как не битва, поможет ему разобраться? Вергилий не знал способа лучше.

Лезвие щелкнуло, выходя из ножен.

— Именно, — сказал он, вернув Данте взгляд.

Стиль боя Данте был беспорядочным и рассчитывающим на силу, а не на точность. Вергилий шагал неторопливо, примеряясь к удару и просто разглядывая движения своего брата, гадая, что происходило с ним эти долгие десять лет, через что он прошел, как много вытерпел. Его удары было просто отбивать, даже не концентрируясь на них, и Вергилий позволял себе отвлеченно размышлять, перебирая в голове детские воспоминания, которые на вкус были, как горький мед.

Скоро Вергилий понял, что демон Данте действительно так и не пробудился, так и спит внутри него, и это очень обеспокоило старшего брата.

Что же, единственный язык, который понимал Данте, был язык битвы. И Вергилий готов был объяснить младшему брату свое беспокойство на этом языке.

— Почему ты отказываешься от силы? — спросил Вергилий. Он чувствовал лишь возмущение. Брат проиграл ему так просто! В нем даже не чувствовался демон. — Силы нашего отца?

— Отца? — Данте засмеялся. — У меня нет отца. Ты мне просто не нравишься. Вот и все.

Он бросился вперед, широко замахиваясь мечом, и Вергилий подставил Ямато. Удар пришелся сильный, но удержать его труда не составило. Лезвия заскрежетали, высекая друг из друга искры и накаляясь. Вергилий вгляделся в глаза Данте — точно такие же, как у него самого. В лицо, точно такое же, как у него самого. Выждав еще несколько секунд, Вергилий дернул лезвие вверх, вырывая меч у Данте из рук, и следующим же движением вонзил Ямато в его тело.

— Ты глупец, Данте. Глупец, — он протолкнул лезвие глубже, зная, что брата это не убьет. — Сила контролирует все. И без силы ты ничего не можешь защитить. Не говоря уже о себе.

Он отпихнул его от себя, снимая с лезвия, и успел ухватиться за амулет прежде, чем Данте упал в воду.

Вергилий посмотрел на алый блестящий камень, сжимая его в пальцах так крепко, как только мог. Он прикрыл глаза, поднеся камень ближе к лицу, чтобы почувствовать его силу, которую теперь научился различать. Он прижал холодный камень ко лбу, глубоко вдохнул и слитным движением зачесал мешавшие волосы назад, встряхиваясь.

Данте лежал перед ним, раскинув руки, однако рана от Ямато уже затянулась, и Вергилий слышал его спокойное мерное сердцебиение.

Он будет в порядке. Однако… так, он встанет слишком быстро.

Вергилий повернулся, чтобы взять Мятежницу. В этот момент Данте шевельнулся. Вергилий услышал, как он пытается встать, повернулся и вонзил Мятежницу туда, где только что была Ямато. Данте не издал ни звука, упав обратно.

— Амулет, наконец, у тебя?

Вергилий неслышно вздохнул и повернулся к Аркхэму.

— Да. Теперь печать Спарды будет разрушена.

Данте, впрочем, не стал оставаться в стороне.

Вергилий ощутил выброс энергии, который обжег его до нутра, и с облегчением вздохнул. Вовремя он подставил Ямато, пронзив кулак Данте, шедший на удар.

— Демон, наконец, пробудился и в тебе, — сказал он, смотря в гневные глаза Данте. Тот глухо рыкнул, извернул ладонь так, чтобы крепко схватиться за лезвие катаны, разбрызгивая кровь. Он рванул его в сторону, вынуждая Вергилия отступить и дернуться вбок. Он торопливо повернулся обратно, намереваясь ударить еще раз. Ему хотелось посмотреть на демона Данте, почувствовать его сильнее, но…

— Постой. Нам нужно уходить. Сейчас у нас есть все, что нам нужно.

Вергилий выпрямился и вставил катану в ножны.

Аркхэм был прав. Битва с Данте может немного подождать.

Уходя, Вергилий чувствовал демона Данте, и ему подумалось, что он сделал все правильно, раз этот самый демон пробудился.

Аркхэм повел его вниз, обходя основные коридоры по каким-то боковым и техническим, тесным и неприятным, но здесь демоны почти не встречались им, хотя все чувства Вергилия все равно были обострены до предела и жгли ему горло. Он чувствовал демонов-стражей за стенами, совсем слабых, рядовых, и ощутимых настолько, что их присутствие было неприятно переносить.

Аркхэм шел так уверенно и спокойно, будто имел точную копию карты в своей голове.

Оба амулета холодили Вергилию грудь, а сердце билось чуть тревожно, слегка холодели кончики пальцев от мысли о том, насколько же Вергилий близок к тому, чтобы все закончилось.

Ему не придется больше бегать.

Никогда.

Оставалось только избавиться от его… коллеги.

Дверь шла за дверью, Аркхэм вскрывал замок каждой так, будто делал это и раньше. Оставалось только поражаться людскому упорству и памяти.

Скоро они подошли к массивной монолитной двери. Из-за нее чувствовалось легкое веяние демонической энергии, и Вергилий внимательно прислушался.

Подойдя к дверному механизму, Аркхэм заговорил: снова что-то о величии Темен-ни-гру, но Вергилий не слушал.

Замок щелкнул. Шумно заскрежетал.

Коридор затрясся, и двустворчатая дверь медленно открылась вовнутрь, открывая за собой лишь черноту.

Аркхэм отступил, в приглашающем жесте протягивая руку, позволяя Вергилию первому пройти в комнату с вратами.

Вергилий шагнул вперед, но остановился.

— Та женщина действительно так тебя волнует? — спросил он прямо, понимая, что тянуть не имеет смысла.

Аркхэма нужно убрать. Вергилию не хотелось, чтобы в дела их семьи лез кто-то посторонний. Он прекрасно понимал, что не просто так Аркхэм так нетерпеливо вел его к этой комнате, за дверью которой прятались врата в ад. Понимал, что скорее всего он попытается украсть силу, не для него предназначенную.

Вергилий никому не позволит встать между ним и силой его отца.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Почему ты не убил ее? Возможно, потому что она твоя дочь? Отцовские чувства встали на твоем пути?

— Это не твое… — возмутился Аркхэм, подходя на несколько шагов, и Вергилий взметнул лезвием быстрее, чем мог увидеть человеческий глаз. Ямато пропорола тело Аркхэма насквозь. Книга в красной обложке выпала из его пальцев, и на нее закапала его кровь.

— Чтобы продолжить свои исследования ты пожертвовал своей любимой женой… — задумчиво сказал Вергилий, проталкивая лезвие глубже, до рукояти, — желая стать демоном. Учитывая это, я думал, ты будешь мне полезен. Но я ошибался.

Сказать честно, Аркхэм все же был полезен Вергилию. На каком-то этапе.

— Неудивительно, что ты не сумел достигнуть полноценной силы…

— А сам-то? — сказал Аркхэм хрипло, через боль, и его неприятный взгляд вперился в лицо Вергилия. — Ты такое же неполноценное существо… — Вергилий провернул лезвие, и больше крови полилось на каменный пол. — В твоих жилах течет, как кровь демона… так и кровь человека.

— Умолкни, — отрезал Вергилий, вырывая лезвие из тела. Привычным жестом он вытер его от крови и вернул в ножны, когда тело Аркхэма упало на пол. — Теперь, когда последние двери открыты, ты мне больше не нужен.

Когда помеха была устранена, Вергилий спокойно прошел к вратам, ведущим в ад.

В этом круглом помещении демоническая энергия ощущалась очень отчетливо. Даже немного сложно было дышать. Вергилий обошел комнату по кругу.

Он хотел было уже начать ритуал, но услышал чужое приближение.

От шагов этого демона дрожал пол. Вергилий обернулся на него, не почувствовав ничего, кроме раздражения. Он был так близок!

— Я нашел тебя, семя Спарды! Я ведь сказал, что помню твой запах! Беги, сколько хочешь, от меня не спрячешься!

Вергилий взглянул в налитые кровью глаза. Похоже, этот страж уже успел познакомиться с Данте, и все, что брат сумел сделать с ним, — это лишить демона зрения. Вергилий вздохнул и увернулся от удара гигантской лапы, в прыжке делая несколько взмахов мечом.

— Ты! — воскликнул демон в удивлении и смятении. Вергилий ступил на его шею, неторопливо вытирая лезвие от крови. — Ты не тот, кого я встретил! Но запах… двое! У этого ублюдка Спарды двое!..

Вергилий опустил меч в ножны и ударил каблуком по шее демона, и куски плоти, разрезанные Ямато, разошлись, брызнув кровью. Тело грузно завалилось набок, Вергилий спрыгнул на пол, окинул тушу взглядом и вернулся к вратам, радуясь, что наконец остался один.

Он достал оба амулета из-под плаща и подошел к центру комнаты, где отверстие в полу было залито белым светом.

Вергилий соединил камни и отпустил их. Соединенный амулет несколько секунд парил над вратами, а потом опустился вниз, в жидкий свет. Вергилий проследил за ним и тогда вынул Ямато, чтобы пожертвовать для открытия свою кровь. Как только капли упали вслед за амулетом, он выпрямился, вернул меч в ножны и стал ждать.

Ничего не происходило.

Сначала Вергилий решил, что вратам нужно время, но он не ощутил даже изменения в энергии.

Скопившееся раздражение моментально нашло выход.

— Почему не работает?! — взорвался Вергилий, обходя врата по кругу. — Что я упустил?!

Он задышал чаще, не понимая, перебирая в голове все то, что рассказал ему Аркхэм. Судя по его словам, все компоненты были на месте, что еще нужно?..

— Нужно больше крови? — пробормотал он потерянно, уже готовясь перерезать себе запястья, если потребуется, но…

— Что, день не задался?

Вергилий обернулся на голос брата. Данте шагал неторопливо, с широкой довольной ухмылкой.

— Данте, — предупреждающе выдохнул Вергилий, взявшись за рукоять катаны. Он был действительно не в настроении, ему не хотелось сейчас говорить или сражаться, и не хотелось, чтобы Данте видел его в таких расстроенных чувствах. Однако Данте, конечно же, не уйдет.

— Итак, амулет _моей_ матери — это ключ, который открывает врата в ад, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Просто потрясающая идея, пап, — фыркнул он, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Изначально это был ключ, но потом был передан людям, — (хотя скорее одному конкретному человеку), — как дар.

— В любом случае, меня это не касается, — Данте развел руками и так беспечно повернулся к нему спиной, но Вергилий не собирался нападать исподтишка. — Что куда важнее… я прошел весь этот путь… — он взялся за рукоять Мятежницы и направил острие в сторону Вергилия. — Уверен, ты не откажешься от еще одного раунда, не так ли?

Вергилий крепче сжал рукоять Ямато. Сначала он совсем не хотел сражения, ему бы хотелось, чтобы в момент неудачи его оставили в покое, но не в его правилах отказываться от поединка. Да и, в конце концов, ему нужно познакомиться с демоном Данте поближе.

— Что ж, почему бы и нет. В конце концов, в наших жилах течет одна кровь, — он усмехнулся, — я просто использую больше твоей, чтобы разбить папочкину печать.

Данте засмеялся. Вергилий отметил, что этот смех начинал его раздражать. Будто Данте вовсе не воспринимал всерьез все то, что происходит вокруг.

— Хочешь кусочек меня? Так подойди и возьми, — ответил он, подкинув меч в руке.

На этот раз демон Данте ощущался отчетливее. Вергилий внимательно следил за ним. Бился Данте с куда большим рвением и злобой, будто пытался отыграться за предыдущий свой проигрыш, и такое стремление было похвальным.

Но за самим Вергилием Данте все равно не успевал.

Они сражались некоторое время, и Вергилий даже забыл об адских вратах, но…

Вергилий уловил чужое присутствие.

И снова их прерывают!

В уголке глаз что-то мелькнуло, и Вергилий среагировал, вскинув меч.

Крупнокалиберный снаряд упал, аккуратно разрезанный надвое.

У стены, нацелив на них базуку, стояла девушка. Та гостья, от которой Аркхэм так и не избавился.

— Извини, но здесь не место для маленькой девчонки! — Данте почти прошипел это сквозь зубы. Его тоже злило, что в их дела лезут посторонние. Он замахнулся мечом на Вергилия.

Вергилий отдаленно услышал ее «заткнись!», и она выстрелила из базуки.

Снаряд прошел мимо, Данте шарахнулся назад. Вергилий дернулся за ним. Они переместились на другой участок помещения, скрещивая мечи, не обращая никакого внимания на непрошеную гостью. Ту, похоже, очень это разозлило, иначе бы она не пыталась обратить на себя внимание с таким самоубийственным упорством.

Если она действительно дочь Аркхэма, это можно объяснить. Она нашла его тело, пока шла сюда.

Вергилий понимал, но ему было не до того. И чужое присутствие здесь было крайне нежелательно!

Девушка подлетела к братьям в тот момент, когда они скрестили мечи. Она ударила своим огнестрельным оружием, громко заскрежетал металл о металл, и Вергилий досадливо вздохнул. Он отпихнул от себя меч Данте и, наконец, обратил свое внимание на дочь его несостоявшегося союзника.

Она закрылась от его удара базукой. Вергилий ударил и надавил, но не достаточно для того, чтобы разрезать оружие напополам и убить уже надоедливого человека, лезущего не в свое дело.

— Ты втянул его в это! — воскликнула она.

Вергилий про себя усмехнулся.

Нежелание верить в то, что близкий человек оказался не святым.

— Вот как ты видишь это? — переспросил он, и выражение ее лица стало беззащитным и потерянным. — Как глупо.

Вергилий услышал торопливые шаги Данте позади и снова потерял к ней всякий интерес, поворачиваясь, чтобы встретить удар брата.

Но…

Их прервали снова.

Аркхэм.

Как он мог не погибнуть?!

Вергилий был уверен, что убил его! Тело ведь упало к его ногам, пронзенное лезвием Ямато!

Аркхэм обхитрил его. Аркхэм обхитрил их всех, и теперь Вергилий чувствовал лишь раздражение, жгучую злобу, ведь этот человечишка даже не сказал ему обо всех нужных элементах ключа. Соврал, заверив, что нужны лишь амулеты и его кровь!

Вот почему он не убрал свою дочь: нужна была чистая кровь человека.

Врата дрогнули, получив подношение.

Подняв голову вверх, Аркхэм медленно сказал:

— Давайте же поприветствуем хаос…

Комната дрогнула.

Свет, лившийся из врат, стремительно покраснел, и круглый постамент стал подниматься, вращаясь. Огромный поток демонической энергии вырвался в мир, и Вергилий почти подавился им.

Жалкий человек!

Вергилий глухо зарычал и замахнулся мечом.

Лезвие ударилось о лезвие Мятежницы, даже девчонка подлезла, со своей базукой, но Аркхэм умудрился ударить их всех троих с нечеловеческой силой.

Теперь он и чувствовался не как человек. Демонической энергией от него веяло куда сильнее, и Вергилий ощутил страшную досаду и злобу — на себя в первую очередь. Как он мог не добить его?! Он вонзил лезвие прямо в его грудь! Почему он не умер?

Аркхэм сбросил их с постамента вниз.

Вергилий ударился спиной о каменный пол, и весь воздух выбило из легких. Он подавился и закашлялся, крепко стискивая в пальцах рукоять Ямато уже на инстинктах.

В голове не укладывалось, как этот человечишка мог так просто…

Пол под ним пошел трещинами и провалился.

Вергилий успел перевернуться, чтобы не упасть головой вниз.

На этот раз он не ударился, сумел приземлиться на ноги и торопливо огляделся. Вокруг были нижние уровни Башни, стены тряслись, и с потолка падали каменные глыбы. Вергилий торопливо метнулся в бок, к одному из проходов, пробежал по обваливающемуся коридору и выскочил в пространство, внезапно обжегшее его белизной.

Он понял: это промежуточное измерение. Башня, в которой открылись врата в ад, стала чем-то вроде буферной зоны, в которой просто было потеряться.

Вергилий пошел на ощупь, по следу из энергии, которой веяло от источника силы. От Аркхэма, который посмел захватить силу Спарды. От Данте, который так же был где-то здесь. Вергилий чувствовал его, но не мог понять, на каком расстоянии, все здесь искажалось: и время, и пространство.

Вергилий ощущал себя никчемным. Идиотом, который слишком недооценил человека, фанатика. Как он мог быть так глупо одураченным? Как он мог быть таким слепым?

Ему срочно нужно было доказать самому себе обратное. Он должен был вернуться и достать до Аркхэма. И до Данте!

Вергилий опоздал. Данте ощутимо опередил его, настигнув Аркхэма куда раньше, и Вергилий с полминуты позволил себе понаблюдать за ними, с трудом угомонив бушующего внутри себя демона.

Аркхэм не справился. Его жалкое смертное человеческое тело не справилось с количеством энергии, чужеродной для него, и теперь он превратился в омерзительное нечто.

Увидев начинающуюся атаку, он проскочил между Данте и тем, во что превратился Аркхэм, взмахом клинка отрезав текучую лапу, тянувшуюся к брату.

Так отчетливо в Аркхэме ощущалось нечто… родное, но в то же время перекрученное и оскверненное. Вергилий едва заметно поморщился и, остановившись на высокой колонне, окинул взглядом поле боя. Вода постоянно рябила в глазах, Аркхэм рябил тоже.

— Я здесь, чтобы вернуть свою силу, — объявил Вергилий. — Ты с ней не управишься.

Он спрыгнул с колонны и опустился возле брата, ткнув мечом ему почти в лицо. Данте, однако, не впечатлился. Он хмыкнул, почти оскорбленно, и дернул головой, разводя руками.

— Только посмотри на себя: так драматично появляешься и оказываешься в центре внимания вместо меня.

Вергилий усмехнулся, кончиком меча поддев подергивающуюся демоническую лапу и бросив ее обратно Аркхэму.

— Мне кажется, что он заслуживает того, чтобы быть в центре нашего внимания, не так ли? — переспросил он.

— Что ж, ты прав, — согласился Данте, закидывая меч на плечо.

Вергилий опустил меч и сделал первый шаг вперед. Данте тут же последовал за ним, зашагав вровень.

— Думаете, вам под силу победить меня?! — прозвучал гневный приглушенный голос из демонического сгустка. — Победить силу своего отца?!

— Тебе не дано контролировать силу Спарды, — ответил Вергилий, что удивительно, не испытывая при этом раздражения. Он чувствовал Данте рядом, и ему вдруг некстати вспомнилось, как они вдвоем пытались побить «банду» городских мальчишек. Мальчишки были куда старше, да и по количеству они заметно превосходили двух близнецов.

_Они постоянно занимали площадку возле их дома, и однажды один из них толкнул Данте так, что тот упал и ударился затылком о каркас качели, а потом заплакал. Они начали дразнить его, и Вергилий, конечно, заступился, за что получил тоже. Потом они с Данте некоторое время вынашивали план о том, как их прогнать раз и навсегда._

_В итоге их спугнул отец. _

Перед тем, как броситься на Аркхэма, Вергилий в таком детском задиристом жесте ударил мечом по его мечу, отводя Мятежницу в сторону, чтобы дать себе полусекундную фору.

Сражаться с Данте бок о бок (а не против него) оказалось… приятно. Это был тот уровень единения, которого не хватало Вергилию годами. Ему не нужны были разговоры по душам, ему не нужны были братские объятия, нет, только это — меч к мечу, ощущение друг друга и слаженные действия, на расчет которых требовались осколки секунд.

В какой-то момент щупальце выбило из руки Данте пистолет, и Вергилий успел поймать его.

— Хоть раз попробую это по-твоему, — обронил он, и Данте ответил:

— Помнишь, как мы говорили?

Вергилий против воли улыбнулся.

Он прижался к спине Данте, ощутив его демона так близко, рукой к руке, пистолетом к пистолету, и послышалось их общее:

— **Джекпот!**

У пистолетов Данте почти не было отдачи, но ощущение все равно было таким непривычным. Вергилий улыбнулся уголком губ, глубоко вдыхая их общую жгучую энергию, такую похожую, почти одинаковую, отражение друг друга…

Единение продлилось недолго. Он отступил и передал Данте пистолет, так неожиданно остро ощутив… _потерю_.

Однако все кончено.

И сила Спарды…

Вергилий было расслабленно опустил плечи, почти перестав думать о досаде, но…

Из рассосавшегося сгустка выпал меч и два амулета. Все прочие мысли моментально вылетели из головы, и Вергилий рванулся за ними. Данте среагировал медленнее, но успел схватить один из амулетов.

Платформа дрогнула. Белое небо пошло трещинами, за которыми виднелся полностью черный.

Амулеты были разъединены, и теперь врата в ад медленно закрывались.

Вергилий упал за мечом на следующую платформу, ту, что была ниже. В сапоги моментально залилась ледяная вода.

Меч обжег Вергилию пальцы, когда он схватил его. Поймал он и свой амулет. Данте досадливо шикнул, не успев.

Вергилий торопливо спрятал свою часть амулета под плащ, потом посмотрел на амулет в руке Данте и протянул руку.

— Отдай-ка.

— Ни за что, — Данте взглянул на амулет и в детском жесте спрятал его за спину. — У тебя свой есть.

Вергилий взмахнул мечом Спарды. В руках он лежал так тяжело, ощутимо оттягивал вниз, но в то же время держать его было приятно. Сама кровь тянулась к нему.

— Но я хочу и твой тоже.

— Что ты вообще будешь делать с этой силой? — спросил Данте с усмешкой, и Вергилий не ответил.

Он знал! Она нужна ему, чтобы… чтобы защитить себя, чтобы никого больше не терять… и…

Он не ответил, посчитав вопрос глупым. Конечно, только поэтому.

А было ли, кого терять?

Данте. Самого себя.

_«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность». _

Данте. Данте просто не понимает!

— Сколько ни пытайся, — сказал Данте, — ты никогда не будешь таким, как отец.

Был ли отец для Вергилия идеалом? О нет. Он бросил их. Он передал обязанность по защите семьи восьмилетнему мальчику и исчез из их жизни! Так ли поступают благородные рыцари?

— Мы теряем время! — воскликнул Вергилий, в голосе прорезалось демоническое злое рычание, и он бросился на брата, замахиваясь отцовским мечом. Данте подставил под удар лезвие, но потом поймал его рукой, и запах его крови сильно ударил Вергилию в нос. Он оскалился, стараясь надавить сильнее, схватился за лезвие Мятежницы в ответ, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя.

Его трясло.

Только что они сражались плечом к плечу, и вот!..

Почему Данте продолжал идти против него? Почему?!

— Мы сыновья Спарды, — начал Данте неясно к чему. — И в нас обоих течет его кровь… но что важнее: его душа!

Он взмахнул мечом, отпихивая Вергилия от себя. Тот отскочил. Царапина на руке быстро затянулась.

— И сейчас моя душа говорит, что хочет остановить тебя!

Вергилий засмеялся.

— К сожалению, наши души не согласны, брат, — ответил он. Внутри все дрожало от ярости, бессильной и душной.

Ему не досталась сила Спарды. Не досталась!

— Мне нужно больше… — пробормотал Вергилий, сжимая кулак, — силы…

— И мы еще должны быть близнецами, — бросил Данте мрачно.

— Близнецами… — Вергилий в ответ усмехнулся. — Точно.

Да. Близнецы. Они близнецы, они одно и то же, так почему Данте продолжает упрямиться? Почему?..

Поле битвы было неудобным. Пол под водой был неровным и скользким, ледяная вода жгла стопы и шипела от триггера. Воздух звенел от демонической энергии. Вергилий сражался на износ, вырываясь в триггер так часто, как только мог, изматывая свое несовершенное человеческое тело. Он почти перестал слышать шум водного потока за звоном лезвий и почти не видел лица Данте за постоянными вспышками энергии и искрами, высекаемыми мечами.

От очередного удара у Вергилия подкосились ноги. Он с трудом втолкнул воздух в легкие, бурный поток воды брызгами опалил ему горячее лицо.

— Что? Выдохся уже? — спросил Данте с вызовом, но и сам он задыхался, голос звучал сипло. — Давай! Вставай! Ты способен на большее.

Стиснув зубы, Вергилий поднялся, громко дыша.

Тело болело. Требовало остановки.

Он схватился за меч крепче. Пальцы ныли.

Башня затряслась.

Врата были близки к тому, чтобы захлопнуться.

Вергилий бросился вперед, больше не медля.

Данте ответил тем же. И ударил.

Лезвие вспороло Вергилию живот, и он задохнулся от этого удара, от боли, спотыкаясь и почти падая в воду. Меч Спарды выпал из его сведенных судорогой пальцев.

Вергилий хотел развернуться и успеть ударить, но краем глаза он сумел увидеть, как выпал из-под его плаща амулет. Он остановился, закашлялся и подобрал амулет, в дрогнувших пальцах крепко стискивая цепочку.

Проигрыш горчил на языке и сдавливал сердце. Вергилий едва мог дышать, понимая, что этот проигрыш — не осечка, не случайность. Он сражался не пределе своих возможностей и проиграл.

Проиграл!

Проиграл своему младшему брату, проиграл так позорно, и этот самый позор передавил его гордости горло.

Вергилий стиснул зубы, задыхаясь от боли, кровь так и текла из разорванного живота, и даже регенерация подвела его, работая теперь медленно, будто с трудом, просто потому что у него совсем не осталось сил.

Но амулет Вергилий не отдал.

— Никому этот амулет не достанется, — проговорил Вергилий, отступая назад. Данте посмотрел на него, взгляд его был тяжел, и в нем мелькнуло непонимание, быстро сменившееся тревогой. — Он мой. Он принадлежит… сыну Спарды.

Данте бросился к нему. _Чтобы отобрать?_

Вергилий выставил меч, почти оставив царапину на его лице, Данте вовремя затормозил.

— Оставь меня и уходи, — потребовал Вергилий. — Если не хочешь оказаться запертым в аду.

Смотреть в глаза своему победителю было тяжело.

— Я остаюсь.

Вергилий отступил еще на шаг, каблуком уперевшись в край пропасти.

— Это место… было домом нашего отца, — добавил он почти шепотом, устало, и оттолкнулся.

<s>Данте пытался его поймать, удержать. </s>

Данте выбросил руку, пытаясь поймать амулет.

Вергилий не позволил ему, задев лезвием по ладони, <s>но мысль о том, что Данте не хотел отпускать его, не хотел оставлять неожиданно… согрела</s>.

Ад сомкнулся над головой в считанные секунды, и там, где раньше было ощущение Данте, образовалась пустота.


	4. 4. Нело Анжело: Птице — небо, рыбе — море, презренному — презренье

_Попавший в сети певчий дрозд  
Рождает гнев Небесных Звезд.  
Плененный голубь в клетке тесной  
Ад содрогает повсеместно.  
Голодный и бездомный пес —  
В стране предвестник бурь и гроз.  
А конь, замученный плетями,  
Вещает людям кровь и пламя.  
Убитый заяц на бегу,  
Сосуды в чьем-то рвет мозгу.  
В крыло поранена ли птица —  
И ангел в небе прослезится.  
Петух, побитый в пух и прах,  
У Солнца вызывает страх.  
Лев или волк стонать ли станет —  
И дух людской в Аду восстанет. _

Откашлявшись, Вергилий встал.

Тело его ломило, хоть раны, оставленные Мятежницей, уже затянулись. Он чувствовал неприятную слабость в коленях, и стоять ровно было немного тяжело. Вергилий все равно выпрямился и огляделся.

Он стоял среди каких-то руин, выбеленных временем и ветром, под ногами была неприятно пахшая вода.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и поднял взгляд к небу, если это можно было так назвать. Он ощутил чужую энергию, жгущую и выламывающую кости, и через секунду увидел три огромных светящихся глаза.

_**УБИЙЦА**!_ Это _**убийца**_ его матери!

Он проиграл Данте. Но кто Данте? Просто его брат, его _отражение_, а проигрывать самому себе… Нет, в любом случае, если с ним Вергилий имел такое право, то здесь и сейчас его нет. Он подвел маму, он подвел свою семью, не защитил ее, но он может отомстить. Хотя бы это он может сделать!

Поэтому Вергилий бросился на него, выхватив меч из ножен, ни секунды не раздумывая о том, справится он или нет, не давая себе даже права думать о возможном поражении.

Мундус предстал перед ним в антропоморфном виде, он был так похож на обычного человеческого мужчину, что можно было обмануться, если бы не третий глаз посреди лба. И если бы не размер его тела, над Вергилием он возвышался небольшой скалой, расправив гигантские крылья.

— **Сын Спарды**, — сказал Мундус, взмахивая крыльями. Вергилия дернуло назад, он почти упал, но сумел удержаться на подрагивающих ногах. Его тело сдавало. — **Как приятно, наконец, встретиться с тобой. **

Вергилий зарычал, рванувшись на него опять, поднимая Ямато.

От ответного удара Мундуса треснуло лезвие. Вергилий дрогнул так, будто удар пришелся по нему самому. Он успел увидеть, как крошечный осколок отлетел и скрылся под водой. Эта заминка позволило владыке ада нанести новый удар, и от Ямато откололся еще один кусок — на этот раз куда больше, лезвие некрасиво перемилось на середине.

Вергилия затрясло от ярости, он вырвался в триггер и бросился на Мундуса, помогая себе и проступившими когтями. Если потребуется, он перегрызет убийце глотку собственными клыками!

Это продолжалось некоторое время. Триггер в аду поддерживать было так же просто, как дышать.

Но Вергилий был в таком состоянии, что дышать ему было сложно. Так что он не сумел удержать демоническую форму так долго, как ему нужно было, и он почти упал.

Ямато крошилась.

Из-под воды, которая так и заливала пространство внизу, вырвались демоны. Это были какие-то низшие твари, совсем слабые, они падали от одного удара даже сломанного меча, но их было ненормально много, они задавливали числом.

Вергилий убивал, не глядя, двигался так быстро, как мог, и сумел положить огромное количество демонов, прежде чем сломалась Ямато.

Лезвие треснуло, откололось и отошло от рукояти, оставив лишь крошечный свой кусочек.

Вергилий досадливо и отчаянно зарычал, отскочил от толпы, но в ту же секунду со спины его зажала вторая волна.

Они не стали убивать его или ранить. Цепкие сухие руки схватили его за плечи, локти, сдавили запястья, обхватили поперек груди и живота, надавили, вынуждая ноги подкоситься и упасть на колени.

Рукоять Ямато неожиданно выпала из сведенных пальцев, больше не способных ее держать.

Вергилий истошно закричал от ужаса, рванулся, но его держали слишком крепко, обессиленное тело не справлялось с тем, чего требовал от него обезумевший хозяин. Оно достигло своего предела и так не вовремя требовало отдыха.

Нет.

НЕТ.

_ **— НЕТ! ** _

В истерике Вергилий рванулся еще раз, собирая всю свою волю и остатки сил. Перейти в демоническую форму в аду оказалось так же легко и естественно, как дышать в мире людском, но и так он ничего не сумел сделать.

Удар Мундуса не убил его, о нет. Он лишь переломал Вергилию руки, вырвав усталый хриплый вскрик.

Хватка ослабла, и Вергилий упал, на этот раз сдержав крик, съежился на земле, залитой водой, прижимая сломанные руки к груди. Они срастались, но слишком медленно. Он был настолько изможден, что даже крошечные царапины отказывались затягиваться.

Он проиграл.

Он проиграл убийце своей матери, проиграл тому, кто мучил его эти годы, гоняя с места на место.

Вергилий стиснул зубы до скрежета.

Он хотел бы потерять сознание, чтобы не чувствовать ни этой боли, ни этого страшного унижения, но забытье все не настигало его.

Мундус же склонился над ним, закрывая огромными крыльями, и ухмыльнулся. Его обманчиво ласковая ладонь неожиданно легла Вергилию на голову, и тот дернулся вбок, стремясь уйти от этого. Но пальцы сжались в волосах и вздернули.

— **Что же, сын Спарды**, — сказал владыка ада, — **добро пожаловать. Будь уверен, здесь тебе будет оказано почтение, которое ты заслуживаешь как сын своего отца.  
**

Вергилий оскалил зубы, пытаясь подняться, но тело отказало ему в движении, мышцы дрожали от перенапряжения, и он понял, что не может больше сопротивляться. Это осознание вызвало в нем волну паники, совершенно сейчас неуместную и ненужную, но Вергилий понимал, что не справляется.

— **Сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть**, — сказал Мундус. — **Ты прошел такой долгий путь, не так ли?**

Вергилий попытался еще раз, но веки его налились свинцом, и он понял, что больше не может поддерживать себя в сознании.

Вергилий открыл глаза.

Он был один.

Он встал, оглядываясь, найдя себя в достаточно просторной «камере», которая больше была похожа на пещеру с очень неровными стенами, а с высокого потолка свешивались сталактиты.

Вергилий вздохнул, поведя рукой, и тут с ужасом понял, что Ямато нет на ее привычном месте у него на поясе. Он дрогнул, сжимая кулаки крепко, вспомнив, что лишился ее.

Сердце пропустило удар, и Вергилий торопливо расстегнул плащ, чтобы проверить, на месте ли амулет, но…

_ **Его не было! ** _

Вергилий еще раз лихорадочно окинул взглядом свою тюрьму, зашарил по карманам плаща и брюк, но амулета нигде не было.

Он выпал во время сражения? Или Мундус забрал его?

Вергилий посмотрел на свои руки. На запястьях лежали тяжелые кандалы, цепь, вбитая в стену, была достаточно длинной, чтобы спокойно ходить по клетке, да и движений особо не стесняла.

Сколько прошло времени?..

Вергилий не знал.

Он подошел к прутьям и попытался разглядеть, что находится за пределами его тюрьмы. Это был неровный, будто пещерный, коридор. Очень темный, он уходил вправо, влево и вперед. Но никого не было. Никого не чувствовалось.

Тогда Вергилий вернулся к стене и сел.

К нему очень долго никто не приходил. Здесь не было часов, да и вряд ли в аду вообще существовало время. Вергилий не мог знать наверняка, но очень долго он провел в одиночестве, снова и снова обдумывая все то, что с ним произошло.

Ему казалось, его внутреннее ощущение времени сломалось, и количество прошедшего времени он сумел отмерить лишь по своим физическим ощущениям: тело переставало чувствовать боль битвы, оно отдохнуло, и Вергилий чувствовал себя даже нормально. Тогда он попытался разбить прутья, но только оббил себе плечо и бок, и тогда он снова сидел недвижимо, отмеряя время лишь по тому, как прекращало болеть его тело.

Он нашел в этом извращенное успокоение: Вергилий раздирал кожу на запястьях ногтями, дожидался, пока она заживет, и повторял это снова и снова, по кругу, однако скоро он сбился со счета, забыв, в который раз он раздирает свою кожу.

Иногда Вергилий вставал и ходил по кругу клетки, пытаясь выглянуть в коридоры.

Бездействие выводило его из себя. Он привык к тому, чтобы бежать, не останавливаясь, но здесь и сейчас бежать было просто некуда. От вынужденного бездействия хотелось лезть на стены.

Иногда Вергилий проваливался в лихорадочные нервные сны, но его выдирало из них с криками ужаса и боли. Все образы в них были размытыми и обрывочными, но и их хватало, чтобы не позволить ему выпасть из реальности хоть ненадолго.

Постоянная тишина окружала и давила. В темноте раздавался лишь звук его дыхания и сердцебиения.

Вергилий подошел к прутьям в очередной раз, с силой ударил по ним рукой с неаккуратно обломанными ногтями и надрывно закричал.

Крик отдался по коридорам, зазвенел у Вергилия в ушах, и он отступил, с трудом вталкивая воздух в легкие. Он отступил на несколько шагов назад и бессильно привалился к стене, запуская пальцы в сильно отросшие за все это время волосы. Он крепко сжал пряди, чтобы почувствовать боль, но это не помогло ему вернуть себе ощущение реальности. В голове вместо мозга была вата.

Через неопределенное время после этого Вергилий услышал шаги.

Он вздрогнул, поднимая голову, откинул волосы с лица и через несколько ударов сердца увидел Мундуса.

Владыка ада предстал перед ним в форме почти обычного человеческого мужчины, лишь оставил разницу в росте в свою пользу.

— **Здравствуй, сын Спарды**, — сказал Мундус. Улыбку хотелось стереть с его довольного лица. Вергилий стиснул кулаки, глубоко вдыхая, и заставил себя встать, чтобы не смотреть на убийцу матери снизу вверх.

Впрочем, это не особо помогло. Мундус все еще был выше.

Вергилий обнаружил, что стоять ему тяжело, будто ноги отвыкли от этого, будто мышцы ослабели.

Сколько же времени он просидел в одиночестве? Вергилий не знал. И спрашивать не собирался, боясь услышать ответ.

— Зачем ты держишь меня здесь? — спросил Вергилий вместо этого, поразившись тому, как слабо и хрипло прозвучал собственный голос.

**— Разве могу я так просто _отпустить_ потомка Спарды? Есть ведь и еще один, до которого я не успел добраться. Скажи мне, как поживает твой брат?**

Вергилий сглотнул. Мускулы на лице едва заметно дрогнули.

Мундус улыбался.

**— Не скажешь? Даже не подкинешь идею, где мне его искать?**

Вергилий стиснул зубы до того, что они заскрипели. Еще немного, и начнут крошиться.

Мундус наклонил голову вбок, и Вергилия укололо холодной болью. Он дрогнул, не понимая, что происходит, но потом конвульсивно дернул уголками губ и усмехнулся:

— Болью ты меня не запугаешь, — сказал он.

— **Я знаю,** — ответил Мундус. — **Я и не собирался. **

Он ушел, вновь оставив Вергилия в одиночестве, и он снова взялся за свой способ отсчета времени: следя за тем, как заживают царапины от собственных ногтей на собственной коже.

Когда Мундус вернулся, он вернулся не один. Вергилий встал, только услышав шаги. Нахмурился, понимая, что с ним идет кто-то еще, но…

О…

У женщины было лицо его матери, спокойное и ничего не выражающее, и в ужасе Вергилий не сумел отвести взгляда.

—** Это подарок**, — сказал Мундус, встав возле нее и наклонившись к ней. —** Но не тебе. Твоему дорогому брату. Ты же еще помнишь его? Столько времени прошло все-таки…**

_Сколько?_

Вергилий с трудом, толчками, вдохнул воздух в горевшие легкие.

_Данте.  
<s>Позорное поражение. </s>  
Данте, младший брат.  
«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность». _

Вергилий подавился выдохом, издав короткое жалкое рыдание, а глаза наполнились влагой.

—** Что же ты, улыбнись сыну, _Ева,_** — сказал Мундус, и женщина с лицом его матери подчинилась. Это была спокойная, но ничего не выражавшая улыбка, не было за ней тепла и света, не было воспоминаний. Но Вергилий не думал об этом.

Это доломало его, перекрутило, и он не сумел устоять на ногах. Колени больно ударились о холодный камень, и глаза застлало слезами, но отвести взгляда от нее все еще не получалось. Вергилий ощущал себя прикованным.

Пустой взгляд «Евы» уничтожал его.

В голове помутилось.

_ **«Вергилий, беги!». ** _

_Ямато просто **лежала** в его руке. Он ничего не сделал. _

_ **ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ. ** _

_ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ._

_ **ЭТО БЫЛА ЕГО ОБЯЗАННОСТЬ.** _

_ **Он ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ защитить Еву, он ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ найти Данте.** _

_**Он так много ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ и так позорно ПОДВЕЛ СВОЮ СЕМЬЮ.** _

Вергилий прижал ладони к лицу, сгорбившись, лишь бы не видеть ее лица.

Ему думалось, Мундусу должно быть весело, но его смеха не было слышно. Вергилий бы предпочел его услышать, лишь бы эта душная тишина не сдавливала его виски так, будто голова сейчас лопнет.

Когда Вергилий заставил себя поднять голову, он снова был один, в своей тюрьме посреди темных коридоров. Сейчас это принесло ему облегчение. Он прижался к стене горячим лбом и зажмурился.

Сколько он провел так, он не знал. Сначала он сидел, не имея никаких мыслей, лишь смотрел пустым взглядом в пол, но потом в голове как щелкнуло, и ему стало нечем дышать. Он вспоминал маму, ее улыбку, ее волосы, то, как она читала ему, и каждое воспоминание обжигало его огнем изнутри. Чтобы отвлечься, Вергилий взялся раздирать себе кожу на руках, но это нисколько ему не помогало. Боль не отвлекала, а только глубже погружала в воспоминания.

Он не справился. Отец ошибся, отдав меч ему. Отец ошибся, отдав ему поручение защищать семью. Вергилий оказался его разочарованием.

Конечно, как его еще можно охарактеризовать? Он попытался дотянуться до силы, которая принадлежит ему по праву рождения, и не получил ее, проиграв сначала какому-то жалкому фанатичному человеку, а потом собственному младшему брату. И ради чего была та битва? И что бы сказал Спарда, узнай он, что его сыновья дрались друг с другом по-настоящему?

А что бы сказала мама?

Каково же было бы ее разочарование!

Вергилий сморгнул слезы и зло вытер лицо, размазывая по нему кровь, так и текшую из запястий. Кожа заживала, и он раздирал ее снова. Драл ногтями и зубами, лишь бы почувствовать больше, но так ничего и не сумел добиться.

И теперь он здесь, заперт в аду, не зная, сколько прошло времени. Дни? Месяцы? Уже годы? Он просто не представлял.

Он не выберется. Он останется здесь… навсегда?

Такому, как он, пожалуй, здесь и место. Эта мысль вызвала нервный смешок.

Когда он успокоился, то просто лег, смотря в потолок. Потом Вергилий позволил себе закрыть глаза и провалиться в тяжелый сон.

Во сне он сражался с Данте.

Разбудили Вергилия шаги. Он дрогнул, моментально проснувшись, встал и подошел к прутьям, окинул взглядом пустые коридоры и отвернулся, чтобы вернуться к стене и сесть. Голова у него болела, так что, может, ему просто показалось.

Он снова посмотрел в сторону прутьев и увидел её.

Вергилий рванулся назад, но бежать было больше некуда: он уперся спиной в стену, и ноги только бестолково скользили по неровному полу его тюрьмы.

Женщина с лицом Евы смотрела на него внимательно и спокойно, а Вергилий чувствовал нарастающую истерику, в которую так легко срывало его расшатанные нервы. Она была здесь по приказу Мундуса, не иначе. Когда Вергилий видел ее в последний раз, она без его слова не шевелила и мускулом на лице.

Но легче от этой мысли не становилось.

— Вергилий, — сказала она, и он подавился воздухом и крепко зажмурился, чтобы не видеть лица своей матери на творении Мундуса.

Но она была такой реальной. Такой похожей, точь-в-точь как он ее помнил…

**Нет, НЕТ, ЭТО НЕ ОНА! **

— Родной, посмотри на меня, — сказала она. Вергилий не сумел ослушаться, открыл глаза без единой мысли, и содрогнулся от ужаса. Прутья его клетки исчезли, и она шагнула внутрь. — Почему ты меня боишься?

Вергилий часто заморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя, но тяжелый морок страха и теней прошлого охватывал его все сильнее.

— Родной?

Ее руки — теплые! — неожиданно коснулись его лица. Вергилий даже не заметил того, как она оказалась так близко. Он стиснул зубы крепче, боясь дышать.

— Родной, а где же твой брат?

Вергилий сморгнул слезы.

Данте…

Вергилий разомкнул губы. Где сейчас Данте? Где? Что с ним? Чем он занялся после того, как врата в ад закрылись?..

— Родной?

В голове щелкнуло.

— Мама никогда не называла меня так, — сказал Вергилий прорезавшимся голосом и перехватил ее широкое запястье, отталкивая руку. — Ты не она. Убирайся. **Убирайся! **

Выражение ее лица изменилось. Сначала она выглядела растерянной, будто готова была сыграть обиду и непонимание. Но быстро передумала, и теперь она вовсе не казалась Вергилию похожей на Еву. Она нахмурилась, длинно вздохнула, цокнула языком и отвернулась от него вовсе, удаляясь. Прутья клетки вернулись, как только она вышла.

Когда Вергилий потерял ее из поля зрения, он смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

Скоро (а может, и не скоро) Мундус пришел к нему сам. Прутья клетки исчезли, а пространство за ней сменилось: теперь это был зал неприятного белого цвета, по периметру которого расположились колонны.

Вергилий дернул головой, обнаружив, что и сама его тюрьма исчезла тоже, остались только цепи.

Он не понимал, как происходит смена мест. Мундус играл то ли с его сознанием, то ли с пространство, то ли со всем сразу.

**— Раз ты не хочешь помочь нам в поисках своего брата… что же, я пошлю ее.**

Вергилий посмотрел на женщину с лицом Евы. Она стояла, привалившись к колонне, и глядела в ответ с холодным отталкивающим выражением.

Данте…

Нет!

Никто не должен добраться до Данте раньше него! Это Вергилий должен взять у него реванш, он должен отомстить за свое поражение! Должен доказать, что он стоит чего-то, что он не слаб и не жалок!

<s>Он боялся, что Данте не выдержит, увидев женщину с лицом их матери, он боялся, что Данте будет плохо, он ведь любит своего младшего брата.</s>

—** Ты же послужишь мне уже после того, как он будет найден**, — сказал Мундус немного задумчиво.

Вергилий не по-человечески зарычал и бросился на него, выбросив вперед появившиеся на руках когти, но его кандалы не позволили ему даже дотянуться. Мундус не шелохнулся, когти остановились в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

Мундус подозвал к себе кого-то. 

Демоница оказалась перед ним в считанные секунды. Это была очень странная тварь: нижняя часть тела представляла собой гигантского ощипанного цыпленка, верхняя же — трех женщин с ненормально человеческими для этого места лицами, слитых воедино. 

— Это Малфас, — сказал Мундус. Демоница наклонила все свои головы, ее липкий взгляд мерзко ощущался на коже. — Она невероятно талантлива в создании… кукол. Однако для них нужен материал. 

Вергилий понял, к чему он.

Демоница подошла ближе. 

Кандалы исчезли, но Вергилий ничего не успел сделать. Его перехватили цепкие длинные руки. Она сделала что-то, и боль ослепила. Вергилий завыл. Тело, находившееся на пределе своих возможностей, вырвалось в триггер, и это принесло ему только больше боли. Он рванулся, вслепую пытаясь нанести Мундусу удар, забыв о кандалах и цепях. Его выжигало изнутри, слепило, в ушах поднялся страшный звон, за которым не было слышно даже собственного колотящегося сердца.

В голове помутилось сильнее.

В̶е̶р҉г̸и̶л̶и̷й̵ зарычал громче, пытаясь противиться тому, что с ним происходит, хотя он и не понимал, что Мундус делает с ним.

Он не мог, он не мог сдаться у҉б҉и̸й҉ц҉е̸ с҉в҉о̷е̵й҉ м̴а҈т̷е̵р̴и окончательно!

Колени подломились, В̷͜͠е҉̕͢р̶̡͠г̵͜͝и҉͜͞л̴͜͝и҈͢͝й̴̨̕ ударился коленями о камень.

Триггер спал.

Как Мундус хотел, чтобы В̷͜͠е҉̕͢р̶̡͠г̵͜͝и҉͜͞л̴͜͝и҈͢͝й̴̨̕ послужил ему?

Он хотел, чтобы В̷͜͠е҉̕͢р̶̡͠г̵͜͝и҉͜͞л̴͜͝и҈͢͝й̴̨̕ сразился с Д҈͢͞а̵͜͝н҈͢͡т̶͜͝е̶҇͜ за него?!

Д҈͢͞а̵͜͝н҈͢͡т̶͜͝е̶҇͜.

В̵̧̞͕̯̀͠е̵̰̜͎̂̑͢͡р҈̟̝̐̓̚͢͞г̴̛̤̘̪̏͢и̶̡̙͛͆͛͞л̴̨̫͚̖̄̿̽͠и̷̧͔̽͞ͅй̷̡̩̽͂͝ ухватился за ускользающий образ, уцепился, пытаясь держать в голове красный плащ и светлые, почти прозрачные глаза, такие же, как у него, но все это ускользало от него. Он был зол на Д҈̢̠͓͕́͞а҈̡͇̥̞̉͊̄͝н̷̣͋̎̕͢т̷̨͕͛͞е̷̢̥͉҇̔͒ (и̸̨̛͔̽л҈̳͙̭̄̏͜͝и҉̡̟̜̽̿̄͞ н̷̡͔̟҇̓а̵̨͍̮̜҇͊͋ с҉͎͔̒͑̄̕͜е̶̳̔̌̿͜͞б҈̢͚̎͡я҈̭̎͑̕͜), он должен был взять реванш! Он не мог забыть об этом! Память выжигало.

Он не мог больше сопротивляться.

В҉̧͉͈̓͗̅̌̓͞е҉̛͇͚̬̄̈͛͊̃͢р҉̨̛̗̣̤͍̈̃̂ͅг̴̧̜͖̩͈̌̆͒͡и̴̧͈͖͕͂̏̓͆̓͞л̴̢̟͓̩̫̍̊̔̇̚͠и҈̨̟̱͙̋̅͛́͠й̸̧̛̱̱͕̦͈̽̂ закрыл глаза.

Нело Анжело открыл их.

Он был один.

На полу у стены лежали кандалы и цепи. Нело Анжело лишь скользнул по ним взглядом и взглянул на свои руки. Они были покрыты броней, так что он никак не смог бы увидеть следы от кандалов. Да и они бы наверняка уже зажили, если бы имелись. Кажется, он смутно помнил обжигающую боль, но сейчас больно не было, а потому он не чувствовал тревоги или опасности.

Он ничего не понял и нашел это облегчающим.

Скоро его одиночество было нарушено.

Нело Анжело узнал демона, что пришел к нему. Какие-то воспоминания или знания у него все же были.

—** Подойди**, — приказал Мундус, стоя по ту сторону прутьев, однако Нело Анжело не пошевелился. Лишь смотрел на него. — **Подойди и встань перед своим владыкой на колени.**

Нело Анжело не считал его своим владыкой, а потому не сдвинулся с места и после нового приказа.

— **А твою гордость из тебя так просто не вытравить**, — усмехнулся Мундус.

Гордость? Да, пожалуй, это она и была. Нело Анжело поднял подбородок выше, прекрасно чувствуя свою силу и зная, что в равном поединке он может одолеть этого демона.

—** Что же. Ладно.**

Мундус пытался приручить его. Нело Анжело не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но больно было постоянно. Владыка обещал окончить мучения, если только встать перед ним на колени по приказу, но из какого-то инстинктивного упрямства Нело Анжело не поддавался. Он терпел, позволяя себе кричать лишь изредка и негромко. Порой Мундусу надоедало делать всю работу самому и он бросал Нело Анжело сражаться с бесчисленными ордами мелких демонов, не дав ему меча. Тогда он дрался собственными когтями и клыками, но его задавливали численностью, отрывая от тела куски.

Он терпел, не зная, зачем терпит, не понимая, что держит его. Но он продолжал цепляться за это нечто, не видя выхода.

Однако, однажды, все закончилось.

Мундус пришел к нему, как и всегда, однако не выдрал из тюрьмы за волосы огромной рукой, как делал это обычно, а сказал:

— **Здравствуй**.

Нело Анжело окинул его взглядом. Прутья его тюрьмы исчезли, однако Мундус не спешил делать шаг внутрь.

— **У меня кое-что есть для тебя.**

Нело Анжело приподнял брови, но не успел задаться вопросом, что бы это могло быть.

Из рукава своего одеяния Мундус вытянул алый камень в золотой оправе. На гранях блеснули яркие отсветы.

Нело Анжело застыл, в ужасе смотря на амулет. Он разомкнул губы в изумлении, сделав шаг вперед. Мундус подошел ближе, улыбаясь, довольный произведенным эффектом.

— **Я отдам тебе твою игрушку**, — сказал он, голос его прозвучал ласково, а рука погладила Нело Анжело по лицу, и он даже не дрогнул и не отшатнулся от мерзкого прикосновения. Перед собой Нело Анжело видел один только красный камень, амулет, к которому внутри тянулось все со страшной силой. Ему было физически больно от того, что амулет лежал не в его руках, его трясло, как в лихорадке. Весь адский пейзаж, сам Мундус, его обманчиво нежная ухмылка отошли на второй план и были нечеткими перед глазами.

Мундус поднес амулет ближе, и Нело Анжело выбросил руку вперед, стремясь схватить. Мундус же одернул свою, поднимая амулет так, чтобы Нело Анжело не достал до него.

Нело Анжело услышал собственный вымученный стон.

Ему нужен был камень!

_Почему?_

Почему он так хотел его?

Нет, Нело Анжело было все равно.

Нужно. _**Нужно! **_

— **Я отдам тебе игрушку**, — повторил Мундус, — **если ты встанешь передо мной на колени. **

Нело Анжело повиновался, едва услышав.

Гордость? Ее не было. Она была бесполезна. Ничто не имело и малейшего значения.

Амулет в руке Мундуса дрогнул и подвинулся ближе к Нело Анжело.

Тот заскулил.

— **Он будет у тебя**, — сказал Мундус, — **до тех пор, пока ты подчиняешься мне. Но знай, что стоит тебе совершить ошибку, и я заберу его. **

Амулет упал на пол перед Нело Анжело, и тот схватил его трясущимися руками, крепко вцепился пальцами и прижал амулет к своей груди, тяжело дыша. Он сгорбился, низко склоняя голову, вдавливал амулет в свою грудь и не понимал, почему так колотится его сердце.

— **Посмотри на меня**, — сказал Мундус, и Нело Анжело быстро поднял голову, фокусируя на владыке взгляд. Мундус улыбнулся, довольный таким послушанием, его рука легла на волосы Нело Анжело, но не сжала, лишь погладила с намеком на ласку. — **Видишь, как просто быть послушным?** — Нело Анжело кивнул. — **Хорошо. А теперь у меня есть дело для тебя.**

— Я слушаю, — ответил Нело Анжело шепотом. Голос его прозвучал слабо.

— **Тебе нужно убить кое-кого для меня. **

Нело Анжело с готовностью кивнул, и кандалы исчезли с его рук.

— **Встань**, — приказал Мундус. Нело Анжело послушался, и владыка ада вручил ему меч.

Нело Анжело взвесил меч в руке. Почему-то ему показалось, что он непривычно тяжел и широк. Но требовать другой меч не стал. Вместо этого он решил сразу же опробовать лезвие: собрал свои длинные волосы в кулак и обрезал как можно короче. Волосы поддались с одного движения и упали на пол. Сражаться вместе с ними было бы слишком неудобно.

— Кого мне нужно убить?

Мундус улыбнулся.

***

Обнаружив свою цель, Нело Анжело сначала присмотрелся. Это был мужчина в красном плаще и с белыми волосами, как Мундус его описывал. Он носил большой меч за спиной и выглядел достаточно беспечно, будто и вовсе не ждал, что здесь ему придется вести сражение.

Нело Анжело воспользовался зеркалом, чтобы выйти в людской мир.

Человек в красном обернулся на него, но даже не взялся за меч. Появление демона нисколько не напугало его, он лишь махнул рукой, пробормотав что-то о том, что не ждал встретить здесь хоть кого-нибудь.

Нело Анжело окинул помещение взглядом. Здесь сражение вести будет неудобно и нечестно. Он достал меч и двинулся к дверному проему, ведущему на балкон, махнув человеку в красном рукой, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Им нужно найти более удобное место для сражения.

Оно обнаружилось как раз за дверью, это был квадратный внутренний двор. Нело Анжело дождался человека в красном, выждал еще несколько секунд и только после напал, предупредив об атаке движением меча.

Их драка не была слишком долгой, и Нело Анжело казалось, что стиль боя человека в красном знаком ему. Он не понимал, откуда взялась такая мысль, но эти хаотичные частые удары почему-то заставляли его сердце биться быстрее.

Впрочем, он заставил себя не думать об этом.

Нело Анжело выбил меч из его руки, ударил кулаком в солнечное сплетение, и человек отлетел к стене, ударившись о нее спиной. Он беззвучно упал, и Нело Анжело оказался рядом, чтобы за горло поднять его и прижать к каменной кладке.

До выполнения приказа осталось всего ничего. Переломить шею.

Человек в красном рванулся в его хватке, попытался отпихнуть ногами, но не сумел. Нело Анжело сжал его горло сильнее.

Из-за движений из-под ворота плаща выскользнул камень, обжегший Нело Анжело взгляд.

**Д҈̢͈͉̭҇͛а҉̡͙҇̅͌н̶̨̤̣͔͂̐̄͞т҉̢̗̘̇̑̕̚е҉̢͍̝̉͡ п̶̢͕̙̣̊͗̒̕е̶̜͐̏̅͜͞р̶̨̗͈͚҇̍̓в̵̨̛͎̇̓ы҈̢͕̗҇͐͑й̸̧̘҇͆̀̊ н̵̨̣̦̈͂͞а̷̦͓͂͑͌͢͠ч҈̡̖̝͒̎͠а̴̛̪̓͜л̷̨̮̅̇͡! ̶̧͍̌́̏͞**

Нело Анжело отшатнулся, отбрасывая оппонента от себя, не закончив дело. Тот ударился спиной о камень, издав короткий звук, не похожий даже на вскрик.

**В̷͔̞͉͌̉͢͡е̸̢̟҇͊р̵̥̘͙҇̽͢г̷̗̰̜͗̾͢͡и̸̢̛̥͎̽̓л҈̡̬̠̘͆̽͝и҈̡͓̖͔̍͡й҈̧͚͖̝̍̏͝, ҈̢͉͎͋͝ б̵̮̄͑̅̕͜е҉̡̥̲̊̌͌͞г̶͉͉̉̏͢͠и̵̲̗͐͜͡! ҈͓̓̕͜!**

Голова взорвалась страшной болью. Нело Анжело прижал руки, скребя по шлему, и громко беспомощно завыл. Обрывочные мысли и образы заметались между его висками, но он пока не понимал, что они значат, и ничего не мог разглядеть.

Тело пронзило электрической болью. Мундус наверняка наблюдал за боем и увидел, что цель не была убита. Приказ не был выполнен, и это его наказание.

Вспышкой света перед глазами сменилась обстановка. Нело Анжело опустился на колени, дрожа от боли и мыслей, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Эта боль была таким новым чувством. Она сильно отличалась от того, что он чувствовал, когда Мундус касался его.

Когда Мундус подошел, Нело Анжело не сумел встать. Он так и остался сидеть на коленях, растерянно смотря на белый пол. Владыка ада расхаживал туда-сюда, крылья его нервно подрагивали.

— Тот человек в красном… я знал его?

Мундус повернул к нему голову угрожающе медленно. Во взгляде его была злоба и досада.

— **Ты упустил его**, — сказал Мундус. — **Ты упустил его, когда он был у тебя в руках! ТЫ МОГ УБИТЬ ЕГО, НО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО!**

— Но я знал его… — прошептал Нело Анжело беспомощно, нахмурившись, и Мундус ударил его по лицу. Голова дернулась, и Нело Анжело упал вбок, вовремя подставив руки, чтобы не удариться об пол. — Я знал его…

Откуда он его знал? Откуда?

Как?

Амулет…

Почему у человека в красном был точно такой же амулет, как и у него? Как так получилось?

Они знали друг друга раньше? Они были как-то связаны?

Голова раскалывалась. В виски било отбойным молотком. Или это было его колотящееся сердце?

У него было сердце?

У демонов бывает сердце?

— **Я дам тебе еще шанс**, — сказал Мундус. — **Ты сразишься с ним еще раз. Помни о том, что твоя игрушка не принадлежит тебе.**

Нело Анжело сжался на полу, крепко стиснув амулет в пальцах.

— **Ты услышал меня?**

— Да.

Нело Анжело был настроен решительно, ведь лишиться амулета он не хотел. Однако лишь только увидев человека в красном вновь, он растерялся и застыл, не в силах шевельнуть и пальцем.

Если Нело Анжело показалось, что он знает человека в красном, то, наверное, человек в красном может знать его в ответ. Потому, опомнившись, он снял шлем и отбросил его, надеясь найти подтверждение этой мысли. Однако человек в красном никак не отреагировал на это. Лишь окинул его взглядом, таким же, как и всегда, и Нело Анжело ощутил разочарование.

Но откуда тогда это сильное ощущение?..

Их битва вновь не затянулась надолго. Нело Анжело всматривался в лицо своего оппонента, иногда пропуская удары.

Почему-то все, кроме этого лица, перестало иметь значение.

Даже проигрыш.

Даже амулет — пусть и на время.

И он проиграл опять, потому что битва больше не интересовала его.

Он почти хотел спросить напрямую. Хотел спросить, что Мундусу нужно от него, почему он жаждет смерти этого человека, но…

Не успел.

Мундус, наблюдавший и теперь, дернул Нело Анжело за невидимый поводок из боли, выбивая из легких весь воздух с помощью электричества.

Нело Анжело успел посмотреть в лицо человека в красном, прежде чем телепортировался обратно во владения Мундуса. Ему показалось, он увидел растерянность.

В глазах почернело.

Когда Нело Анжело вновь открыл глаза, он был в одиночестве, в своей тюрьме. Зная Мундуса, тот не будет медлить с наказанием, и Нело Анжело потерянно досадливо застонал, потянувшись, чтобы сжать в пальцах амулет. Это успокаивало его.

Амулет…

**Д҈а̶н̶т̴е҉ п̶е҉р҈в̶ы̶й̷ н̵а̵ч̷а҉л̴! ̵**

Он выронил амулет!

**В̴е҈р̶г҉и̷л҉и҉й̸, ̸ б̷е̴г̷и̸!**

Нело Анжело затрясся, шаря руками под броней, понимая, что амулета действительно нет. Он зарычал от досады и боли, от злобы на себя, от ненависти, и вскочил на ноги.

Он попытался проломить прутья клетки собственным телом. Ударился о них раз, другой, сбивая себе плечо и бок. Потом он выхватил меч и попытался пробить себе путь на свободу им.

Амулета у него больше нет. Поводок, которым Мундус удерживал его, исчез.

Первым порывом Нело Анжело было найти амулет, вернуть его!

Но как только он пробил прутья своей тюрьмы и упал по инерции на каменный пол, то понял, что нет, искать амулет — это плохая, очень плохая идея.

Амулет нужен ему, без него сложно даже дышать, но…

Нело Анжело вскочил на ноги и побежал.

Мундус больше не удержит его!

С несколькими кучками демонов, возникших на его пути, Нело Анжело расправился без проблем. Так быстро, как мог. Ему было омерзительно находиться в этом «дворце» владыки ада и дальше, в нем он не мог дышать. Потому что не останавливался очень долгое время, пока не выдохся, пока не заболели ноги.

Тогда Нело Анжело остановился и огляделся.

Вокруг был большой пустырь, а впереди поднимались скалы и узкое ущелье между ними. Нело Анжело направился туда.

Скалы были серыми, мутными, но при этом давали размытое отражение. А потому это привлекло его внимание, и он остановился.

Нело Анжело посмотрел на мутное отражение в зеркальной поверхности и прищурил глаза, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.

Он увидел лицо человека в красном, который носил амулет, такой же, как у него, и отшатнулся, выхватив меч.

Нет… его здесь не было, это действительно отражение…

Они… у них одно лицо?

Но почему?

_ **Вергилий, беги!** _

Вергилий упал на колени и истошно закричал, срывая человеческое горло, от невыносимой боли, шрапнелью взорвавшейся в сердце и разорвавшей его на кусочки.

Он вспомнил.

Он вспомнил!

Пустырь. Закат. Зарево. Крик. Кровь. Скитания. Женщина. Башня. Поражение.

Данте.

**Данте!**


	5. 5. Вергилий: Червяк прощает разрезавший его плуг

_Я слышу зов, неслышный вам,  
Гласящий: — В путь иди! —  
Я вижу перст, невидный вам,  
Горящий впереди._

** _Данте. _ **

Вергилий не знал, сколько он уже идет по бесконечной пустыне с именем брата на устах.

В аду не было ни времени суток, ни времен года, и все для Вергилия слилось в одно сплошное бесконечное отчаяние. Он не видел выхода и не ждал чудесного спасения. Все, что он делал, это шел вперед без единой остановки, порой легко расправляясь с демонами, учуявшими сына Спарды. Пусть Ямато давно покинула его, Вергилий все еще мог за себя постоять, пусть давалось это тяжело. Однако от огромных сильных демонов ему приходилось прятаться, и Вергилий быстро перестал ненавидеть себя за это.

Ему нужно было выжить. Он должен был. Он не мог умереть здесь, в адской пустыне, посреди ничего. Ему пришлось научиться признавать себя тем, кто слабее, и избегать драки.

Он останавливался лишь ради этих пряток, скрываясь также от редких, но разрушительных адских гроз. Когда они начинались, то в аду появлялось понятия неба, которое грохотало так, что закладывало уши, и изредка Вергилий мог слышать визг демонов, которым не повезло не успеть спрятаться. Гроза разрывала их на части.

Пейзаж вокруг почти не менялся. Порой Вергилию казалось, что он десятилетиями просто идет, стоя при этом на месте, и ему казалось, он сходит с ума. Он не мог позволить себе спать и, благо, как только он начинал проваливаться в сон, кошмары тут же выдирали его из этого сна и подталкивали бежать дальше.

Однажды Вергилий упал и не сумел подняться.

Он немного повернул голову, чтобы не дышать пылью, которой адская бесплодная земля была припорошена везде. Каждую мышцу тела сводило болезненными бесконтрольными судорогами, и он мог только лежать, принимая эту боль, тяжело дыша носом и крепко сжав зубы и губы.

Организм требовал сна. Вергилий не помнил, когда спал в последний раз, но на такую роскошь он не имел права. Поэтому он просто лежал, пережидая волну боли за волной, надеясь, что скоро это пройдет и он сможет встать, чтобы пойти дальше.

Просто вперед. Некуда больше было. Без цели, без смысла, но он знал, что если остановится, то умрет.

Но он не мог умереть, ведь у него было незаконченное дело.

** _Данте._ **

Мысль о нем не покидала Вергилия, она выедала его разум кислотой от невозможности добраться до **_Данте_** прямо сейчас, но еще она давала Вергилию опору, за которую он хватался, чтобы не умереть.

О нет, он не умрет раньше, чем _**Данте. ** _

Скоро Вергилий услышал тяжелые шаги. К нему подошел демон, по меркам ада небольшой. Он был похож на огромную ящерицу с очень длинной крокодильей мордой. Вергилий не предпринял попыток подняться и защититься. Демон склонился к нему, обнюхал, сильно пихнул мордой в бок и раскрыл пасть. Зубы пропороли одежду и впились Вергилию под кожу, едва не вырвав у него громкий вздох. Он сдержался. Демон поднял его, отрывая от земли, давление на раны усилились.

Вергилий выждал еще секунду и вырвался в триггер, распахнувшимися крыльями и своими увеличившимися размерами разрывая пасть демона. Тот взвизгнул, заскулил, шарахнувшись назад, но Вергилий поймал его когтями и проломил копьем хвоста череп.

Демон грузно упал, и Вергилий вгрызся в жесткую горькую плоть клыками. Кровь обожгла ему горло. Он почти подавился, но и не подумал о том, чтобы замедлиться.

Единственным желанием, таким правильным для демона, было поглощать, и впервые Вергилий не отказывал себе в исполнении своего желания.

Вкус был тошнотворным.

Обглодав демона до кости, Вергилий ощутил себя чуть лучше. Его перестало так сильно трясти от усталости, и он заставил себя встать и пойти дальше, впервые за долгое время чувствуя силы шагать.

Куда?

Он не знал. У него не было конкретной цели. Он жил лишь мыслью о том, что не имеет права умереть раньше, чем его брат.

А жив ли он вообще?

В любом случае, Вергилий обязан проверить.

Оказалось, что триггер в аду можно поддерживать бесконечно, и Вергилий забыл о своей человеческой форме, бесполезной и слабой. Будучи демоном, он чувствовал себя куда защищеннее и сильнее, хоть и это тело тоже было измотано и держалось на одних лишь внутренних не бесконечных ресурсах.

Скоро Вергилий заметил, что за ним следят.

Он не знал, возможно, случайный демон выбрал его своей добычей. Или это Мундус послал ищейку. Но иногда, оборачиваясь, Вергилий видел большого демона вдалеке, идущего по его следам. Он нервировал, но держал большую дистанцию, не нагоняя, даже если Вергилий останавливался.

В какой-то момент демон пропал из виду, и теперь Вергилия нервировало то, что эту угрозу он просто упустил, и теперь она может ударить в любой момент. Хотя ландшафт вокруг был плоским и пустынным, так что подкрасться незаметно здесь было бы просто нереально.

Когда вдалеке, в красноватой дымке, показались скалы, чьи нечеткие контуры едва-едва приподнимались над горизонтом, разразилась гроза.

Грозы в аду боялись все, но Вергилия она не слишком волновало, хоть здесь ему негде было спрятаться, а потому он остановился, сел и спрятался под собственными крыльями, слушая ненормальный грохот черного неба. Поднявшийся сильный ветер взметнул пыль и каменную крошку, которая била, подобно пулям.

Ему повезло, и эта гроза была не такой сильной, чтобы разорвать его ветром и пылью, но зато она скрыла приближение охотника, который следовал за ним. Вергилий сумел услышать частые шаги, лишь когда демон оказался к нему слишком близко. Он дрогнул, распахнул крылья, но гигантские когти успели задеть его по нижнему правому крыло, сразу же раздирая до крови.

Вергилий зарычал, взмахивая крыльями, чтобы набрать между ними расстояния. Движение сразу же отозвалось болью.

Регенерация давно не работала так быстро, как ему хотелось бы, и на заживление повреждений теперь требовалось время. Непозволительно много времени.

Демон, следовавший за ним все это время и наконец напавший, был похож на огромную ящерицу, и не был намного больше Вергилия. В другой ситуации Вергилий бы расправился с ним, даже не взглянув. Но сейчас они были практически на равных, а наверху грохотал оглушающий гром.

Кровь Вергилия привлекала других демонов, поменьше. Они неожиданно повылезали неясно откуда, несмотря на грозу, отвлекая и умудряясь кусаться и резать. Их было слишком много, чтобы уследить за каждым, и Вергилий старался сделать так, чтобы его не окружили окончательно.

Демон, охотившийся за ним так долго, схватил за крыло зубами и рванул. Рык Вергилия сорвался на краткий взвизг, когда в чужих зубах громко треснули его кости, и крыло стало отходить от тела. Он сумел извернуться и наконечником хвоста пробил длинную морду демона. Послышался хруст и неприятный чавкающий звук. Челюсти разжались. Демон рухнул, Вергилий почти упал вместе с ним, дыша с хрипами. Крыло бесполезно повисло, мешая при каждом движении.

Вергилий встал. Перед глазами было бело от боли. Он несколько раз взмахнул хвостом, чтобы окончательно отбить мешающее теперь бесполезное крыло, и устало застонал.

У него не было времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Прорубаясь через стайки мерзких мелких демонов, он пошел дальше, несмотря на продолжавшуюся грозу. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем она закончилась, но труп охотившегося за ним демона к тому моменту уже нельзя было разглядеть с такого расстояния.

Когда скалы были уже почти перед ним (или это была лишь иллюзия, он не знал, пространство здесь было искажено точно так же, как и время), Вергилий почувствовал холодок, пробежавший под чешуей. Он дрогнул и резко остановился, застыл, оглядываясь лихорадочно, будто что-то услышал. Он пока не понял, что это было, что вызвало в нем такую тревогу, которая будто звала куда-то. Он еще раз лихорадочно огляделся, тяжело задышав, и вдруг понял, что чувство очень знакомо.

Его будто что-то зовет…

Ямато.

**Ямато!**

Вергилий не выдержал, срываясь на бег. Сердце заколотилось в горле, вызывая тошноту. Чувство так и звало. Тянуло вперед, дальше. Внутри у Вергилия дрожало от мысли о том, как давно он не держал свою катану в руках. И вот теперь…

Но она ведь была сломана!

Вергилий вспомнил об этом и затормозил, опять застыв посреди пустоши.

Но он ведь чувствовал. Чувствовал так явно в биении собственного же сердца. Меч звал его, требовал, чтобы Вергилий подошел.

Но куда?..

Он огляделся опять.

Позади было плато. Впереди — скалы. И Вергилий понял, что ему нужно к ним.

Никто бы не сказал, откуда Вергилий нашел в себе силы идти, и сколько времени это заняло у него, но теперь у него наконец-то была четкая оформленная цель. Он наконец видел то, как добраться до нее, знал, что делать, и это придало ему сил.

Он шел, не зная, как отмерять время. Да и был ли смысл начинать. А перед глазами стоял лишь горизонт с неаккуратными скалами, которые увеличивались и приближались слишком медленно, мучительно медленно, но Вергилий шел, останавливаясь, лишь если на него нападали демоны, с которыми он всякий раз возился непозволительно долго, находясь на пределе собственных возможностей. Он отрывал от них куски черной плоти, давясь от горечи, к которой уже должен был привыкнуть, и брел дальше.

Однообразие пейзажа давно вымотало его, выжгло все, что внутри было, оставив лишь манию, благодаря которой Вергилий до сих пор не упал.

Скоро.

Скоро он доберется до _**Данте.** _

К тому моменту, когда он добрался до скальной стены, его оторванное крыло полностью отросло и совсем перестало болеть.

Здесь не чувствовалось никаких мелких демонов, но зато скоро Вергилий увидел огромную тварь, наверняка считавшую это место своей территорией.

— Кто посмел прийти во владения Харона? — спросил демон, голос его прозвучал гневно и громко, так мерзко резонируя в ушах. Вергилий подошел ближе невзирая на предупреждение. Демон был огромных размеров, его большое практически бесформенное белое тело расположилось в ложе из камней, которые напоминали собой разбитую лодку. От тела отходила ненормально длинная тонкая шея, с которой постоянно капала какая-то жидкость, и на ней была прикреплена непропорционально большая голова, похожая на оплавившийся череп. — Этот запах… — произнес демон, наклоняясь к Вергилию. — Спарда.

Без страха Вергилий взглянул в огромные черные провалы глаз демона.

Осколок Ямато пел для него. Вергилий не видел его, но чувствовал. Чувствовал так остро, что невыносимо было просто стоять.

— У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне, — сказал Вергилий. Он произнес что-то впервые за несчетное количество времени, и голос его звучал хрипло и тихо, а горло, отвыкшее от человеческой речи, задрало наждачкой. Слова были сильно искажены, и непохоже, что демон понял его.

— Нет, ты не Спарда, — продолжал демон, изгибая длинную шею. Туловище его оставалось в подобии лодки. Вергилию подумалось, там должен лежать осколок. — Ты его потомок. Его выродок.

Вергилий не обратил внимания на его слова. Его интересовал осколок. Ему нужен был осколок. Так сильно, что его будто ломало, как ломает наркомана без дозы.

Но чтобы получить осколок, Вергилию нужно победить того, кто посмел забрать его, посчитав своим.

Харон склонил к нему огромную морду, готовясь ударить, но Вергилий оказался быстрее. Он взмахнул крыльями, рванулся вверх и вцепился в его голову когтями. Она резко взметнулась вверх, и Вергилий с трудом удержался.

Он забил крыльями, дезориентируя демона, забрался когтистой лапой в одну из его пустых глазниц и наткнулся на плотную склизкую мембрану.

Харон выл, пытаясь сбросить его, и держаться на его скользкой текучей шкуре было очень тяжело, но Вергилий не мог позволить себе упасть. Он порвал мембрану, толкнулся глубже и вонзил когти во что-то внутри.

Демон взвыл громче, оглушая. Вергилий взметнул хвостом, вонзая его во вторую глазницу. Так держать равновесие стало еще тяжелее, но зато этот удар заставил Харона оборвать свой вой, и голова начала падать.

Вергилий рванулся назад, зависнув в воздухе, наблюдая за тем, как обмякает белое огромное тело, и как его шкура начинает шипеть, растворяясь. Он окинул внимательным взглядом каменное ложе, увидел что-то, блеснувшее, и бросился вниз камнем.

Вергилий упал на колени, схватился руками за осколок своего меча, сжимая так крепко, как только мог, и острые края впились в его ладони, пропарывая до костей, пробив твердую чешую. Как давно он не видел его! Как давно не держал в руках!

Вергилий сжался, прижимая осколок к груди, склоняясь над ним и пряча от мира, потому что это **принадлежит ему. **

По праву. Это…

Это был подарок. _Отцовский подарок. _

_«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность»._

Вергилий беспомощно и отчаянно завыл от досады, сгибаясь, стискивая осколок крепко, как мог, не обращая никакого внимания на боль. Вергилий зажмурился, и из глаз выкатились слезы, обжигая его чешую, принося ему только больше боли. Ему было плохо. Так бесконечно плохо.

Он умирал.

Он вдруг понял это так отчетливо, и это была первая осознанная и оформленная человеческая мысль, посетившая его за неизвестно сколько времени.

Она не испугала Вергилия, она лишь заставила его понять, как мало у него осталось времени.

Осколок ныл в его руках, как ноет застарелая рана, умоляя о том, чтобы достать меч, целый, крепкий, заточенный, сжать рукоять и…

Вергилий встал на ноги. Они едва удержали его.

Он крепко стиснул осколок обеими руками, задышав тяжелее, концентрируя всю свою оставшуюся энергию, думая о том, что умереть он может даже от этого. Порталы не требуют много энергии. Не требовали бы, если бы в его руках катана была целой, и если бы Вергилий не держался на грани последний отрезок своей жизни.

Раскрывшийся портал отнял у него почти все силы. Он был крошечным, тусклым, сильно дрожал краями, грозясь захлопнуться.

Но осколок звал его внутрь.

Из портала Вергилий почти вывалился. Он споткнулся и упал на нечто зеленое и почти мягкое, схватился за это пальцами и глубоко вдохнул запах, пытаясь вспомнить…

Трава.

Вергилий не позволил себе лежать. Через силу он встал и выпрямился, тут же зажмурившись. Его ослепил яркий свет. Его окружило столько запахов, едва знакомых ему, что ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть и вспомнить, зачем он здесь.

Ямато.

Осколок рассыпался в его руках, но ощущение меча не исчезло. Он где-то здесь…

Вергилий пошел вперед, не разбирая дороги, но застыл, как только вспышкой энергии его тело сменило форму на человеческую.

Вергилий ощутил себя голым.

Приступ паники пережал ему горло, и Вергилий просто стоял, застыв, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой вернувшейся хрупкости. Он посмотрел на свою руку, так и сжимающуюся осколок. Человеческая кровь медленно капала на землю.

В глазах плясали черные пятна, но он все равно увидел сухую, серую, очень худую руку. Тонкая кожа потрескалась, подобно старой краске. Плащ выцвет и посерел.

Вергилий втолкнул воздух в легкие сквозь такие же сухие и треснутые губы. Каждое движение причиняло ему боль. Регенерация уже не спасала его.

Город вокруг казался ему смутно знакомым. Но Вергилий не мог поднять голову и разглядеть. Его глаза почти ничего не видели из-за слепящего света.

Он знал, что будет делать, как только дотянется до Ямато. Он чувствовал: она совсем рядом.

Воспоминания приносили ему лишь боль. И Вергилий лишит себя их. Вергилий лишит себя памяти и этой жалкой человеческой части, такой слабой, отвратительной, ненужной. Он может умереть, сделать это, но разве это важно? Нет. Ни капли.

Разве его жизнь важна?

Вот такая?

Нет.

Вергилий бы сам себя удушил, не будь у него последнего дела.

Было ненормально жарко, и люди встречались Вергилию редко. Наверное, они странно косились на него, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания, низко опустив голову и щуря ослепшие от света глаза.

В одном из дворов сквозь черную пелену в глазах он с трудом сумел разглядеть большой кусок ткани, лежащий у крыльца, и Вергилий отвлекся на несколько секунд, чтобы забрать его. Эта была очень старая истрепанная ткань, которой, может, накрывали что-то в непогоду. Он набросил его на плечи, закрывая и голову, чтобы спрятаться от солнечных лучей.

Ямато звала его к себе.

Вергилий шел, не разбирая дороги и не видя перед собой ничего. Он ориентировался на ощущение своего меча совсем рядом. Солнечный свет слепил его, выжигал отвыкшие глаза, и Вергилий держал их закрытыми, прячась под импровизированным капюшоном.

Ему не нужно было видеть, чтобы найти дорогу к своему мечу. Тем более, что меч звал его так отчаянно.

Он подошел к зданию и остановился, за тонкой металлической пластиной двери чувствуя пульсацию, как будто у Ямато могло быть сердцебиение. Он хрипло вздохнул и, нагнувшись, поднял металлическую заслонку вверх. Она легко поддалась (Вергилий смог выпрямиться с огромным трудом), и слепящий свет, наконец, перестал мешать ему видеть.

Вергилий не видел и не чувствовал перед собой человека, пусть он и говорил что-то, и, кажется, голос звучал мягко.

О нет, он видел лишь помеху, еще одно препятствие на пути к мечу.

Ямато звенела, выла у него в ушах, требуя взять ее в родные руки, сжать, прислонить к груди.

Вергилий схватил за когтистую руку и рванул на себя со всей возможной силой, отбрасывая человека от себя. Тот ударился спиной о полки, вещи загрохотали, и человек закричал. Вергилий остро ощутил запах крови.

Запах показался ему знакомым.

Вместо оторванной руки он уже сжимал в руках свой меч.

_ **Свою Ямато.** _

Рукоять так ладно легла в его изувеченную руку, осыпающуюся пеплом. Вергилий понимал, что у него очень мало времени, а потому он не мог даже постоять хоть немного, чтобы насладиться этим ощущением вернувшейся частички себя.

Он взмахнул лезвием крест-накрест, чувствуя, как руку от плеча до пальцев прошивает таким знакомым зарядом энергии, и теперь это дается ему очень легко, ведь он открывает портал не жалким осколком, а целым лезвием.

Вергилий торопливо шагнул внутрь, чуть не упав, когда вышел с той стороны.

Он знал, куда ему нужно отправиться, даже не задумавшись о том, существует ли еще это место. Как оказалось, да, и взгляд обожгло. Чтобы не видеть, Вергилий опустил голову низко и пошел на ощупь, дрожа от каждого шага. Еще немного. Еще немного, и его мучениям и страданиям придет конец.

Главное дотерпеть. Главное пройти эти несколько шагов.

Не поднимая глаз, Вергилий прошел в разбитый обгоревший холл. Он остановился, глубоко вдыхая запах пыли. Благо, боковое зрение закрывала ткань «капюшона», но сердце все равно колотилось так быстро, что становилось больно.

Вергилий сжал Ямато в дрожащих пальцах и слегка вынул лезвие из ножен.

В отражении клинка Вергилий увидел свое его лицо.

_ **— Данте… ** _

Вырвалось само собой. Легло на язык почти сладко.

Совсем немного. Терпеть осталось всего ничего.

Он мог умереть. Он скорее всего умрет. Но разве это важно? Нет, конечно нет. Смерть его не пугала. Его пугала мысль о том, что он хотя бы не попытается.

Ему нужен **_Данте. _**

Его брат,_<s> его отражение</s>_, которому нужно доказать…

Что?

Ему ли нужно доказать?

И ему ли?

Вергилий вынул Ямато из ножен и бросил их в пыль на пол. Он поднял голову и мазнул взглядом по портрету.

Разглядеть можно было только лицо матери.

Она смотрела на Вергилия с осуждением.

У Вергилия заболели глаза, и он бы, наверное, заплакал, если бы в его теле была хоть капля жидкости.

Он не мог на нее смотреть.

Он сделал шаг и отвернулся.

_«Защищай мать и брата. Это твоя обязанность»._

Мускулы на лице конвульсивно дрогнули, и Вергилий вогнал лезвие себе в грудь.

** _«ВЕРГИЛИЙ, БЕГИ!»_ **


	6. 6. Ви: Ни одна птица не взлетит слишком высоко на собственных крылах

_Мой ангел, наклонясь над колыбелью,  
Сказал: «Живи на свете, существо,  
Исполненное радости, веселья,  
Но помощи не жди ни от кого»._

Вергилий задохнулся от слепящей боли, упал, ударившись спиной. Он жадно втолкнул воздух в легкие, сразу же давясь им, не сразу понимая, что же произошло. Собственное тело показалось ему крошечным. Тонким. Хрупким. Он часто заморгал и содрогнулся, наконец разглядев то, что перед ним.

Монстр был огромен, но пока он не шевелился, осознавая себя.

Это…

Это _он сам. _

Нет, все должно было быть не так!

Его слабое человеческое сердце заколотилось под тонкими картонными ребрами. Паника зажала в тисках виски. Он хотел избавиться от этого! Он хотел избавиться от этой жалкой части себя, а не стать ей! Он хотел вырвать себе сердце, не страшась смерти, лишь бы перестать чувствовать боль и страх, мешающие ему получить достаточно силы! Но теперь…

Вергилий заставил себя перевернуться, подтягиваясь на руках. Они дрожали.

Это тело было слишком слабым. Ненормально слабым. Он захрипел, едва дыша, пытаясь отползти от собственного же демона дальше, потому что понимал, что как только тот опомнится, то первой же его добычей станет ближайший человек.

Вергилий сейчас был ближайшим человеком.

Он услышал негромкое рычание, и внутри похолодело от ужаса. Он не мог даже встать, настолько он сейчас был бессилен, и Вергилий не помнил, когда чувствовал себя хуже, чем сейчас.

Вергилий умирал на протяжении очень долгого времени и не боялся этой смерти, но это было до того, как…

Он вдруг осознал четко и ясно, и эта была первая здоровая оформленная мысль за долгое время:

Он не хочет умирать.

Вергилий услышал неясный звук, и скосил глаза, увидев, что от его тела его демона отделились небольшие щупальца, которые неторопливо тянулись к нему. Но сейчас он едва мог двигаться, и избежать соприкосновения было сложно.

Есть ли смысл бежать?

Вергилий прополз по полу еще, пока рука не наткнулась на книгу. Он мазнул по ней взглядом и зацепился за обложку. Удивительно, как хорошо эта книга сохранилась, учитывая то, что творилось в этом доме…

**Данте.**

_«Дай мне дочитать!»  
«Но мне скучно»._

Руки Вергилия подогнулись, и он упал набок, на ледяной пол, крепко прижимая найденную книгу к груди.

**Он не хочет умирать. **

Вергилий зажмурил глаза, тяжело дыша, и чувство беспомощности выедало дыру в его голове.

Его неожиданно схватили за руку. Вергилий в ужасе рванулся назад, но ничего не успел рассмотреть. Большая когтистая лапа сжалась на его запястье и дернула, отрывая от пола. Вергилий едва не выронил книгу из пальцев, вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой торопливо. Послышался звон стекла, а потом его отпустили. Он падал меньше секунды, но за это время сердце успело замереть, а приземление было болезненным.

— Очень извиняюсь, принцесса, что не нашлось пуховых перин! — заявили сверху.

Вергилий часто заморгал и заставил себя взглянуть вверх.

Над ним нависала огромная птица. Жалкими остатками демонической энергии в себе Вергилий ощутил, будто тварь была знакома ему, но он не понимал, откуда.

Птица продолжала болтать о чем-то торопливым неприятным голосом, но Вергилий почти не слушал, привыкая к боли, которую чувствовало это тело. Она была ярче, чем раньше, чем та, к которой он привык и которую чувствовал в аду.

— Предлагаю заключить контракт, — заявила птица, наклоняясь к нему ниже. Хлопанье крыльев начинало действовать на нервы. — Ну, знаешь, когда речь идет о демонах, без контрактов никуда! Душа мне твоя не нужна, но…

— Да заткнись ты, — устало вздохнул Вергилий, найдя в себе сил вскинуть руку и схватить птицу за клюв. Та громко возмущенно каркнула, но вырываться не стала, хотя Вергилий был уверен, что она смогла бы сделать без усилий. — Что ты такое?

— Не узнаешь? — гоготнула птица, и Вергилий отпустил ее клюв. Демон перестал хлопать крыльями и присел возле него на кучу мусора, перебирая лапами. — Ты не единственное, что **он** отсек от себя, проткнув себя Ямато.

Вергилий глубоко вдохнул.

Да, он понимал, что он в своем нынешнем виде — не совсем Вергилий. Не полудемон. Не сын Спарды. Просто человек, хрупкий и измученный, до смерти испуганный и жалкий. Но он помнил это имя, и все его воспоминания были с ним. Демону ничего не осталось, потому что **он** так сильно желал избавиться от того, что мучило его.

— **Он** избавился от всего, что причиняло ему страдания. От тебя, своей внутренней принцессы, и от кошмаров.

Вергилий поморщился, думая о том, что это так глупо.

Он действительно мечтал избавиться от всего этого. И где он теперь? В куче мусора в изломанном теле, а его кошмар сидит рядом и подтрунивает над ним.

Похоже, кошмар воспринимал демоническую часть как главную. Наверное, это имело смысл, но… все воспоминания были в бумажном человеческом теле. Вся боль — тоже. Все, что образовывало Вергилия осталось в основном здесь.

— Ну так вот, контракт! — заявила птица, снова взмахнув крыльями и нависнув над Вергилием. — Видишь ли, без носителя я умру. А ты сам себя защитить не способен. Вряд ли **он** с готовностью примет тебя в свои объятия, так что… — он наклонил голову ниже, — Мы либо работаем вместе. Либо умираем.

Кошмар был прав.

— Сначала хочу проверить, на что ты годишься, — ответил Вергилий и встал. Тело тут же отозвалось болью. Наверное, после этого падения останутся синяки. Которые не заживут быстрее, чем успеешь моргнуть. Голова от резкого движения закружилась, и Вергилий ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть.

— Слушай, принцесса…

— Будешь звать меня так, я буду звать тебя курицей.

Кошмар гоготнул.

— Ты что, не слышал, что я тут сказал только что? — спросил кошмар. — Мы умрем друг без друга!

— Нет, это ты умрешь без меня, — возразил Вергилий. Кошмар тяжко вздохнул. — Для начала помоги мне раздобыть одежду.

Он прислушался к звукам в доме, но было очень тихо, как будто демон не собирался ничего предпринимать. Пошатываясь, прижимая к себе книгу, Вергилий отошел от стен, оглядываясь.

Когда он был маленьким, вокруг была пустошь, а чтобы добраться до города, нужно было ехать через лес. Сейчас улицы подступили близко-близко, уничтожив деревья и покрыв собой огромный пустырь, где они с _братом_ играли когда-то. Вергилий тряхнул головой. Из мыслей его вырвала болтовня кошмара. Его голос раздражал, и он не затыкался, но его присутствие действовало на Вергилия неожиданно успокаивающе.

— Кстати, зови меня Грифон, — бросил кошмар, будто опомнившись, а потом тут же вернулся к своей болтовне.

Он говорил так много, будто наконец получил такую возможность впервые за десятилетия, и Вергилий скоро понял, что так оно и есть.

Он мог потребовать заткнуться, но не стал этого делать.

На улицы быстро опускалась тьма. Вергилий брел, радуясь, что здесь нет никаких людей. Похоже, сейчас здесь располагалась окраина города.

На дом он не обернулся.

Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Слабость, от которой он мечтал избавиться, ядом текла по венам и вгрызалась в сердце.

Скоро Вергилий услышал чей-то голос и звуки ударов. Он пошел на них, свернул в новую подворотню и увидел человека. Тот повернулся к нему, вскинул брови, сказал что-то, но Вергилий не услышал.

Огромные когти появились позади человека и вонзились в его плоть.

Вергилий проследил за тем, как Грифон утащил человека в темноту. Послышался короткий оборванный вскрик, и тогда он подошел ближе, щуря глаза. Птица парила над телом с переломанной шеей, и Вергилий склонился над ним, чтобы забрать одежду.

Одежда эта, конечно, была так себе. Он бы даже не назвал это полноценной одеждой, учитывая то, сколько открытых участков кожи оставалось, но не ему жаловаться и выбирать, хотя вслух он все же пожаловался сам себе. Грифон, конечно, услышал.

— Я тебе чем прикрыться нашел, а ты еще и жалуешься! — возмутился он моментально, оказываясь рядом. От взмахов крыльев дергало волосы.

Вергилий поправил их, зачесав пятерней назад, но пряди упали обратно. Они были слишком длинными.

— Итак, я помог тебе, теперь твоя очередь помочь мне, — сказал кошмар. Затянув шнуровку на одежде, Вергилий присел перед телом, увидев что-то блеснувшее на его руке и забрал широкое кольцо, поддавшись порыву.

— С чего бы? — спросил он, надев его на средний палец. Подошло. — Я нужен тебе, но это не значит, что ты нужен мне.

— Эй!

— Все, что ты сделал, это кинул меня в мусор и напал на человека со спины.

Грифон оскорбился.

Вергилий почувствовал что-то, похожее на страх, и вскинул голову, пытаясь понять, откуда это ощущение исходит. Казалось, что со стороны дома…

— О, плохо дело, — сказал Грифон задумчиво.

— Что это?

— **Он** открыл портал в ад.

Вергилий с другом втолкнул воздух в легкие.

Он ведь бежал из ада. Он задыхался там, грезил о том, чтобы выбраться, теперь понимая, что-то, что так мучило его, было надеждой. Надеждой на то, что он выберется. А теперь его демон… его демон сам возвращается туда! Как это глупо!

— Скоро тут будет столько гостей, — сообщил Грифон. Вергилий и сам это знал.

Остатками демонической энергии в своем теле он ощущал приближение.

— Нам надо поторопиться! — заявил Грифон. Покружив над ним. — Тебе нужно найти остальных!

— Остальных?

— Еще несколько кошмаров разбежалось по округе.

Вергилий внутренне усмехнулся.

Он бежал от кошмаров, только чтобы искать их вновь.

Какой смысл во всем этом?

— Ты все еще не доказал мне, что полезен, — сказал Вергилий негромко, и Грифон тут же возмущенно что-то закаркал. — Убей сначала этого, — добавил он, указывая на демона, появившегося позади себя.

Грифон со всем своим возмущением бросился на насекомоподобную тварь. Вергилий проследил за его движениями, внутренне ощутив досаду. Его кошмар, который по сути своей был нематериальным, но он хотя бы мог сражаться. Вергилий же здесь оказался абсолютно бесполезен, и это осознание травило его.

Грифон, казалось, быстро расправился с демоном, однако и минуты не прошло — демон вскочил и бросился на Вергилия. Тот шарахнулся назад, но Грифон успел подхватить его, выругавшись громко.

С непонятным злорадством Вергилий подумал о том, что не один здесь оказался бесполезным.

Долго нести его кошмар не смог. Уронил у какого-то пустого магазина (Вергилий больно ударился спиной) и упал, закряхтев. Вергилий шикнул, схватив его за лапу и торопливо забежал внутрь. Дверь оказалась не заперта.

Это был антикварный магазин, _такие он обожал в детстве_, но сейчас Вергилий отметил, что данный образец был довольно безвкусен. Он поморщился, окинув место взглядом.

Он выпустил Грифона из рук. Тот шмякнулся на пол, издав какой-то хлюпающий звук, и негромко устало возмутился.

— Решай быстрее, принцесса, хочешь ты контракт или нет!

Вергилий хотел в ответ назвать его курицей, но все тот же демон ворвался внутрь. Вергилий рванулся назад, едва не получив удар клешней, ударился многострадальной спиной о стеклянный прилавок и мимолетно успел обрадоваться тому, что стекло не разбилось и не впилось в его кожу.

— Эй, сюда иди, клещ! — хрипло прокаркал Грифон. — Сначала разберись с тем, кто посильнее!

Вергилий ощутил злобу. С ним обращались, как со слабым и никчемным!.. Но таким он сейчас и был. Как только схлынула эта волна раздражения, он понял другое:

Кошмар его защищал.

Это было странное, новое чувство, и Вергилий быстро огляделся, ища способ помочь ему. В треснувшей витрине он увидел трость с очень тонким концом, похожим на лезвие, рванулся и схватил ее, вскакивая на ноги.

Пока демон был занят Грифоном, Вергилий сумел подобраться к нему незамеченным, вскочил сверху и ударил.

Он вдавил трость в голову демона и пробил ему череп. Даже такое простое движение заставило его дрожать от усталости, но зато Вергилий сумел доказать сам себе, что ему необязательно отсиживаться и прятаться. Он тоже может кое-что сделать.

Эта мысль немного успокоила и помогла прийти в себя. Вергилий отступил на несколько шагов и упал в кресло, дрожаще вздыхая, наблюдая за тем, как тело демона шипит и разлагается на глазах.

Вергилий прикрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку и вдруг понял, что не спал все то время, что скитался по аду, у него не было такой возможности и потребности, однако сейчас его человеческое тело не выдерживало нагрузок. Оно требовало сна, и Вергилий понимал, что без него оно просто впадет в состояние коллапса.

А умирать…

Вергилий не хотел умирать.

Он был готов к этому несколько часов назад. Цель, поставленная его воспаленным сознанием, была куда выше смерти. Однако теперь он понимал, что жить хочется. Слишком сильно.

Спать сейчас нельзя.

Он открыл глаза и трость, лежащую на его коленях, взглядом. На какой-нибудь демонический артефакт она похожа не была, так что странно, что демон рассыпался лишь после того, как Вергилий ударил сам, но…

Вергилий перевел взгляд на Грифона. Тот на глазах терял форму, превращаясь в жидкую черную энергию.

Нет, его нельзя упускать.

Вергилий встал и коснулся черной жидкой энергии, и она тут же ворвалась в его тело, наполняя и заливаясь в легкие вместе с воздухом. Он вздрогнул, но не воспротивился этому, потому что сразу же физически ощутил себя лучше. Тело перестало казаться ему таким незащищенным и голым, пусть одежда была уже при нем. Виски обожгло чем-то холодным и неприятным, пугающим, плохо оформленным, неясным и размытым, но это слабое воспоминание быстро схлынуло.

Грифон вырвался из его тела, вновь огромный и яркий, блестящие синие перья зарябили в глазах.

— Что ж ты такой нерешительный, я уж думал, мне совсем конец! — заявил он, хватаясь когтями за руку Вергилия, но не раня. — Контракт заключен, _партнер_! А теперь нам срочно нужно найти еще парочку, пока они не исчезли!

Во второй раз кошмар был больше. И осмысленнее, как следствие. Вергилия обожгло воспоминаниями, способными задушить, но он все еще осознавал себя в реальности, пусть и слабо, пока кошмар, принявший форму большой пантеры, проникал ему под кожу.

С третьим, очень большим, оказалось сложнее.

Вергилий коснулся его и провалился в вязкое марево. Под коленями и руками был тонкий слой воды, и из-под него на него смотрело лицо — сухое, худое, обезображенное черными жилами.

Это было его собственное лицо.

Вергилий шарахнулся назад, но его вдруг схватили за руки. Ладони этого другого я были просто ледяными, настолько, что по коже распространился тонкий морозный узор.

Вергилий в ужасе рванулся назад, уставившись в свое же ненормально белое лицо с красными пустыми глазами. Но он же из прошлого держал так крепко, тянул на дно, и Вергилий напрягся всем телом, пытаясь сбежать, надрывно закричал в свое лицо, и вдруг раздался выстрел.

_Ему из прошлого снесло голову._

Вергилий вздрогнул, упав, больно ударился ладонями о неожиданно появившееся дно под тонким слоем воды, и поднял голову.

На Данте был яркий-яркий красный плащ, такой, на который больно было смотреть, и дуло пистолета смотрело Вергилию в лицо.

Это кошмар.

Этого нет.

Брат выстрелил.

Вергилий вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, а испуганное сердце колотилось по ребрам, пока кошмар вгрызался в его тело, цепляясь за свое существование, пока у Вергилия в груди и голове взрывалось шрапнелью. Он задыхался, легкие выедало кислотой бессилия, хоть кошмар, оплетавший его внутренности и остающийся новым узором на коже, приносил призрачное ощущение мощи.

Когда кошмар полностью спрятался под кожу, Вергилий несколько секунд стоял, опасаясь шевелиться, потом отмер и жадно втолкнул воздух в легкие. Его трясло.

— Ты куда это собрался? — спросил Грифон, когда Вергилий отмер и пошел по направлению к высокому многоквартирному зданию.

Тот ничего не ответил.

Занимался рассвет.

Входная дверь в здание сильно покосилась, и Вергилий протиснулся в щель и торопливо поднялся наверх, на крышу.

Он понял, что все совсем плохо, когда начал задыхаться, поднявшись только на третий этаж.

Тело было просто ничтожным.

Он вышел на крышу, жадно вдыхая холодный воздух. Ветер тут же забрался под тряпки, которые служили ему одеждой. От этого холода хотелось спрятаться, но вместо этого Вергилий подошел к краю и взглянул вниз.

— Ты чего это удумал? — каркнул Грифон, появившись над его плечом и встрепывая волосы взмахами крыльев.

Вергилий вздрогнул и взглянул на них, оттянув пряди.

Черные.

Вергилий молча сел на край крыши, свесив ноги.

— Ну и на кой-черт мы сюда забрались? — продолжал болтать Грифон.

— Помолчи ты, — бросил Вергилий, сев на край здания и свесив ноги. Грифон проворчал что-то еще и заткнулся, наконец, спрятавшись в его теле.

Медленно занимался рассвет, и Вергилий просто смотрел, не помня, когда в последний раз он видел небо. Крошечное красное солнце поднялось над горизонтом, отразившись в стеклах высоких домов, и Вергилий прищурился, но взгляда не отвел.

Ему нужно найти Данте. Но как? У него так мало времени.

И как показаться перед ним?

Как объяснить?

Вергилий опустил взгляд на книгу и открыл ее на случайно странице.

Она была слегка надорвана.

Он не мог сказать Данте, кто он такой. Едва ли Данте будет рваться ему помогать при таком раскладе. К тому же, это все усложнит. Нет, лучше Вергилий представится как-то иначе.

Врать Вергилий не будет. Только скажет не все.

Он посмотрел на обложку и решил, что представиться как Ви.

А как обозвать демона?

Вергилий снова пролистал книгу и зацепился взглядом за строки.

_Свои холодные кошмары скрытый тишиной и тьмой Уризен  
Приготовлял; и вот, как будто десять тысяч громовых раскатов,  
Очередью мрачной прогромыхали в ужасном мире…_

Так глупо, но как будто у него есть выбор. Вергилий захлопнул книгу и поднял взгляд на желтевшее небо.

Обозвать демона именем из книги! Вряд ли Данте ее читал.

— Нам нужно найти кое-кого, — сказал Вергилий.

Грифон вытек из его татуировок и обрел форму, присев на край крыши, свесив с нее хвост.

— Но ему нельзя знать, кто я такой.

Грифон наклонил голову вбок, неожиданно молчаливый.

—__ Данте?_ _

Произнесенное имя из чужих уст обожгло.

— Не смотри на меня так, дорогуша, — каркнул Грифон, — у кошмаров хорошая память. Даже, пожалуй, куда лучше, чем у тебя.

Вергилий длинно выдохнул, подняв глаза обратно к рассвету.

Это было красиво. Он и забыл.

Но как найти его? Город вырос так сильно, после пустошей ада он казался огромным, и у Вергилия уйдет слишком много времени, чтобы прочесать каждую улицу в поисках Данте. Кажется, у него было какое-то агентство. Но кто знает, существует ли оно до сих пор.

«Уризен» после разделения наверняка был в том же отвратительном состоянии, что и «Ви», так что сейчас он будет восстанавливать силы. Но сколько это займет? Неизвестно, но что-то Вергилию подсказывало, что «Уризен» не будет медлить слишком долго.

Вергилий достаточно хорошо знал сам себя, чтобы быть уверенным в этом.

— И как же ты будешь его искать? — поинтересовался Грифон, и Вергилий вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Но сначала нужно найти денег, — решил он, еще смутно помня о том, как функционирует человеческое общество.

Грифон хмыкнул.

— Это проблемой не будет.

Вергилий окинул взглядом редких людей на улицах и согласно кивнул.

Позднее, пересчитывая купюры в подворотне, Вергилий мрачно думал о том, что не так он представлял себе жизнь после того, как он достигнет своей цели, разделившись.

Ближе к вечеру в своих скитаниях по улицам Вергилий вспомнил, что такое голод. Он не сразу узнал его, сначала списав это новое появившееся чувство на свое общее состояние, оставлявшее желать лучшего.

О том, что это такое, с усмешкой напомнил Грифон.

Вергилий свернул к первому же заведению. Он взглянул на свое отражение в стекле. Это было чье-то чужое лицо, он не узнал себя. Глаза были темнее, комплекция куда хрупче, тело, казалось, было чуть ниже, чем раньше. Успокаивало лишь то, что это тело — временное. <s>_Временное ли?_</s> Но видеть себя таким…

Вергилий заставил себя отвлечься от этих мыслей и толкнул дверь.

В баре было темно. На него не обратили внимания, и Вергилий окинул взглядом окружавших его людей.

Нет, нормальную еду он здесь точно вряд ли найдет, здесь, похоже, подают один лишь алкоголь. Вергилий поморщился от запахов, повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут зацепился слухом за чужой разговор, замер и занял себе место поближе, чтобы расслышать, но не привлекать к себе внимания.

Мужчина, на чье лицо падали цветные блики от освещения, говорил с другим мужчиной о чем-то, и Вергилий уловил что-то об охотнике на демонов. Он спрятался за книгой, разглядывая иллюстрации, дожидаясь, пока они окончат, и пока собеседник интересовавшего его мужчины не уйдет.

Когда это произошло, Вергилий отмер и убрал книгу.

— Мне показалось, ты говорил об охотнике на демонов, — сказал Вергилий, подойдя и смотря на мужчину сверху вниз. Тот вынул сигару изо рта, выдохнул дым в сторону и окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Не Данте ли зовут этого охотника?

— Данте, — кивнул мужчина.

Вергилий сел напротив него, сложив руки на трость.

— У меня есть для Данте работа, — сказал он, радуясь своей удаче.

Впервые за столько времени ему повезло.

— А деньги на эту работу?

Вергилий показал смятые купюры, и мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул. Потом протянул руку и представился:

— Моррисон.

Вергилий назвал себя Ви.

Он обрисовал ситуацию вкратце, сжато, как только мог, но в то же время красочно, чтобы человек точно понял, какой серьезной важности это дело. Помедлив, Вергилий спросил, является ли Данте единственным охотником на демонов в округе, и получив отрицательный ответ, он спросил и об остальных.

Он прекрасно знал то, насколько он сам может быть упрям в своих стремлениях. И если это же упрямство осталось у демона — несдобровать никому.

Тем же вечером Моррисон отвел его к Данте.

Задумчиво Вергилий окинул взглядом большую неоновую вывеску, которая единственная горела на темной мрачной улице. Из-за дверей не струилось света, но когда Вергилий зашел вслед за Моррисоном, он все равно сумел увидеть Данте.

Сердце дрогнуло.

Вергилий привалился спиной к стене у двери, щуря глаза. В темноте он теперь видел очень плохо. Непривыкшие глаза ничего не могли разглядеть.

Моррисон включил свет, и глазам тут же стало больно.

Ви поморщился и раскрыл книгу, прячась за ней.

Не особо вслушиваясь в их разговор, ожидая его конца, Вергилий, прячась за чтением страниц, поглядывал на Данте.

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Вергилий упал в ад? Он не знал. Годы. Десятилетия? Возможно.

Данте постарел.

Вернее сказать, повзрослел… наверное.

Однако услышав то, что ему потребуется помощь, Данте возмутился. И это звучало очень знакомо. Настолько, что закололо корень языка.

Скоро Моррисон ушел, оставив их вдвоем, и Вергилий медленно отлип от стены.

— И как тебя зовут? — спросил Данте, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— «_Мне только два дня. Нет у меня еще имени_», — Вергилий выдержал паузу, зачитав строки, и с улыбкой захлопнул книгу. — Шучу. Зови меня Ви.

Он не знал и не понимал, откуда это глупое желание повыпендриваться, но оно было. Вергилий слишком долго отказывал себе в простых радостях, чтобы продолжать это делать и сейчас.

Данте посмотрел на него странно. Усмехнулся.

— Ладно, Ви, — ответил он, не особо оценив «шутку». Скорее всего, Данте не особо удивился такому чудачеству. Вергилий очень сомневался, что заказы у него брали люди, выглядящие как образцовые интеллигенты. — Ну так, расскажи о работе.

— Скоро появится очень могущественный демон… без твоей помощи не обойтись.

Данте засмеялся и встал.

— Не в первый раз это слышу.

Вергилий театрально взмахнул рукой:

— Это особый случай.

— Особый? — Данте упал на диван и сложил ногу на ногу, наклоняя голову вбок. — Что в нем особого?

Он, казалось, был все таким же. Несмотря на отросшие волосы, неаккуратную щетину и прибавившиеся морщины.

Вергилий подкинул трость, перехватывая ее за ствол, чтобы было удобнее жестикулировать.

— Этот демон — твой резон, — сказал он задумчиво, и Данте приподнял брови, явно не оценивая красивые фразы. — Резон для сражения.

Данте хмыкнул. Его слова он всерьез не воспринимал.

— А имя у этого демона есть?

Вергилий не сдержал едва заметной улыбки, которую тут же заставил себя стереть с лица. Он вдруг понял, как сильно хочется увидеть выражение лица брата, как только тот услышит.

—_ Вергилий. _

У Данте с лица пропала усмешка. Стекла, подобно воде. Он тут же сделался бледнее, и было в растерянном выражении его лица нечто трогательное.

Но в то же время это укололо изнутри.

— Что ж, — ответил Данте. Вергилий услышал хрип в его голове. На «Ви» он теперь смотрел иначе.

Вергилий прекрасно понял, почему.

Они терпеть не могли, когда между ними двумя появляется кто-то третий. Здесь и сейчас этим третьим оказался «Ви», и сразу стало заметно, что Данте хотел бы предпринять: не замечать третьего лишнего, как они делали это и раньше, двадцать лет назад, пока совсем не прижало.

Правда, тогда это привело… к последствиям.

Он вспомнил, как брат потянулся схватить его, но получил только мечом по ладони, и в горле стало так горько.

Данте выглядел так, будто его ударили под дых.

— Однако сомневаюсь, что тебе захочется раскрывать его имя перед своими… партнершами, — сказал Вергилий, и Данте очень тяжело на него посмотрел. — Да и я бы предпочел, чтобы оно осталось в тайне. Зови его Уризеном.

— Почему?

Вергилий пожал плечами.

— И еще кое-что. Мне некуда идти.

— У меня тут не гостиница, — отозвался Данте неожиданно резко и холодно.

— Я заплачу.

Данте поджал губы. Было видно, что он хочет прогнать, будто все равно ему на деньги.

— Наверху комната свободная есть, — бросил он.

Основной проблемой Вергилия было то, что человеческое тело требовало сна. Люди ложились спать каждую ночь, а если пренебречь этой потребностью, то становилось слишком плохо. Он пытался, занимая себя книгой, перечитывая и перечитывая, но глаза закрывались сами собой, и тогда он проваливался в вязкие кошмары, затягивавшие все глубже и глубже. Они опутывали его черными лентами, сдавливали легкие и тянули все дальше на дно.

В такие моменты Вергилию хотелось перестать существовать. Умереть. Но это все продолжалось и продолжалось. Длилось и длилось. А потом он просыпался с криками, выкашливал легкие, давился истерикой, и умирать больше не хотелось.

Он не пересекался с Данте, когда изредка выходил из комнаты, которая была отведена ему.

Данте говорил, что занимается поисками, но его поиски не приводили к особому результату, пока Клипот не вырвался из-под земли.

Вергилий ощутил бы дежавю, если бы был на его вершине.

Тогда он впервые подумал, что скорее всего они опоздали, и его опасения подтвердились, как только он понял, что Данте не справляется. Не справляется и Триш, и Мэри. И если не получалось у них втроем, то едва ли что-то получится у мальчишки, которого упомянул Моррисон, но не воспользоваться им было бы глупо.

Фортуна.

Стоило Вергилию увидеть эти улицы, как его замутило, но у него не было времени вспоминать и думать об этих воспоминаниях.

Юноша показался Вергилию знакомым, и сначала он не понял, почему. Потом посмотрел на его отсутствующую руку и вспомнил.

Совестно ему не стало.

Когда они вернулись к Клипоту, битва все еще продолжалась. Она слишком затягивалась, и это нервировало, однако не было похоже, что Неро эту нервозность разделял.

— Ну и чего вы меня дернули, Данте же и сам…

Что-то сильно громыхнуло, и под ногами дрогнула земля. Неро оборвался и поджал губы.

— Не стоит недооценивать этого демона, — сказал Вергилий, обходя его, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. — В конце концов, именно он отнял у тебя руку.

Неро стал серьезнее. Каждое упоминание руки заставляло его скинуть всякую насмешку и относиться к важному делу соответствующе.

Вергилий всегда знал, что самое главное — это правильная мотивация.

Он наблюдал за боем с «Уризеном» у входа в его «тронный зал», встав так, чтобы его точно не задело, и внутри тревожно ворочалось камнем. Даже Грифон неожиданно молчал в голове, оставив его наедине с мыслями о том, как же он ошибался. Эти мысли выматывали, и Вергилию хотелось бы, чтобы его сознание осталось в этом теле, огромном, сильном и неуязвимом. «Уризену» даже не нужно было двигаться, чтобы отбивать удары. Казалось, он специально растягивает бой, его атаки были сильны, но не всегда доставали до цели.

Вергилий был просто уверен, что он бы не промахивался, если бы не делал этого специально.

Неро проигрывал, а Вергилий старался не слишком сильно цепляться за разраставшееся в груди отчаяние.

Что-то вспыхнуло, обдало жаром, и Данте перехватил замах «Уризена».

Вергилий столько лет не видел и не чувствовал демона брата, а сейчас, в своем нынешнем состоянии был способен только на человеческое восприятие, и это его неожиданно расстроило. Как будто об этом было время думать.

— Ви, уводи Неро отсюда!

Неро рванулся, но Вергилий, подбежав, удержал его, поймав поперек груди.

— Ты просто _обуза_ сейчас!

Неро рванулся из рук Вергилия так сильно, что тот едва не упустил.

— Идем же!

— Этот ублюдок назвал меня _обузой_!

Сверху грохнулся камень. Потолок рушился от давящей энергии, и Вергилий рванул сильнее, собрав все силы, оттащил Неро от прохода и притиснул его к стене, вжав трость поперек его груди.

Выглядел Неро так по-мальчишески потерянно.

— Хватит, — сказал Вергилий твердо, хотя собственное сердце колотилось в горле, — лучше подумай о том, как стать сильнее, чтобы помочь.

Из внутренностей Клипота пришлось срочно убираться.

Неро был зол. Вергилий ощущал это, даже не имея и капли демонической крови внутри. Ярость и обида распространялись от юноши жгучими волнами, и Вергилию подумалось, что это не самая лучшая мотивация, но она хотя бы есть, к тому же сильная настолько, что Неро сложно устоять на месте.

Оставлять Данте позади было… страшно.

Это грызло.

_Данте ощущал себя так же, когда уходил с Темен-ни-гру?_

_Нет, с чего бы ему. Вергилий сам его оттолкнул._

В тот же день Неро засобирался в Фортуну, и Вергилий спросил почти удивленно:

— Ты собираешься уехать?

Неро посмотрел на него почему-то виновато и дернул плечом.

— Да. Я… я надеюсь, я смогу найти способ… может, более сильное оружие. Потому что так, — он кивнул на культю (Вергилий снова понял, что ему ни капли не стыдно), — я не могу.

— Хорошо.

— Ну, а мы чем с тобой займемся, принцесса? — вылез Грифон, как только юноша ушел.

— Мы останемся здесь.

— С ума сошел?!

— Нужно попытаться помочь живущим здесь людям.

— Единственный способ, которым они могут себе помочь, это уехать отсюда! — заявил Грифон серьезно, хлопая крыльями над ухом.

Вергилий покачал головой.

Он чувствовал ответственность за все происходящее. Он пытался выжить, пытался спасти свою жалкую жизнь, но стоила ли она жизней стольких людей? Была ли она настолько ценна, чтобы перевешивать целый мир?

Конечно же нет, она не стоила ни одного, не стоила даже того хулигана, которому Грифон свернул шею, чтобы достать одежду.

Вергилий понимал, что его жизнь — это бесполезная, бессмысленная череда травмирующих болезненных событий, и эта череда не стоит того, чтобы цепляться за нее. Но он цеплялся. Не мог отпустить, хотя если бы он сделал это, если бы умер там, в аду, то все бы закончилось. И для него самого, и для мира, который бы даже не заметил.

Но если бы заметил, то вздохнул бы с облегчением.

Его попытка реабилитироваться была глупой и бессмысленной. Она ничего не давала. Город разрушался, корни Клипота растаскивали его по частям, и Вергилий понимал, что его попытки помогать людям — лишь пустые пилюли.

Ночами он одиноко ходил по руинам, и под ногами хрустела бетонная крошка.

О Данте он пытался не думать, но получалось плохо.

Он потерял, не обретя.

***

— На машине там не проехать, — сообщил Вергилий, присев на ступеньку.

— Мы знаем, тебя ждали, — ответил Неро. Выглядел тот совсем потерянным.

Он вернулся не так давно. Буквально… этой ночью, получается. Вергилий терялся в сутках и часах, ни капли за ними не следя.

— Тут только один путь на верхушку этого… дерева. Погоди, я сейчас.

Он встал, чтобы собрать протезы.

Вергилий слегка повернул голову. Он помнил ее — дочь Аркхэма — и ее лицо оказалось еще одним из немногих знакомых ему в череде огромного изменившегося мира. И от этой мысли было горько.

— Рад видеть, что ты в порядке, — сказал он негромко, не сдержавшись, и она ответила не сразу, почти вопросительно:

— Взаимно…

Вергилий услышал шаги Неро сзади и встал, выходя на серую улицу. Было промозгло и влажно, будто вот-вот должен был пойти дождь, но его все не было. Неро выскочил за ним, и всю дорогу они шли молча.

Разговаривать Вергилию не хотелось.

Через какое-то время путь им преградило несколько Анжело.

Вергилий был когда-то такой марионеткой, и сейчас он ощутил ярость, которая неожиданно придала ему сил.

И сражаться с кем-то бок о бок оказалось неожиданно… отрезвляюще. Неро был похож на Данте: точно так же рассчитывал на частые немного хаотичные удары, и Вергилий понял, что занимает его больше не битва, а он, и его кошмары, сражавшиеся за него, позволяли ему послеживать за Неро, часто отвлекаясь от боя.

А потом, после непродолжительного боя, они вышли к болезненно знакомому месту.

Вергилий окинул взглядом то, что когда-то было цельным пустырем. Сейчас земля раскололась, разошлась огромными кусками. Корни Клипота растащили их друг от друга. Но место все еще было узнаваемо.

— Этот город уже подвергался нападению, — пробормотал Вергилий, выталкивая слова из горла.

— А?

Вергилий боковым зрением увидел, как Неро повернулся к нему, но он не посмотрел в ответ, слишком поглощенный своими мыслями.

_«Вергилий, беги!». _

На краю обрыва, когда-то бывшего плавным спуском с пригорка, густо поросшего травой, были ржавые зеленые качели в форме лошадки.

Вергилий коснулся облупившейся краски и присел возле нее.

— Я играл прямо здесь…

Почему он был здесь один? Почему Данте остался в доме? Почему?.. Вергилий нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но эта память ускользала, не желая открываться ему, и у него заболела голова.

Он посмотрел вперед, в сторону дома, разрушенного, сожженного, но его остов все еще стоял там, вызывая дрожь в теле.

Вергилий был здесь не так давно, но он был слишком занят своим безумием, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Сейчас же он понадеялся, что ему не придется подходить к этим стенам слишком близко. Но меч его отца там.

— А там был дом, — он указал тростью в сторону бордовой крыши. Корни Клипота тянулись к дому, стараясь обхватить его и, может, сломать.

Может, оно будет и к лучшему.

— Здесь наши пути расходятся, — сказал Вергилий, выпрямившись.

Туда он вернется один. Было еще одно дело, и он надеялся, что его память верна.

— Все веселье пропустишь, — бросил Неро с некоторым сомнением.

— Нет. Я должен найти меч Спарды.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — добавил Неро с еще большим сомнением в голосе, и Вергилий дернул уголками губ. На душе стало чуть проще.

О нем как будто волновались, но он не позволил себе окунуться в иллюзию. Ведь с чего Неро испытывать что-то подобнее?

Он хлопнул Неро по плечу, обходя его сзади.

— Не ты один так думаешь.

Скорее всего, Неро доберется до Уризена куда быстрее, чем Вергилий доберется до меча, но какой у них еще есть выбор? Никакого.

Данте ведь… _пропал_.

Вергилий упрямо отказывался пользоваться словами, которые бы более точно описали то, что происходит. То, что он скорее всего уже… Нет, думать об этом было сложно.

Они всегда чувствовали друг друга, но демон и человек Вергилия сейчас разделены. И Вергилий остался в теле человека, а, значит, демонических ощущений он был лишен.

<s> _Пожалуйста, пусть этот придурок будет жив. _ </s>

Добраться до дома было само по себе испытанием. Грифон не мог нести его постоянно, что было, конечно, неприятным упущением. Вергилию казалось, они двигаются слишком медленно, но с собственной немощностью ему пришлось смириться. Хотя бы на время.

Оказавшись в сердце развалин, и все еще избегая подходить к самому дому близко, он отправил Грифона на поиски меча, надеясь, что он не ошибся, что меч его отца действительно еще здесь.

Грифон нашел его — у огромной ветви Клипота, выросшей из-под земли. Ее окружали демоны, и пришлось потратить лишнее время, чтобы избавиться от них. А затем еще немного времени, чтобы обрушить ветвь.

Вместе с ее окаменевшими кусками рухнул вниз и меч.

В теле Вергилия сейчас — ни капли отцовской крови. В его жилах — лишь от матери. Но эта кровь не поможет ему поднять демонический меч.

Он мечтал о мече Спарды. И вот он, перед ним. Но теперь в этом нет никакого смысла. Теперь его ладонь, сжавшая рукоять меча, не отзывается ни жаром, ни покалыванием, и меч не чувствует в нем ничего родного. И Вергилий не поднимет его, сколько не прикладывай усилий.

Он попытался — и жгучей болью отдался позвоночник.

Нет, он не сможет…

А если нет Данте, значит, остается только Неро. У него… у него сил может хватить. Только Вергилий подумал об этом, как услышал:

— Воу, Ви, глянь-ка сюда!

Вергилий склонился над обрывом и увидел Данте.

Данте!

Он был измазан в крови, лежал на корнях Клипота, и отсюда неясно было, дышит он или нет, но…

Сердце Вергилия заколотилось в горле, и он поспешил спуститься к нему, призвав Грифона, не забыв и о мече Спарды.

Вергилий поверить не мог. Месяц прошел, месяц! Месяц, в течение которого он не мог найти успокоения для своей души! А Данте все это время просто…

Просто спал!

Как до него не добрались демоны? Возможно, что дело было в мече. Но сейчас Вергилию не хотелось думать об этом лишний раз.

Внутри просто жгло от ярости и обиды.

— Э, Ви? — позвал Грифон, когда Вергилий откинул трость и взялся за меч Спарды, напрягая дрожащие руки, чтобы подтянуть его ближе к Данте. Пальцы похолодели от волнения. Сердце билось о клетку ребер слишком быстро. — Ви, ты чего удумал?

Вергилий злился. За этот долгий месяц.

За годы в аду <s>(он сам был в них виноват, и ненавистью к себе Вергилий давно выжег узоры у себя под веками)</s>.

За то, что Данте не понял, не узнал, увидев его в качестве марионетки Мундуса.

Что Вергилий может сделать в этом теле? Да он едва способен поднять меч, о котором грезил!

Собрав все остатки своих сил, он поднял меч и занес огромное тяжелое лезвие над лицом Данте.

— Ви, нет!

Грифона он почти не услышал.

Лезвие вошло в землю в сантиметрах от виска Данте. Тот крупно вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Выражение в них было совершенно диким, но очень быстро Данте понял, что происходит.

— Я уж подумал, ты из меня сейчас шашлык сделаешь, — обронил он, голос его прозвучал немного хрипло со сна.

Вергилий усмехнулся, упав назад, тяжело дыша. Он сложил трясущиеся руки на колени, пытаясь эту усталую дрожь унять.

— Мне известно о твоем упрямстве, — ответил Вергилий. — Так что я решил, что разбудить тебя выйдет только так.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил Данте, садясь.

— Пятнадцатое… июня, — ответил Вергилий с запинкой, едва подавив дрожь в голосе и заставив себя звучать спокойно, не выдавая ни своего смятения, ни своего гнева.

— Ого, целый месяц, — Данте хмыкнул и с кряхтением встал, расправляя плечи и потягиваясь. — Неудивительно, что все так затекло.

— Глядите-ка, кто проснулся! — Грифон покружил над его головой. — Торопиться пора, а ты тут дрыхнешь! Если этот щенок Неро добежит до Уризена первым, то его же просто…

Данте схватил птицу за клюв и швырнул куда-то вбок.

— Уризен оказался сильнее… чем мы могли представить, — сказал Вергилий задумчиво и скорбно, не обратив на Грифона внимания. Может, действительно нужно ничего не помнить, чтобы обладать такой силой? Не иметь и не скорбеть?

Да что уж теперь об этом размышлять.

Данте повернулся к нему.

— Зачем ты втянул в это пацана? — спросил он неожиданно резко и с вызовом.

— Если бы не проиграл, у меня бы и мысли об этом не возникло, — ответил Вергилий. Данте уязвлено поджал губы. Будто обиделся.

— Ладно, хватит просиживать, — сказал он и подошел к мечу Спарды, подхватил его одной рукой, едва сжав пальцы. Вергилий посмотрел на это с завистью, через плечо. — Нельзя же заставлять мальчика делать мужскую работу.

— Эй, постой, я еще не закончил, — позвал Вергилий, испугавшись, поняв, что он уходит.

Больше не стоило тянуть.

Нужно было сказать, в чем дело. Нужно было объяснить. Вергилий понимал, что может не успеть. Вергилий понимал, что это может быть последний раз, когда он видит своего _**младшего брата**_, и ему нужно было…

Ноги подкосились, он споткнулся и упал. Голос дрогнул, оборвавшись.

Данте обернулся на него.

— Лучше отдохни пока, — бросил он и опять отвернулся, одарив лишь кратким взглядом.

Он хотел быстрее уйти. Будто не хотел даже видеть «Ви».

Вергилий посмотрел на свою серую пергаментную кожу, которая осыпалась пеплом, шелушилась, делая больно.

Он не доживет… Он беспомощно вскинул взгляд, посмотрев Данте в спину, и ему стало больно. Сжало сердце, перекрутило, выдавливая тяжелое хриплое дыхание, а глазам стало горячо и почти мокро. Он сдержался.

Он не хотел умирать.

А Данте не хотел его слушать.

Вергилий досадливо ударил кулаком по земле, из-за чего с кожи слетел будто слой пыли или пепла, причинив ему новую боль.

Надо было сказать ему сразу. Надо было подавиться своей гордостью и своим упрямством, задавить страх непринятия и рассказать брату, как есть. Прийти к нему, попросить о помощи, потому что помощь была именно тем, в чем Вергилий так сильно нуждался сейчас.

— Ви? — позвал Грифон у него в голове тихо.

Вергилий встал, крепко сжав трость в пальцах.

Тело рассыпалось. Не выдерживало.

— Ви, тебе надо отдохнуть.

— У меня нет на это времени, — ответил он хриплым шепотом, заходясь кашлем. Кажется, изнутри тоже все было в пепле.

Он устал.

Передвигаться слишком медленно было мерзко, но ни один из кошмаров не мог нести его постоянно, им всем требовался отдых, будто они истончались вместе с самим Вергилием, и это тревожило его. Несколько раз он останавливался, чтобы отдышаться, стряхивая с рук собственный пепел.

Грифон настойчиво просил отдохнуть.

Вергилий отмахивался, начиная злиться на собственного партнера, но даже Тень, казалось, за то, чтобы он остановился.

Вергилий не слушал. Он никогда никого не слушал, так и начинать не стоило.

До Данте он добрался слишком поздно. Чтобы выбраться из ямы, оставленной корнями Клипота, потребовалось ненормально много времени.

— Данте!

Услышав его, Данте только отвернулся.

Это ранило. И злило.

— Пригляди за Триш, пока меня не будет! — крикнул он, торопливо сев на мотоцикл и завел двигатель.

Вергилий мысленно выругался, остановившись, задыхаясь.

Уехал.

Что за упрямец!

Вергилий выдохнул сквозь зубы и посмотрел на Триш.

Она лежала без сознания на холодном асфальте, и пшеничные волосы были рассыпаны вокруг головы ореолом.

У демоницы было лицо его матери.

Когда-то Вергилий разрыдался из-за этого. Когда-то его это доломало. Но сейчас он увидел в этом странный извращенный комфорт. Потому он не побежал за Данте следом, а остался с ней, открыв книгу, чтобы успокоиться.

Она открыла глаза очень скоро. И сразу же приподнялась на локтях, роняя: «Данте уехал…».

— Да, — ответил Вергилий, листая книгу. Слышать ее голос стало неожиданно тяжело. — И я не думаю, что он сможет победить.

— Что это за демон, Ви? Откуда он взялся? Вернеее… — она нахмурилась. Вергилий позволял себе следить за ней краем глаза, и видел только волосы. Сейчас на них не падал солнечный свет, и они казались почти серебристыми, с примесью оттенка грязи. — Уризен — не демон, я знаю, потому что я тоже из ада… Боже мой, Ви, — она уставилась на него, будто поняла что-то. Или почувствовала. Ведь они впервые были только вдвоем. — Что ты такое?

— Это неважно, — ответил Вергилий честно, не отрывая глаз от книжных строк, прячась в них, лишь бы не смотреть на нее. — Я просто тень, которая все потеряла.

Он устал. Он хотел покоя. Он умирал. С каждой минутой все тяжелее становилось дышать, и никого, кроме нее, не было рядом.

Он раскрыл рот и уронил слова, покатившиеся с болезненной дрожью. Воспоминания, недавние, свежие, резали его лезвием Ямато. Он говорил сам о себе как о «нём», ведь так было будто проще. Представить, что все это было не с ним. Что это был не он.

А был ли это он?

Тот _человек_ задыхался в своем безумии.

Триш молчала, слушая эту короткую исповедь, и Вергилий боялся даже взглянуть на нее. Он смотрел на свои крошащиеся руки, на обложку книги, и во рту у него горчило, и горло пережимало так, что он едва мог давить из себя новые и новые фразы.

Он чувствовал себя разбитым и уничтоженным жалким дураком.

Вергилий верил, что, лишившись своей человечности, он перестанет страдать. Что лишившись воспоминаний и человеческих чувств, он сможет вдохнуть полной грудью, но не учел, что в этих воспоминаниях — он сам.

_Вергилий_ — это память. Это безграничная любовь к матери и брату, это боль, это горечь всех потерь, пронесенных через всю его жизнь.

А что же та часть, что он нарек Уризеном?

Демон.

Его сила. Его броня, без которой он не выжил бы в аду, но в конечном итоге оказалось, что Вергилий — в первую очередь человек, как бы сильно он ни пытался откреститься от этого.

— Я понял, насколько важным было все то, от чего я стремился избавиться, чтобы утолить свое стремление к силе, — сказал он, роняя голову, чтобы не смотреть на нее.

Вергилий стремился потерять свое сердце, потому что если сердце есть, то его можно разбить.

Ему было стыдно.

Он смотрел на Триш и видел не ее, хотя и понимал, что это неправильно.

Что бы сказала мама, увидь она все это?

— Поэтому ты искал Данте?

Ее голос прозвучал мягко. Вергилию захотелось вскрыть себе вены.

— Да. Так глупо. Я думал, может, он мог бы изменить… исправить… — он едва не добавил «меня». — Исправить то, что я наделал, — Вергилий заставил себя посмотреть в ее спокойное лицо. Вглядеться в выражение глаз. Он заставил себя встать. Ноги дрожали, так что пришлось опереться на трость. — Скажи мне, прав ли тот глупец, что стоит перед тобой?

Триш раскрыла губы, чтобы сказать что-то, посмотрела куда-то вбок, и черты ее лица ожесточились.

— Я тебе не мамочка, Ви, — сказала она твердым голосом и встала на ноги, расправляя плечи. — Ты уже большой мальчик, — она оправила одежду и посмотрела на него.

_Пшеничные волосы лежали на плечах. _

— И ты должен пройти этот путь до конца.

Вергилий понял и опустил ресницы.

Он не может умереть.

Он столько вытерпел. Через столько прошел. Умереть сейчас будет просто глупо!

В ту же секунду Земля ощутимо дрогнула, пошла новыми трещинами, корни схватили ее, растаскивая, и Вергилий упал.

Сердце пугливо ухнуло, но в руку вцепилась цепкая рука. Вергилия дрогнул, вскидывая голову.

Хватка у Триш была крепкой.

Клипот поднялся выше, расправляя огромные белые ветви. То, что раньше казалось самим древом, оказалось лишь почкой.

***

Вергилий крепко зажмурился, вжимаясь в камень позади себя. Ноги в скользких сандалиях только скользили от его тщетных попыток спрятаться получше. Но здесь негде было прятаться, и от этой мысли его затрясло. Он вновь ощутил свою беспомощность, к которой он, казалось, давно привык. Крупно задрожали и похолодели пальцы, которыми он так крепко стискивал трость.

Нет, только не она, только не она…

Он помнил боль. Помнил, как отчаянно он хватался за остатки своей памяти, которая все ускользала и ускользала, пока ничего не осталось.

_Амулет._

Амулет, который он потерял, он тоже помнил. Где он сейчас? Сломан, разбит? Затерялся где-то?

Время утекало сквозь пальцы песком, что падал с кожи от каждого движения.

Грифон настойчиво предлагал отдохнуть все предыдущие часы, но Вергилий не мог позволить себе терять еще больше времени. И, возможно, потому что он слишком медлил, он и наткнулся на нее.

— Иди сюда-а-а, — протянула она почти нежно, и голос ни капли не сочетался с внешностью. Вергилий зажмурился крепче, будто это могло спасти его. Так делают дети, когда стараются спрятаться. Ведь если не видишь, тебя не видят тоже?

Сердце билось в горле, и Малфас наверняка слышала это.

А потом послышался выстрел.

Вергилий вздрогнул, едва удержавшись от вскрика: настолько неожиданным и громким был этот звук. Но в то же время знакомым.

_Неро. _

Теперь у Вергилия была возможность следить за боем из безопасного места, и он даже не испытывал злобы на себя за то, что он вынужден отсиживаться. Он привык. Пришлось.

Когда бой был окончен, Грифон помог ему спуститься. Вергилий едва удержался на ногах при приземлении, в колени отдалось болью.

— Я твой должник, — сказал он, смотря на Неро исподлобья. Изнутри поднималась усталая изнуренная дрожь.

Вергилий понимал: его защитили. Это понимание отравляло.

Это уже происходило, чуть раньше, с Грифоном, но Грифон — это его кошмар, его часть, и его действия были не без собственной выгоды. Но здесь и сейчас Неро не был обязан.

Получать… _заботу_ было больно.

Он попробовал ступить несколько шагов, но на третьем колени подломились, и он почти упал.

Было все равно, что Неро видел его таким. Вергилий показал слишком много слабости, что ему, что Данте, что всему миру. Гордость была задушена в зародыше и не имела никакой ценности.

— Тебе стоит повернуть, — сказал Неро, — ты долго не продержишься.

— Я не могу, — ответил Вергилий. Голос его подводил. — Я должен идти дальше, — голос подломился совсем, вместе с коленями, и он упал, успев подставить трость и руку. Неро дернулся к нему, его горячая рука обожгла локоть.

— Не требуй от себя столько… тебе нужно отдохнуть!

— Я должен… добраться до Уризена, — он напрягся, пытаясь встать, но понял, что не может, и замер, тяжело дыша. Неро отнял руку, выпрямляясь, исчезло тепло его ладони.

— Да почему? — спросил он хмуро и недовольно, — почему тебе так нужно?..

— Я **_умоляю_** тебя!

Вергилий никогда в жизни никого ни о чем не просил. Он не просил о помощи Данте, он не просил Мундуса о пощаде, он не молился с просьбами высшим силам или отцу, которого обожествляли на Фортуне.

Но здесь и сейчас он был сломан, разбит, он умирал.

Вергилий не хотел умирать. И готов он к этому не был.

Вновь вкусив, что такое рассвет и закат, что такое запах земли после дождя, вспомнив о том, что мир создан не только для того, чтобы разрушать, он не был готов расстаться с этим.

Ему было страшно.

Он признавался в этом самому себе: Вергилий боялся. До внутренней дрожи, до того, что подкашивались бы колени, если бы он мог стоять на ногах. Паника не отпускала его ни на минуту.

И здесь и сейчас он умолял, будучи едва в состоянии дышать. Смотреть на Неро снизу вверх не было унизительно, это просто было, потому что Вергилий не видел иного выхода, потому что Неро остался его последней надеждой.

Неро сделал вдох, коротко взглянул вперед и сказал:

— Ладно.

Он склонился, позволив Вергилию опереться на него, крепкой рукой обхватил за талию, и Вергилий схватился за его плечи и оперся на трость.

— Данте нас теперь точно обгонит.

Неро, казалось, был зол или раздражен. Но что его держало возле того, кого он даже не знал? Что его держала возле немощного человека, назвавшегося Ви, не способного ни на что, кроме умоляющих слов? Неро мог бы бросить его, мог бы оставить, где нашел, и бежать вслед за Данте, и тогда Вергилий бы умер.

Но он этого не сделал.

Они шли долго, потому что первое время ноги вовсе не слушались Вергилия. Неро тяжело дышал, но не жаловался, держа его все так же крепко, и от этого сводило где-то в груди, пережимало.

Когда он не смог больше идти, ноги подкосились. Неро шикнул, выпуская его, позволяя опуститься на камень, и Вергилий с трудом втолкнул воздух в легкие.

Нет, нельзя останавливаться! Иначе он не успеет!

— Ви, тебе надо отдохнуть, — повторил Неро с нажимом, но Вергилий проигнорировал.

— Демона по имени Уризен не существует, — сказал он шепотом. Его трясло. Ему нужно было рассказать. Если не Данте, то хотя бы ему. Еще одна часть исповеди, чтобы хоть кто-то знал его историю. — Есть только человек, попытавшийся эту человечность уничтожить, чтобы дотянуться до силы.

Он вновь не мог сказать всей правды, хотя так хотелось. Но Неро ничего не знал о нем. И у Неро он едва ли найдет сочувствие, если тот узнает, что умирающий перед ним — это тот, кто забрал его руку и устроил здесь все это.

— Старший брат Данте.

_Сколько детских споров было из-за этого старшинства, сколько же возмущений по поводу того, что старший он лишь на несколько минут. _

— Вергилий.

Несколько секунд Неро тяжело молчал. Первое, что он сказал, было:

— Так они братья? Зачем они тогда сражаются?

— У каждого своя правда, — ответил Вергилий, но на самом деле вопрос заставил его задуматься. Зачем? Почему никто не спросил раньше? — Люди всегда за нее сражаются, даже если против них выступает собственная кровь.

— Это же полная чушь!

Вергилий взглянул на него. Говорить и дышать было сложно, двигаться — тем более, но мускулы на лице все равно дрогнули, и он не побоялся показать удивление.

Чушь?

— Братья разошлись во мнениях по поводу собственного же существования. Они… должны сражаться.

Это было действительно так? Или он просто пытался убедить себя в этом? Убедить себя, чтобы оправдать собственные действия и действия Данте, чтобы оправдать для себя годы в аду?

_Данте — это его близнец, его душа, и ненависть одного порождает ненависть другого… _

Древо задрожало. Неро дернул головой, глубоко вдыхая. Выглядел он потрясенным и неожиданно снова злым.

— Нам нужно идти дальше, — сказал Вергилий тихо, почти ожидая, что Неро теперь откажется помочь ему.

Но он не отказал.

Через какое-то время коридоры цвета сырого мяса сменились на иллюзию.

Это была иллюзия дома откуда-то из воспоминаний, и улицы в них еще не добрались до каменных стен особняка. Вокруг был пустырь и лес где-то вдалеке, но Вергилий был настолько изможден, что этот вид даже не вызвал боли в его груди.

Он шевельнулся, молчаливо прося Неро отпустить его, и тот послушался. Лишившись тепла и поддержки, Вергилий дрогнул, но не упал и не споткнулся на этот раз, прошел мимо Данте, прихрамывая, чувствуя, что скоро наконец все закончится.

На этот раз по-настоящему. Навсегда. Без сюрпризов и подводных камней.

Ох, он надеялся на это.

Лишь краем глаза Вергилий мазнул взглядом по Данте. Его напускная расслабленность была настолько фальшивой, что могла бы вызвать смех. Поверженный демон лежал неподалеку.

С трудом Вергилий забрался на тело демона, упираясь тростью в толстую шкуру.

Слабое сердце колотилось в горле.

Вергилий склонился над собой, тяжело дыша, крепко сжимая трость в пальцах. От усталости и слабости у него сводило мышцы, но осталось всего ничего, совсем чуть-чуть. Вернуться к самому себе, вернуться к тому, кого он так ненавидит, чтобы боль, наконец, закончилась.

Он почти не верил.

— Не сопротивляйся, — сказал он, увидев в глазах демона узнавание. — Ты уже проиграл.

— Я не проиграю… не Данте.

Человек дернул уголками губ.

Как это глупо. Как по-детски. Это то, чем он жил годами в аду. Та мысль, что не позволяла ему умереть.

Демон приподнял голову, смотря на него.

— Мне нужна… сила, больше… — его рычащий голос отдавался во всем теле вибрацией.

Человек припал на одно колено, понимающе улыбнувшись.

— Я знаю. Но ты потерял меня, а я потерял тебя, — сказал он мягко, едва дыша и слегка дрожа внутренне от жгучего нетерпения. — Но мы с тобой все еще связаны…

Вернуться к самому себе. После всего.

Вергилий понимал теперь, смотря сам на себя, что настоящая его цель заключалась в том, чтобы избавиться от самого себя. Но это ведь невозможно.

Вергилий — это память, перемолотая. Это боль, въевшаяся в кости. Это маниакальные желания и стремления, все до единого. Это изувеченное сердце. Это сила. Это невероятное упрямство.

Это человек и демон в одних и тех же сосудах.

И как же много времени ему потребовалось, чтобы это понять.

Он замахнулся из последних сил и вонзил в демоническую плоть острие.


	7. 7. Вергилий: Величайшее деяние — поставить другого выше себя

_Маленький мальчик, устало бредущий  
Вслед за болотным огнем,  
Звать перестал. Но отец вездесущий  
Был неотлучно при нем._

_Мальчика взял он и краткой дорогой,  
В сумраке ярко светя,  
Вывел туда, где с тоской и тревогой  
Мать ожидала дитя._

Вергилий открыл глаза.

Он вернулся.

_Он свободен._

Медленно Вергилий повернулся. Он окинул взглядом, чуть растерянным, Данте и Неро, а потом опустил взгляд вбок и увидел книгу. Вергилий неторопливо поднял ее, бережно сжимая в пальцах, и спрятал во внутреннем кармане плаща.

— Вергилий!

В груди так мягко распространилось ощущение знакомого демона. Данте бросился на него с мечом, и в движениях его было столько лихорадочности, что Вергилий не понял, почему он напал.

Но даже это нападение не уничтожило ощущение тепла вокруг сердца.

Иллюзия дома осыпалась осколками разбившегося зеркала, открывая за собой внутренности древа.

Вергилий отбил удар Мятежницы, не достав Ямато из ножен, однако меч все равно так знакомо запел в руке.

Смутно Вергилий помнил те слова, что услышал Уризен, когда Данте обратился к нему. О матери. О прошлом. И он задался вопросом: куда же это делось сейчас?

Впрочем, Данте — это Данте, и навсегда он им и останется. И эта константа успокоила Вергилия: прошли годы, он не знал, сколько точно, но хоть что-то осталось, каким и было.

После небольшого обмена любезностями, они сцепились мечами. Лезвия высекали друг о друга искры, здороваясь, заново узнавая друг друга спустя столько лет.

— Побеждать тебя сейчас не имеет никакого смысла. Залечи свои раны, Данте, — сказал Вергилий, и голос прозвучал даже мягко. Он вгляделся в оскал своего близнеца. — Стань сильнее.

Он не хотел сражаться. И он надеялся, что, может, если дать Данте время, это остудит его пыл, его эмоции. Может, к тому моменту, как он найдет Вергилия вновь, он успокоится и откажется от сражения.

Что-то подсказывало Вергилию, что его надежды тщетны. Но попытаться стоит. К тому же, ему и самому нужно прийти в себя.

Вергилий взмахнул мечом, отпихивая брата от себя, и торопливо раскрыл портал. Из него повеяло покалывающим холодом.

Прежде, чем шагнуть внутрь, он слегка повернул голову.

— Спасибо, Неро.

Вергилий помнил.

Вергилий помнил свою слабость и хрупкость, помнил, как боялся он умирать, и помнил сильные руки, помогшие ему дойти.

Он был благодарен. Искренне. По-настоящему. И это было новое, приятное чувство — впервые за столько лет.

Портал захлопнулся, стоило Вергилию пройти сквозь него, и тут же исчезло ощущение Данте — _и кого-то еще _— под ребрами. Вергилий глубоко вдохнул холодный разреженный воздух, шагнув на каменную вершину Клипота, и подошел к самому краю.

Были бы их судьбы различны, поменяй их местами? Изменилось ли бы что-то, если бы в тот день Данте увидел смерть матери, а не Вергилий?

Вергилий не знал ответа наверняка, но единственно верной мыслью казалась: «нет».

Они — это одно и то же. Поменяй слагаемые местами, сумма не изменится.

Вергилий думал об этом, смотря с высоты Клипота на руины города, точно как двадцать лет назад он стоял и смотрел с высоты Башни Темен-ни-гру.

Башня была ниже, чем Клипот.

Вергилий сел, сложив Ямато на колени, и закрыл глаза, дожидаясь брата.

Не от всего можно отряхнуться. Не после всего можно поднять голову и выпрямиться, расправив плечи. Однако Вергилий понимал, что если бы он не заставил себя, если бы не совершал над собой насилие раз за разом, гоня себя дальше и дальше, то он бы не находился здесь сейчас.

И за это — за эту единственную вещь, за свое врожденное ненормальное упрямство — он был себе благодарен. Если бы не оно, если бы его мания, Вергилий бы умер где-то в аду.

Но он здесь.

И он наконец-то может дышать полной грудью, ощущая непривычной холод на такой гигантской высоте.

В аду не было холода. Была только боль.

Приближение Данте Вергилий почувствовал кожей. Это было такое приятное, щекочущее чувство, и он прикрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться им сполна.

Почему он только не замечал этого раньше?

— Эй, Вергилий!

Все было так хорошо до того момента, как Данте открыл рот…

— Твои деньки открывателя порталов закончены. Отдай мне Ямато.

Вергилий глубоко вдохнул.

Его младший, маленький брат, так и не переросший старые обиды…

<s> _Кого ты обманываешь, Вергилий, чем ты лучше? Не ты ли жил на топливе из этой обиды годами? _ </s>

— Если хочешь ее получить, то придется отобрать, — сказал он, поднимаясь и поворачиваясь к Данте лицом. — Хотя это ты и так знаешь.

Данте кивнул и вскинул руку, материализуя в ней пылающий меч.

— Так и знал, что ты так скажешь, — сказал он.

Вергилий не хотел сражаться. Но не в его правилах было отказываться от поединка. Тем более со своим младшим братом. Тем более, когда он так о сражении просит.

— Сколько раз… мы сражались? — спросил он негромко и задумчиво.

— Так просто и не сказать. Насколько я помню, с детства мы только и делали, что дрались, — Данте улыбнулся. Это была знакомая улыбка, почти мягкая, будто он тоже не хотел сражения до конца. И будто просто не знал, что можно иначе. Не представлял, как.

Вергилий тоже не представлял.

Он позволил себе приподнять уголки губ и вынул Ямато из ножен, понимая, что это — всё. Это последняя их битва.

В бою Данте был все таким же. Сильные хаотичные удары, от которых ныли руки. Вергилий, наверное, скучал по этому. Он отражал удар за ударом, неожиданно понимая, что, несмотря на то что ни один из них не сдерживается, едва ли это битва на смерть.

Над головой было огромное холодное солнечное небо без единого облака.

— И ради этого ты оторвал своему сыну руку?! — усмехнулся Данте в какой-то момент, и Вергилий бросил в ответ:

— Мой сын для меня ничего не значит!

И только потом вдумался в смысл слов.

Сын?

_Неро. _

Вергилий отбил очередной удар чуть ли не в последний момент, отвлекшись на эту мысль. Данте не отступил, замахнулся мечом еще раз, и Вергилий сумел отпихнуть его от себя так, что они оказались на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Данте споткнулся и припал на колено, тяжело дыша.

— Так Неро мой сын?

— Да, придурок, — Данте с трудом поднялся. — Что, вспомнить не можешь?

_У Беатриче волосы цвета пшеничного поля, залитого солнцем жарким июльским днем. _

— Что ж… это было очень давно.

_У нее красивая улыбка, Вергилий ни у кого больше не видел такой <s>(только разве что у Евы)</s>. _

Данте засмеялся:

— Похоже, и ты был когда-то молод.

_Да, был, так давно, когда Вергилий еще не знал, сколько боли и страданий у него впереди, когда еще не знал, каков ад изнутри, когда он еще смел мечтать о жизни, обычной, человеческой, смел мечтать о том, чтобы быть мужем и отцом. _

— Мне бы, конечно, хотелось услышать эту историю, — продолжил Данте, перехватывая меч поудобнее, — пожалуй, нам пора…

— Закончить это, — окончил за него Вергилий, принимая позу для атаки, снова пряча те крохи образов, что остались в его памяти за замки разума.

Вот оно — последнее дело, которое осталось не законченным. Вот оно — когда все решится.

Нет, Вергилий не хотел смерти: ни своей, ни брата. Но как иначе? Они начали это давным-давно. И, наверное, иначе нельзя.

Триггер обжег тело, наполняя его силой, энергией, такой огромной и живой, не умещающийся в груди, и Вергилий глухо выдохнул вместе с рычанием. Вновь чувствовать силу было приятно, и он был готов ей воспользоваться.

Точно так же, как своей готов был воспользоваться Данте. Несмотря на то расстояние, что разделяло их сейчас, Вергилий чувствовал жар, исходящий от его демона, тоже такой живой и такой до боли родной.

Они бросились друг на друга одновременно, но так и не смогли соприкоснуться.

Вспышкой света и громким отголоском энергии нечто вклинилось между ними, без особого труда остановив обоих демонов, сметя триггеры так, будто они были лишь облупившимся слоем краски поверх старых стен.

Это был Неро.

И Неро был бурей.

Так отчетливо в этой буре Вергилий почувствовал свою кровь. Слышал, как быстро она течет по напряженным венам, как торопливо колотится сердце его сына.

Он был в триггере. И несмотря на то, что от человека в Неро было так много, он ощущался именно так, как должен ощущаться сильный демон: убийственно. Обжигая.

И он сумел остановить их обоих. За раз. Всего-то двумя руками.

Вергилий отскочил, торопливо выпрямляясь, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но триггер Неро уже спал. На его плечах остались лежать небольшие полупрозрачные крылья, светившие насыщенным голубым.

Демоническая регенерация заработала у него на полную: рука была на месте и имела обычный человеческий вид.

— Все кончено, — сказал он. И голос прозвучал так уверено, что ему сразу же захотелось поддаться. — Здесь. И сейчас.

Вергилий окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

_Сын Беатриче. Их сын. _

Данте встал и сделал к нему шаг, сжимая меч в пальцах. Вергилий не пошевелился, следя за ними.

Когда за упрямство брату прилетело по лицу, Вергилий не сдержал внутреннего смешка.

— Слушай сюда, обуза, — сказал Неро, сжимая кулак, вернув крыло на плечо, и Вергилий неслышно хмыкнул опять. Еще один упрямый большой ребенок. Дурное влияние Данте, не иначе. — Я не позволю вам убить друг друга, — Неро повернул голову и посмотрел на Вергилия. Взгляд обжег. Он отмер и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Вергилию. — Я положу конец этому… братскому соперничеству.

Вергилий засмеялся и выпрямился.

— Ты прошел весь этот путь только ради этого?

Эта реплика и смешок наверняка должны были задеть, разозлить. Но Вергилий действительно не понял. Поначалу. Ему показалось, это так глупо. За что цеплялся этот мальчишка? Почему ему есть дело?

— Вергилий… — продолжил Неро, не потеряв ни давящего тона, ни спокойной уверенной серьезности, — Ви… или как ты там себя зовешь… Данте не умрет здесь. И ты тоже.

Он говорил так, будто был уверен, что сможет справиться с ними обоими.

Удивительно, но Вергилий этим словам поверил, чувствуя, как контроль над всей этой ситуацией перебирается Неро в руки.

— Что-то не нравится? — спросил Неро и дернулся так, будто готов был замахнуться и ударить.

— Ага, не умрет, — хрипнул Данте откуда-то с каменного пола, привстав на локте. Вергилий перевел на него взгляд. Брат держался за челюсть, по которой его ударило крыло. — Ты меня только что сам чуть на тот свет не отправил.

И тогда Вергилий решил, что нужно сделать.

— Если я одержу победу над Неро, то будем считать, что я победил и тебя, согласен, Данте? — спросил Вергилий, однако смотрел он Неро.

— Да пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Данте, оставшись лежать.

Вергилий знал, что он может подняться. Вергилий знал, что удар Неро нисколько не вывел его из строя. И потому сумел выдохнуть с облегчением: Данте понял. Данте все прекрасно понимал и принимал.

Вергилий бы принял слова Неро и так. Без драки. Он мог бы. Но он понимал, что так нельзя.

Это был его сын, и Вергилию нужно было узнать его. Хотя бы немного. А что как не битва может помочь ему в этом? К тому же, это лихорадочное общее возбуждение нужно унять.

— Я заставлю тебя подчиниться, — сказал Неро. Конечно, он понял это по-своему, но и пусть. Вергилий не планировал выигрывать сегодня. — _**Отец**_.

Слово резануло по слуху.

Вергилий видел в Неро себя. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит с ним. Легко читал это в его гневном голосе, который требовал признания. И Вергилий понимал, что ему нужно сделать.

И этот проигрыш не будет унизительным.

Вергилий просто дал Неро то, что так нужно было ему двадцать лет назад: необходимую победу. Тогда, на Темен-ни-гру Данте не позволил ему выиграть, и Вергилий не сумел вынести этого поражения. Сейчас, столько лет спустя, Вергилий понимал это. Он не хотел повторения истории, он не хотел, чтобы Неро чувствовал себя так, будто он сделал недостаточно.

А потому он поддался.

Это — его первый и единственный подарок для сына.

Данте засмеялся, очень вовремя проснувшись.

— Братец, Ты оторвал собственному сыну руку, чтобы получить больше силы, а все равно проиграл.

Эта фраза предназначалась, чтобы задеть, но Вергилий не обратил внимания.

— Хватит, черт бы вас побрал! — прикрикнул Неро, вынуждая обратить на себя внимание. — Ад распространяется, и нам нужно сделать что-то, пока не стало слишком поздно!

В этот же момент Клипот ощутимо тряхнуло.

— Он прав, — сказал Данте, резко посерьезнев. Он повернулся к Вергилию и добавил: — Раз уж проиграл, делай, что тебе говорят.

Вергилий неслышно вздохнул.

Неужели Данте до сих пор ждал, что он выкинет что-нибудь? Неужели действительно думал, что Вергилию хочется снова ввязываться в погони и битвы?

Он молча поднялся и взглянул на Неро.

— Я все еще могу сражаться, — бросил, как обещание. И чтобы показать, что нет, Неро не выиграл легко и окончательно. Неро от такого заявления ожидаемо напрягся, но Вергилия спрятал Ямато в ножны. — Но если корни распространятся по всему городу, это нам только помешает.

Рационализировать собственные действия так, чтобы родственники поняли, учитывая сложившееся о нем представление, было правильным решением.

Вергилий обошел Неро, оказавшись на мгновение так близко, что почти соприкоснулся с ним плечом. Кожу изнутри лизнуло чувством знакомого.

— В жизни ничего умнее от тебя не слышал, — заявил Данте, поднявшись на ноги и торопливо последовав за ним.

Вергилий не стал противиться.

Он понимал, что чтобы закрыть портал в ад, нужно в этот самый ад спуститься. И также он понимал, что не готов делать это один.

— Мы с тобой еще не закончили, — сказал Данте, и Вергилий ответил:

— Разумеется.

Вместо «спасибо».

Он действительно был благодарен, понимая, что вряд ли брат бросится с ним в ад, только чтобы иметь возможность еще раз ударить по лицу.

— Вы куда это собрались?! — в голос Неро пробралась тревожная нотка.

Вергилий остановился, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Чтобы уничтожить Клипот, нужно срубить его из ада. Потом мы закроем портал с помощью Ямато.

— Но… это ведь значит, что вы не сможете вернуться!

У Неро было совершенно потерянное выражение лица, и Вергилий отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на него, и подошел к краю, чтобы взглянуть вниз.

_Если бы он сказал Беатриче, что уходит, то она бы смотрела на него так же?_

Нет, они смогут вернуться. Вергилий сумел открыть портал в этот мир с помощью одного лишь осколка, хоть это и почти лишило его жизни. А теперь в его руках лежит целый меч, да и сам Вергилий не испытывает боли при каждом шаге. Значит, с порталом вряд ли возникнет проблема.

— А ты думаешь, я зачем иду? — Данте усмехнулся. — Кому-то же надо присмотреть за твоим стариком.

Вергилий едва-едва улыбнулся против воли.

— Не ждите, что я спокойно останусь здесь, пока вы!.. — от серьезности и давящего спокойствия не осталось и следа, Вергилий слышал в его голосе только выходящую из-под контроля тревогу.

Ох, он понимал.

Как сложно терять, только-только получив.

— Как раз потому что ты остаешься, мы можем этим заняться! — ответил Данте. Вергилий обернулся на них и позвал его, чтобы поторопить.

Конечно же, Неро не сдался так просто. Упрямство у них в крови, у всех, и осознавать это было неожиданно приятно, но его все же пришлось остановить — ударом в лицо.

На этот раз в ад первым рухнул Данте. От Вергилия не укрылось то, насколько нервными при этом были его движения, когда он отталкивался от поверхности и выходил в триггер.

Сам же он помедлил.

Вергилий достал книгу из внутреннего кармана плаща и бросил ее Неро.

— Сохрани ее, — сказал он. Единственное обещание, которое он мог дать.

Он не позволил себе лишних мыслей и прыгнул вслед за Данте, даже не позволив себе взглянуть вниз.

Ад должен был вызывать у Вергилия неприятные, страшные воспоминания, но на этот раз он был здесь не один. Данте пошел вместе с ним, и Вергилий не нашел места страху в своем сердце: искалеченном, но собранном по кусочкам.

И когда в ответ на «я мог бы справиться с этим и самостоятельно» Данте так мягко и с улыбкой ответил: «Тебе понадобиться помощь, да и присмотреть за тобой надо», — Вергилий впервые смог вдохнуть полной грудью свободно и легко.

Данте эта битва между ними тоже не сдалась.

Он пошел за Вергилием сюда не ради того, чтобы сражаться насмерть, под перспективой того, чтобы застрять в аду на очень долгое время. Нет. Он был здесь ради их двоих, ради огромного количества потерянного времени, которого срочно нужно наверстать.

Как только рухнул Клипот, Вергилий испытал огромное облегчение. Всё. Всё закончилось. Наконец-то, это было последнее, с чем им нужно было разобраться.

И снова скрестить с братом лезвия, зная, что за ударами не стоит ни мира, ни силы, ни разногласий — ничего, кроме их общего жгучего азарта и пузырящейся в венах радости, было тем, чего Вергилию не хватало всю жизнь.

В конце концов, у них _полно_ времени.


	8. Эпилог: Благодарность приносит обильный урожай

_Мечей и копий гаснет бой  
Рассветной раннею порой,  
Залит слезами, как росой.  
И солнце, в радостных слезах,  
Преодолев свой тяжкий страх,  
Сияет ярко в небесах._

Неро встал перед ним и протянул книгу с большой V на обложке.

— Это твоё, — сказал он тихо, и Вергилий, посмотрев на него, медленно взял книгу в руку.

Они с Данте вернулись из ада прошлой ночью, и вместо лета была зима. Промозглый декабрь подходил к концу, а снега на улицах, лежащих в руинах, почти не было, и Вергилию было от этого неожиданно тоскливо, хотя с чего бы его волновал снег.

Он сидел на крыльце агентства, и длинная его тень ложилась на каменную кладку. Агентство было единственным зданием, где в округе горел свет. Вергилий сидел к нему спиной, смотря лишь на его отсвет и слушая, как Данте увлеченно болтает о чём-то с Нико. Её фургон стоял здесь же, припаркованный у самого крыльца, почти касающийся стены.

Неро примчался сразу же, без приглашения. Сказал, что почувствовал их.

Ад остался позади, и Вергилий ощущал себя потерянным.

Всё закончилось. Его сумасшествие, его страдания, его бесконечное выживание — всё закончилось, и он теперь не знал, что ему делать.

Вергилий не умел просто жить, потому что просто жил он в последний раз, когда ему было восемь.

Неро стоял над ним еще несколько секунд и вдруг предложил:

— Пройдёмся?

Вергилий кивнул, встал и спрятал книгу во внутренний карман плаща.

Они брели неторопливо, и Вергилий негромко рассказывал, почему возвращение заняло у них так много времени, и изо рта вылетали облачка пара. Он не стал опускать тот факт, что, на самом деле, большую часть времени они потратили на сражения друг с другом, и Неро громко усмехнулся, услышав об этом.

Неро постоянно поглядывал вверх, и Вергилий никак не мог понять, почему. Он не чувствовал рядом никакой угрозы, ни одного демона не сновало в округе. Ему казалось, Неро выглядывает потенциальную опасность, но слишком уж расслаблена была поза сына.

Когда Неро очередной раз взметнул глаза к небу, Вергилий тоже посмотрел и тут же остановился.

Неро заметил это не сразу и встал через несколько шагов. Краем глаза Вергилий увидел, как он повернулся к нему с вопросом на лице.

— Что такое?

Вергилий смотрел на небо.

— Я двадцать лет не видел звезд, — сказал он немного удивленно, шёпотом.

Он двадцать лет не поднимал головы вверх, к небу.

Да и не было в аду неба, чтобы на него смотреть.

В городе практически не было электричества, кромешная тьма окутывала руины, и звёзды над головой были россыпью алмазных блесток, и вырисовывался даже горизонт Млечного Пути, рябивший в глазах.

Без труда, будто по отпечатавшимся на внутренней стороне век страницам астрономического атласа, которого они с Данте так обожали в детстве, он нашёл Полярную звезду, прочертил взглядом вбок и посмотрел на Кастора и Поллукса.

_Данте всегда так возмущался, что их видно только зимой. «Да когда зимой бывает чистое небо?» — ворчал он, недовольно из окна смотря на снеговые тучи. Раз за разом, ночь за ночью._

_Они могли бесконечно спорить, кто из них Кастор, а кто Поллукс, потому что звезда Поллукса была ярче звезды Кастора. _

Память обожгла виски. Почему он вообще это помнит? Почему столько всего важного забылось, столько, чего он пытался сохранить, исказилось и исчезло, но та детская книга с цветными иллюстрациями и огромными красочными картами осталась?

_В итоге они решили, что Кастор — это Вергилий, потому что в книге на картинке он был изображён с лирой, а Вергилий мечтал научиться играть на чем-нибудь. _

Вергилий еще раз окинул созвездие, вечно держащееся за руки, и медленно заставил себя отвести взгляд от гипнотизирующего неба.

Неро смотрел на него странно. Спокойно, но с тоской, и Вергилий не уловил во взгляде и намёка на жалость.

— Я хотел бы спросить у тебя кое о чем, — сказал Вергилий.

— Да?

— Не здесь, — он развернулся и побрел обратно, и Неро послушно последовал за ним, не задавая преждевременных вопросов.

Они вернулись к фургону. Неро подошёл к нему первый, открыл дверь и зашел внутрь. Вергилий последовал за ним, с некоторой тревогой окидывая взглядом знакомую по временам разделения обстановку. Сейчас тесное пространство вызвало лёгкую тревогу. Неро расслабленно сел на один из диванов, стянув с себя плащ, и Вергилий заставил себя перебороть беспричинный страх, шагнув внутрь.

— Я хотел спросить тебя про твою мать.

Кинув плащ на спинку, Неро поднял на него взгляд.

— Вообще-то это я хотел спросить про нее, — ответил он.

_«Куда ты?»  
«Я скоро вернусь».  
Он соврал. Он не вернулся_.

— Ты совсем её не помнишь? — спросил Вергилий, прислоняя Ямато к стенке фургона и неспешно опускаясь напротив Неро на соседний диван.

Тот пожал плечами, опустив взгляд на свои сцепленные на коленях руки.

— Мне было года три, когда я попал в Орден, — сказал он тихо. — Я очень плохо её помню. Только… — он нахмурился и потер лоб, выглядя слегка встревоженным. — Помню, как она держала меня, а всё, что я видел — это завеса из волос.

Вергилий опустил ресницы.

_Самое раннее его воспоминание, из тех, что он пронёс через всю жизнь из тех, что позволили ему не захлебнуться от бесконечного отчаяния — это жёлтый свет, падающий косыми лучами сквозь материнские волосы, её руки, держащие старую книгу с ветхими страницами. _

— Мне кажется, она умерла из-за меня, — добавил Неро шёпотом.

— Почему? — спросил Вергилий, открыв глаза.

Неро длинно и очень тяжело вздохнул, потерев свою правую руку. Теперь она выглядела совершенно по-человечески, но когда-то, какие-то полгода назад, была покрыта красной чешуёй.

— Ну демоны ведь чувствуют демонов, так?

— Так, — ответил Вергилий, поняв, к чему он клонит.

_«Мама!» — «Вергилий, беги!»_

— Не вини себя. Не надо.

Неро дёрнул головой, морщась.

— Это ни к чему не приведёт, — добавил Вергилий тише, сглатывая горечь в горле.

— Ты её любил? — спросил Неро, плохо справившись с голосом.

— Да, — ответил он, не думая, не выбирая слов. Как есть.

На самом деле, сейчас Вергилий подобрал бы другое определение. _Он сходил по ней с ума. Он упал в чувства — единственные светлые чувства к кому-то за столько лет — и захлебнулся, дыша запахом её волос. Это было нездорово — то, чем он жил, но все здоровое и правильное исчезло из его жизни больше тридцати лет назад, когда он услышал надрывное **«беги!»**. _

Ему кажется, не будь десятилетий ада, он бы до сих пор её любил. Если бы его память и чувства не перемололи в труху, ему до сих пор было бы больно так, что не вдохнуть.

Сейчас ему только горько, а её улыбка перед глазами померкла и исказилась от времени и того, сколько раз его память перетирали. Ему кажется, вместо лица Беатриче он порой видит лицо матери, столько лет прошло, столько вытерплено, что он уже не уверен, какие воспоминания с кем из них связаны.

Он знает: никогда уже не получится разобрать их по полочкам, никогда уже не получится вспомнить с точностью.

Всё, что у него осталось — осколки памяти о тех, кого он любил и за смерть которых себя ненавидел.

От этого он тоже никогда не избавится.

— Как её звали?

_Церковь. Огромная статуя. Лучи солнца сквозь витражи. _

— Беатриче, — имя легло на язык, и неожиданно вместо горечи пришла всё-таки боль, застарелая, выедающая лёгкие.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — попросил Неро, голос его звучал шёпотом, и Вергилий помедлил прежде, чем почти не соврать:

— Моя память — это не то, на что стоит полагаться.

Он не хотел о ней говорить. Он не хотел собирать осколки и без того израненными руками.

Неро неожиданно не стал настаивать, может, поняв. Может, он и сам не слишком сильно хотел узнавать больше, желая сохранить в памяти тот единственный образ, что у него был, нетронутым.

Они оказались так похожи: отец с сыном.

Вергилий опустил голову, не пряча длинного тяжёлого вздоха.

Он так смертельно устал. До того, что не хотел бы даже думать, ведь всякая мысль так и иначе приводила его к прошлому, а всякое воспоминание так или иначе приносило боль, каким бы светлым оно ни было.

Вергилий переломан, и никогда он не оправится. Он понимал это.

— Знаешь, что порой нужно каждому? — спросил Неро неожиданно, и Вергилий посмотрел на него. Его очень серьёзный и спокойный взгляд неожиданно обжёг. Вергилий приподнял брови, задавая тем самым молчаливый вопрос, и Неро встал с места. За шаг он пересёк разделявшее их расстояние, и Вергилий застыл под неожиданным прикосновением.

Оно не принесло боли, которую Вергилий ждал по давней привычке. Руки Неро были тёплыми, и это тепло обожгло сквозь слои плотной одежды. Одна ладонь легла на плечи, вторая обхватила затылок, вынуждая прижать голову к груди.

Это были…_ объятия._

Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие и уверенность, сердце у Неро колотилось быстро.

— Чтобы кто-то обнял и сказал, что _всё будет хорошо_, — закончил Неро шёпотом.

Вергилий закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять разросшуюся жгущую горло и глаза бурю.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то держал его в руках.

_Наверное, это было двадцать лет назад. _

Нет. Позже. Гораздо позже, совсем недавно. Это тоже был Неро. Неро, который не знал о Ви ничего, а всё равно держал — так же крепко, будто не давая рассыпаться окончательно.

За годами выживания, боли и сумасшествия Вергилий забыл, что бывают хорошие люди. Он забыл, что такое сострадание и что сочувствие — это не то же самое, что жалость.

За годами ненависти он забыл, что, может, тоже имеет право хоть на каплю.

В голове плохо укладывалось: Неро должен был его ненавидеть. За то, что он бросил их, за всю полудемоническую жизнь, когда некому было объяснить, что с этим делать, за оторванную руку…

Да за всё, на самом деле.

Но Неро держал, а его пальцы очень неторопливо и успокаивающе перебирали белые пряди.

_Он боялся коснуться Беатриче руками, потому что думал, что переломит её, очернит._

Вергилий поднял руки и опасливо коснулся одежды Неро, некрепко сжал пальцы на свободной тёмной футболке и длинно, с облегчением, выдохнул.

Неро был тем, кто не отвернулся от него. Неро был тем, кто взял ответственность за них с Данте на себя, хотя ему говорили не лезть. Неро умел слышать и слушать.

Вергилию подумалось: сам бы он никогда не сумел воспитать своего сына _**так.** _

И Вергилий позволил себе довериться ему. И будучи просто человеком, хрупким, умирающим, до смерти уставшим и напуганным, и сейчас, будучи снова способным защищать себя до последнего.

Вергилий забыл, что иногда можно положиться на кого-то еще.

Забыл, что это не то же самое, что признать себя никчёмным и слабым, забыл, что это не обязательно должно быть унизительно.

Сердце Неро перестало колотиться так сильно, успокоившись, и Вергилий просто слушал, пока ему позволяли.

Это удивительно, но Вергилий не чувствовал неловкости. Он чувствовал только, как родная кровь течёт по венам Неро, и это ощущение своего давало ему возможность ориентироваться в огромном мире людей, который едва был ему знаком и так переменился за эти годы.

Вергилий бы хотел знать, какую жизнь его сын прожил за эти годы.

Может, ему и выдастся случай. Может, позже, когда они соберутся поговорить по душам. Если это когда-нибудь произойдет.

На улице хлопнула дверь агентства, послышались неторопливые шаги, и Неро отстранился. Вергилий, не став его удерживать, опустил руки. Неро отвернулся от него, казалось, смущённый, взял свой плащ и, коротко взглянув на Вергилия, направился к выходу.

— Неро.

— Да? — он остановился в дверях, слегка напряжённый и действительно смущённый, но всё такой же серьёзный.

— Спасибо.

Неро в ответ улыбнулся и вышел на тёмную улицу.

Вергилий вытер глаза рукавом и еще несколько секунд просто сидел, переводя дыхание, а потом вышел из фургона.

Нико стояла у крыльца и курила. Зимой она сменила короткие шорты на джинсы, полностью скрывавшие ноги, а топ — на объёмный свитер того же оранжевого цвета.

Вергилию она кивнула, и он на мгновение опешил, не сразу поняв, к чему это было.

— А чего вы в ночь-то ехать собрались? — спросил Данте, показавшись в открытом дверном проёме и прислонившись к косяку.

— Я обещал Кирие, — ответил Неро и, отпихнув его, вышел из агентства уже с Красной Королевой. — После всех этих событий она не очень-то хочет меня отпускать далеко и надолго.

Нико фыркнула и, потушив сигарету об стену, села за руль.

— Заеду ещё как-нибудь, — пообещал Неро, обращаясь, казалось, к Данте, но смотрел он на Вергилия.

Тот кивнул, и Неро запрыгнул в фургон вслед за Нико.

Фургон тронулся, очень быстро прячась за поворотом, и Вергилий снова остался с братом один на один.

— Наверху комната свободная есть, — обронил Данте, когда свет фар совсем перестал отсвечивать между руин. Выглядел он слегка потерянным и неуверенным, будто ждал, что Вергилий уйдет.

Уходить Вергилий не собирался.

Он слишком устал бегать.

Данте проводил его наверх и указал на ту дверь, что была справа. Слева, как Вергилий подозревал, располагалась комната самого Данте. Судя по тому, какой бардак творился внизу, учитывая то, что это приёмная, Вергилию страшно было представить, что творилось в личном пространстве его младшего брата.

— Постельное бельё в шкафу, — сообщил Данте. — Ну, это если… захочешь поспать, — сказал он со странной заминкой. Вергилий кивнул.

Данте больше не стал его тревожить, только посмотрел внимательно и ушел. Вергилий же, зайдя в комнату, сразу закрыл дверь и замер на полминуты, чтобы перевести дух и успокоить гудящую от всех событий этого долгого дня голову.

Ещё вчера они были в аду, и во второй раз акклиматизация давалась Вергилию тяжело, потому что он был в ясном сознании, что само по себе было очень редким явлением.

Вергилий постоял немного, прислушиваясь к движениям Данте за дверью, потом отмер и, приставив Ямато к стене, заглянул в шкаф.

Вергилию стало смешно с самого себя: он около пяти минут смотрел на содержимое шкафа и пытался вспомнить, что с этим нужно делать.

Он не помнил, когда спал спокойно последний раз.

Воплощения его кошмаров были мертвы, но это не значит, что сами кошмары исчезли навсегда. Вергилий опасался засыпать и выпускать свой разум из-под контроля, ведь он так долго не принадлежал ему. Вергилий прислушался к себе: пусть он и не представлял пока, что будет дальше, он чувствовал себя спокойно и цело.

Впрочем, засыпать ведь ему и необязательно.

Он снял с себя плащ, повесил его на спинку стула и заправил себе постель. На это потребовалось время.

Вергилий снял и жилет. Обнажаться было так непривычно, и без одежды он чувствовал себя менее защищено. Однако Вергилий пересилил себя, сел на очень неаккуратно застеленную постель, отстранённо удивившись тому, что это мягко, и наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть и снять краги, а после и сапоги с ног. Затем он снял и брюки. Аккуратно сложив одежду, Вергилий опасливо посмотрел на кровать и прислонил к спинке Ямато, чтобы меч всегда был в пределах досягаемости.

Вергилий сел на постель и подтянул к себе одеяло, накинув его на плечи.

Одеяло пахло _порошком. _

Вергилий закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая, сжимая мягкую ткань в пальцах, и по рукам поползли мурашки от того, насколько же этот запах принадлежал человеческому миру, насколько же он был _нормален_.

Он так и не уснул, просто лежал, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, натянув одеяло на голову, и не шевелился, вслушиваясь по привычке в каждый шорох. Он чувствовал и слышал, как брат ходит по нижнему этажу, занимаясь своими делами.

Последующие недели были полны крошечных открытий и переоткрытий, в которых просто было потеряться. Вергилий вспомнил, как любил сладкое, как обожал кофе с сахаром, как часами с братом мог смотреть на ночной снегопад, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы мама не увидела, что они не спят.

Данте, казалось, избегал его, будто просто не понимал, что с новообретённым братом делать.

Сказать честно, Вергилий тоже понятия не имел, что с братом делать и ему.

Регулятором в их отношениях снова стал Неро, и Вергилий начинал чувствовать, что перекладывание ответственности входит в его дурную привычку, которую срочно нужно искоренять. Когда тот приезжал, общаться братьям было почему-то куда проще, и моментально находились общие темы.

И если периодические драки (без которых они не могли жить) с Данте давали Вергилию чувство какого-то неприятного напряжения после, то тренировки с Неро стали для него неожиданной отдушиной.

Неро стал инициатором, сам попросил после того, как передал Вергилию книгу, смущённо буркнув, что это от Кирие (и почти шёпотом добавив «ну и от меня тоже»). Это был том с пьесами Шекспира, полностью чёрный с золотым тиснением.

Он был импульсивным и резким, таким же, как Данте. Но, в отличие от Данте, он был готов прислушиваться и учиться. Он _хотел_ этого, хотел именно с отцом, потому что на дорогого дядю Неро огрызался постоянно. Вергилий прекрасно видел, как ему было сложно, расчётливость и «медлительность» отца его утомляли. Неро проще было рассчитывать на силу, а не на точность, ради которой приходилось много выжидать и терпеть. Он был похож на те искры, что высекала его Красная Королева: такие же хаотичные.

После они всегда говорили. То, что можно назвать «разговор по душам», которых Вергилию так не хватало за всю жизнь.

Неро не прятался за стенами и масками, он был искренен, и его так приятно просто было читать.

Вергилий бы хотел, чтобы однажды Неро назвал его отцом, но понимал, что этого никогда не произойдет.

И Неро с всё той же своей искренностью и простотой однажды спросил: «Почему вы просто не поговорите?».

Вергилий было усмехнулся, но потом понял, насколько же он прав.

В конце апреля случилась первая гроза.

Дождь хлестал стеной, в небе грохотало и сверкало, а Вергилий стоял, промокнув до нитки и продрогнув до костей, смотря в гневливое небо.

Его окликнул Данте:

— Долго там стоять собрался?

Вергилий с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от неба и посмотрел на Данте. Тот придерживал входную дверь, а косые струи воды заливали его плащ и пол.

В ту же грохочущую чёрную ночь они сделали то, что должны были сделать давным-давно, двадцать лет назад, столкнувшись впервые на вышине Башни: сели за одним столом и долго-долго говорили.

Горько было от мысли о том, сколько проблем можно было бы избежать, если бы вместо мечей и пистолетов были спокойные слова. Но в то же время Вергилий прекрасно понимал, что не было бы такого разговора, когда им было по девятнадцать, и не могло бы быть. Ни один не захотел бы слушать второго, не позволила бы гордость, высокомерие и присущая их крови слепая упёртость.

В Данте и сейчас упёртости и гордости хоть отбавляй, но он и сам хочет разговора, а потому говорить с ним просто.

Они сидели друг с другом всю ночь, соприкасаясь ладонями, лежащими на столешнице, пока гроза не закончилась и пока не стало светать, и вся эта ночь была полна воспоминаний, и теплых, и болезненных, тех, о которых так сложно было говорить. Поделиться тем кошмаром, которым жил Вергилий десятилетия, было освобождающе. Он не мог рассказать Данте о всем, потому что далеко не всё помнил и далеко не всё так легко ложилось на язык. Но младший брат слушал, а его горячие ладони держали руки Вергилия крепко и так, как нужно.

Может, держи его Данте так годы назад, не было бы декад одиночества и ада.

Глупо жалеть о том, чего не случилось, но теперь у Вергилия было на это время.

И так ему было проще дышать.

Данте говорил о Неро, о их встрече, о том, как так и не смог сказать о родстве, хотя и прекрасно всё понял и почувствовал.

В ту ночь так и не прозвучало ничего, что выглядело бы, как обвиняющий упрёк, хотя и об ошибках друг друга они говорили тоже.

В конце разговора Вергилий задумчиво сказал:

— Есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя, — Данте наклонил голову вбок. — Двадцать лет назад… на Башне. Ты сказал, что прошел целый год с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Но… Я узнал о том, что ты жив за… месяц до того, как Темен-ни-гру поднялась из-под земли.

Данте уставился на него вопросительно.

— Но… Постой.

Он нахмурился и потер лоб.

— Я видел тебя. И ты был…

— Что бы это ни было, это был не я.

— Вообще это многое объясняет, — сказал Данте неожиданно шепотом. — Знаешь… — пробормотал он потерянно. Выглядел он теперь разбитым и измученным. — Когда я встретил его, то даже не сразу… — он прикрыл глаза, как будто мысли об этом приносили ему страшную боль, — я забыл, что у меня был брат, — сказал он, подняв на Вергилия глаза. — Я забыл, что у меня была семья, — он усмехнулся нервно и бледно. — Это типа как… защитный механизм. Или не знаю… Но…

— Иногда не помнить лучше, чем помнить, — ответил Вергилий тихо.

В то же утро Вергилий сумел посмотреть на фотографию матери у Данте на столе и выдержать её застывший нежный взгляд, лучащийся светом. Впервые за долгое время он увидел её образом в ясном сознании и с ужасом понял, насколько же сильно он исказился в его воспоминаниях.

Больше Вергилий не отворачивался от неё, когда взгляд случайно падал на небольшую рамку.

Когда на деревьях начали распускаться первые листья, Вергилий часы проводил снаружи, уходя от так и не восстановленных и не расчищенных руин, находя пустыри, поросшие травой, и читал, расположившись с книгой на траве.

Единственная привычка, от которой он так и не сумел избавиться: Ямато всегда была при нем. Стоило выпустить её из рук ненадолго, как разум захватывала тревога. Вергилию нужно было чувствовать плетёную рукоять в пальцах, чтобы дышать.

— Сегодня двадцать третье августа, — сказал Данте задумчиво однажды.

Вергилий оторвался от книги (на этот раз Браунинг, он нашел её, с потрёпанными страницами и оцарапанным переплётом среди руин одного из зданий) и посмотрел на отрывной календарь, висевший на стене. Прошедшие дни неаккуратной кучкой валялись на полу, и никто не удосуживался их убирать или хотя бы сразу бросать в мусорное ведро.

— И что? — переспросил Вергилий, когда Данте затянул с молчанием.

— С днём рождения, Джил.

— Что? — Вергилий посмотрел на него. Данте лежал на диване, отвлекшись от глянцевого журнала. Он улыбался.

— С днем рождения, — повторил Данте, садясь. — Двадцать третье августа.

_«С днём рождения, мальчики».  
«Я хочу задуть свечи!»  
«Данте, это и мой день рождения тоже!» _

— Оу, — отозвался Вергилий заторможенно, отрывая взгляд от улыбки Данте. Обрывочные воспоминания обожгли изнутри. — С днём рождения, Данте.

Данте встал с места, потягиваясь, и сказал:

— Ну-ка пойдём.

Вергилий посмотрел на него опять.

— Ты хочешь подраться?

— Нет, — брат закатил глаза. — У тебя мысли только об одном, — Вергилий в ответ фыркнул, — идём.

За полгода город пусть и начал восстанавливаться, но это происходило неохотно и медленно. Людям не нравилось возвращаться в места трагедий, их можно было понять. Данте неторопливо вёл его по улицам, раскалённым от жаркого августовского солнца, и болтал о чём-то. Вергилий просто слушал, по привычке, которую нельзя уже вытравить, сжимая Ямато в пальцах. Он никогда не мог с ней расстаться, стоило ненадолго выпустить Ямато из рук, как в груди разрасталась тревога.

Неожиданно город расступился, открыв большой луг с высокой травой.

Вергилий остановился, приподняв брови, но Данте же просто пошёл вперёд, приподняв руки, чтобы не путаться в траве.

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— Идём-идём.

Вергилий послушался.

Они отошли на приличное расстояние от города, а луг всё не кончался и не кончался. Данте в какой-то момент остановился и упал в траву с усмешкой.

— Ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы просто полежать? — спросил Вергилий, встав над ним.

— Ага, — Данте улыбнулся. — Подвинься, ты солнце загораживаешь.

Вергилий тяжело вздохнул, отошёл на пару шагов и устало лег в траву.

Она была такой высокой, что травинки закрывали поле зрения по краям, своими кончиками облизывая огромное чистое небо. Солнце палило нещадно, и, когда Вергилий опустил веки, то под ними расцвёл один сплошной оранжевый всполох.

Услышав, как Данте дышит рядом, он позволил себе выпустить Ямато из пальцев и смять в них сочную августовскую траву. Она не была мягкой, царапала, резала. Земля дышала душным летним жаром, от которого негде было скрыться, и от жгущего глаза солнца начинала побаливать голова.

Палец что-то защекотало, и Вергилий поднял руку к глазам.

По указательному пальцу, возле ногтя, неспешно, будто тоже разморённый жарой, полз большой чёрный муравей.

Вергилий не стал его смахивать и опустил руку обратно в траву, позволяя насекомому вернуться к своим делам. Второй рукой он прикрыл глаза от света, положив на них ладонь тыльной стороной.

Терпко пахло горячей землей и разнотравьем. В духоте запахи застаивались, никуда не исчезая, висели над лугом облаком. Ветра не было, и купол неба казался стеклянным. В темноте опущенных век отчетливо слышен был звон и стрекот саранчи, до того громкий, что он оглушал, и дыхания Данте рядом почти не было слышно.

_В аду было так тихо, что он постоянно слышал, как колотится собственное сердце._

— Знаешь, Джил, — сказал Данте тихо, его голос почти слился со звоном насекомых.

— Что?

Вергилий отнял руку от лица, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на небо. Оно было ярко-голубым и страшно высоким, охватывало от горизонта до горизонта. Солнечный диск бросал к земле косые лучи, неспешно скатываясь на запад, но до заката было еще долго.

— Мы оба такие придурки.

Вергилий усмехнулся, тихо и коротко, но открыто, вздёрнув вверх уголки губ.

Данте встал, появляясь в поле зрения, и отряхнулся от травы. Вергилий пронаблюдал за его ленивыми медлительными движениями. Зелень и земля налипла на влажную от пота футболку и джинсы.

— Как думаешь, — подал голос Вергилий, он звучал хрипло, будто со сна, и тихо, — не поздно ли перестать быть такими придурками?

Данте усмехнулся и повернулся к нему с протянутой рукой без перчатки.

— Знаешь, как люди говорят? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — ответил Вергилий, берясь за протянутую ладонь — горячую, сухую, такую, что приятно сжимать — и нехотя встал.

— После сорока жизнь только начинается.


End file.
